El final del sueño
by Shizenai
Summary: Incluso la más hermosa ensoñación o la peadilla más tormentosa, llega a su fin. [El siguiente fic participa en el Amigo Invisible del foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP).]
1. Parte I

_**El siguiente fic participa en el Amigo Invisible del foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP).**_

_**Y tengo el placer de regalarle a... ¡Nybell!**_

_«1. Ésta navidad Kyoko ha tomado una decisión que deja perplejos a todos: regresará a Kyoto a pasar las festividades ¿Qué razón puede tener para hacerlo? ¿Y qué harán Sho y Ren, quiénes no logran asimilar tal noticia?»_

_¡Estoy bastante nerviosa! No sé si esto satisfará tu petición, Nybell, pero que sepas que lo he hecho desde el fondo de mi kokoro (ho ho ho)._

_**N/A: **Este fic es una mezcla de bastantes cosas que yo necesitaba incluir para llegar a donde quería. Por tanto, no va a contar solamente con una pareja protagónica, y además, hay una carga bastante considerable de momentos "flashback" que ustedes siempre van a encontrar escritos en cursiva. Si algo no les queda claro, pues, para eso estoy yo (xD), y feliz de la vida resuelvo las dudas._

_**Disclaimer:** Skip Beat y sus personajes son de Nakamura Yoshiki._

_**Advertencias:** Spoiler #204 del manga._

* * *

_**El final del sueño**_

* * *

**Parte I**

Los niveles de agitación en la empresa se disparaban por momentos. Maria sabía que no era casualidad que los estirados encargados de departamentos se mostraran más tolerantes con ella cada vez que la descubrían con una nueva travesura en marcha. La gente sonreía sin razón, los enemigos íntimos se hacían halagos, y ya ni siquiera Sawara Takenori tenía alguna queja con la que inflar los buzones del Presidente Takarada. Todo el mundo parecía aguardar con impaciencia el momento de agasajarla con algún caramelo y, no recordaba las veces en las que habían revuelto su largo cabello para recordarle lo mucho que había crecido desde la última vez, incluso cuando estaba bastante segura de no haberse topado con ese rostro nunca antes.

Algo grave sucedía y ella sabía perfectamente de qué se trataba.

Era ni más ni menos que el virus navideño.

El más tóxico, indestructible y más ridículo de todos cuantos pudieran amenazar a la especie humana. No importaba lo mucho que quisieras resistirte a él, al cabo de un corto periodo de tiempo, acabarías decorando el portón de tu hogar con estúpidas luces de fantasía y un enjambre de muérdagos, exactamente igual que el resto de mortales. Sin ninguna cura milagrosa más que el lento y despiadado transcurrir del invierno, sin un sólo lugar en el mundo en el que poder refugiarte de la acuciante invasión de repentina cordialidad y exceso de purpurina.

«_Una auténtica pérdida del conocimiento y del dinero_», pensó Maria, resignada.

Con sus delgados bracitos, tiró fuertemente del asa de la pesada bolsa de la que sobresalía una cabeza de ciervo a medio decapitar. Las cadenetas de centelleantes colores se enroscaban alrededor de su cuello con la misma fiereza que una víbora, y había una decena de muñequitos de nieve que colgaban de sus dedos, paraguas de caramelo que asomaban de sus bolsillos y bolitas doradas que se desparramaban de sus brazos hacia todas las direcciones del amplio rellano.

—¡Sonríe, Maria-chan!

Una exasperante ceja rubia se alzó en su rostro cuando vio a Yashiro Yukihito parado en mitad del pasillo con el objetivo de su teléfono móvil enfocándola desde la distancia. Estaba tan embelesado con su adorable figura adornada cual pino navideño que realmente era una lástima que sus babas fuesen a echar a perder semejante jersey con copos de nieve y pequeños trineos.

—¡Estás encantadora! Ésta la incluiremos en las postales personales del Presidente...

—Atrévase y entrará directamente al primer puesto de mi lista de enemigos —amenazó la niña en principio, para luego soltar un cansado suspiro—. Ya es suficientemente vergonzoso tener que organizar esta absurda fiesta...

En un par de pasos rápidos, el manager se posicionó frente a la niña, sorprendido.

—¿Absurda? Creía que la Navidad era una fecha importante para ti —apuntó con una temporal desilusión—. Después del éxito de la fiesta del año pasado, pensé que estabas ansiosa por volver a organizarla otra vez.

—No era una fiesta de Navidad —le refutó casi ofendida—. Era un evento de agradecimiento. Además, todo el mundo sabe que onee-san tuvo la mayor parte del mérito. Ahora que ella no va a estar por aquí, todo esto ha dejado de tener su gracia...

—¿Cómo dices...?

La nieta del Presidente se puso repentinamente rígida. Masticó alguna maldición y, cuando se atrevió a mirarle a los ojos de nuevo, ya vestía una flamante sonrisa inocente. Sin embargo y para su desgracia, el hombre frente a ella ladeó la cabeza y estrechó los párpados como si intuyera que le ocultaba algo. Y no cualquier cosa.

—Supongo que tendrá muchas tareas que hacer, Yashiiro-san, de modo que me apresuraré también con las mías si quiero que el salón esté decorado antes de que acabe el año... —Su cerebro activó la retirada estratégica y gruñó por lo bajo cuando se dio cuenta de que no había dejado de caminar sobre el mismo trecho.

—¿Maria-chan?

Para cuando volteó el rostro, el manager la observaba con una tensa sonrisa en los labios mientras sujetaba decididamente del otro extremo de la enorme bolsa.

Con una sola mirada le bastó para comprender que Yashiro no se rendiría.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¡Haga como que no me ha oído! Si alguien más se entera, ¡estoy muerta!

—Cálmate, Maria-chan. Después de que compartamos este pequeño secreto podrás marcharte como si nada.

Maria frunció el ceño en actitud arrogante, pero la expresión del hombre no cambió en ningún momento. Dando un sonoro resoplido, aventuró:

—Se suponía que esto no tenía que saberlo nadie antes de tiempo. Se lo prometí al abuelo, y también a onee-san. Cuando me pidió que volviera a hacer felices a los demás por Navidad, le aseguré que haría lo que fuera para que todos volvieran a sonreír de nuevo. Pero...

Cuando la niña se interrumpió para fijar la vista en el enredo de sus dedos, Yashiro Yukihito cayó en cuenta de que el asunto era peor de lo que esperaba. Con delicadeza, se acuclilló frente a la niña y acarició uno de sus largos bucles de oro para ganarse su atención. Sabía que a sus cortos años la nieta de Takarada Lory poseía una tenebrosa habilidad para manipular sus emociones, pero una tristeza tan profunda no podía ser fingida.

—¿Pero..., María? —la instó sujetando con firmeza sus brazos.

—Me dijo que si lo conseguía ella también estaría contenta, incluso aunque no estuviera con nosotros. No me explicó por qué, sólo que ya no podía quedarse. El abuelo dice que las Navidades son fechas para pasarlas junto a personas que nos importan y nos hacen felices... —Volvió a agachar la mirada y a morderse el labio inferior—. Pero onee-san no lo estaba, Yashiro-san. Nunca la había visto tan triste antes. Como si estuviera decepcionada o como si huyera de algo que hacía sufrir a su corazón.

La saliva se atoró en la garganta del agente. Maria se frotó la nariz para retener las lágrimas y él la acomodó tiernamente contra su pecho.

Una potente punzada terminó de romper su tranquilidad. Yashiro recordaba perfectamente que Mogami Kyoko no era la única miembro de LME que había entramado planes a espaldas de los demás... La tristeza inconmensurable que sintió al respecto le partía el alma.

Si Tsuruga Ren llegaba a enterarse de que la chica a la que iba a declararse después de tantísimo tiempo había desaparecido sin más, el perfecto proyecto de felicidad que se merecía se destruiría junto con él. Las cosas habían avanzado mucho desde el último año para que todo cayera por la borda...

No, no podía permitirlo. El actor japonés amaba a Mogami Kyoko y era obvio que ella siempre había sentido algo poderoso por él. La chica debía haber tenido algún gran inconveniente para faltar en una fecha tan importante junto a aquellos a los que consideraba su única familia. Y él, por supuesto, pensaba averiguarlo antes de que su representado llegara a enterarse de ello.

Esa niña terca no pediría ayuda aunque su vida pendiera de un hilo, por lo que él se encargaría de resolver cualquier entramado sin que hubiera nada que afectase el precioso día de ensueño que a ambos jóvenes les esperaba el 25 de diciembre.

Con esa firme idea en mente, se separó a la niña para encararla con seriedad.

—De acuerdo, Maria-chan. Te garantizo que la magia de la Navidad hará algo esta vez para solucionar todo esto, pero tienes que prometerme que serás más cuidadosa la próxima vez. —La niña le miró con sus grandes ojos acuosos llenos de expectación—. Tsuruga Ren no debe enterarse de esto, ¿está bien? Se pondría muy triste y tú tienes una misión de Kyoko-chan que cumplir.

La pequeña asintió con un ánimo repentinamente renovado. Yashiro le acarició con suavidad la mejilla y ella emprendió su camino arrastrando la pesada bolsa y los tediosos adornos navideños.

Yukihito se frotó las manos para infundirse ánimo. Indudablemente, los primeros pasos para su investigación lo conducían hacia el despacho del Presidente Lory. Sin embargo, justo cuando cruzó la primera esquina, golpeó con la punta del pie algún objeto que hizo un ruido metálico. El manager se arrodilló para alzarlo con cautela.

Eran las llaves de un vehículo de alta gama y, Yashiro podía evocar casi con naturalidad sus refinados acabados plateados.

_«Mierda...», _se lamentó el hombre.

Ahora sí que no había nada más que hacer...

.

.

.

_Recordaba el sabor cítrico que la mezcla de frutas había creado en su paladar. Dio un sorbo más antes de apartarse la pajita y dedicó una mirada contemplativa a la arena blanca como diminutos diamantes y al sol anaranjado que ahora se colaba débil entre las palmeras. Al brillo de la espuma y del mar que parecía susurrarle en la lejanía palabras que sonaban atronadoras dentro de su cabeza._

_Entonces, se volteó a verla._

_Estaba allí, y no lo estaba._

_Tras sentir el peso de su mirada, la chica dejó de mirarle a los ojos, a los labios, al revuelo que la agradable brisa veraniega creaba en su pelo. A ese no sé qué que pareciera querer encontrar en alguna parte de su fisonomía. Y en su infructuoso intento, Ren comprendió que ella estaba incómoda; como si mágicamente no fuera la misma chica encantadora que encontrara en la playa hace unas horas. O como si el que hubiese cambiado por completo fuera efectivamente él._

—_Mogami-san, ¿hay algo mal con tu refresco? —preguntó confuso, haciendo que la aludida diera un pequeño brinco sobre su asiento de mimbre._

—_No, no... De verdad tenía razón. Nunca había probado un zumo tropical tan bueno como éste._

—_¿Estás segura? Porque encuentro un poco complicado que puedas apreciarlo sólo con los ojos._

_La chica bajó su mirada en busca de su copa de refresco y sus mejillas se colorearon cuando la encontró intacta. Soltó una risita nerviosa y enseguida rodeó la pajita con los labios._

_Daba igual lo que hiciera. Ni el mejor manjar ni las vistas más impresionantes harían que Kyoko disfrutara de su estancia allí con su perturbadora compañía. No después del inesperado encuentro en la playa con el Príncipe de las Hadas..._

_El nudo volvió a apretarse bajo su pecho cuando Ren reparó en su penosa situación. ¿Acaso había algo más patético que sentir celos? Sobre todo porque era absolutamente consciente de que su anterior acompañante y el único al que extrañaba la chica, resultaba ser también él. O al menos, un reflejo de sí mismo, tan abstracto como un rayo de luz dividido en porciones al atravesar un prisma. Aunque, eso no disminuía sus celos en absoluto..._

_Corn siempre proyectaría sobre él una indestructible sombra de la que jamás escaparía. Ren no podía superar su posición en el corazón de la chica que tenía delante por más que lo intentara._

—_Tsuruga Ren —pronunció ella, y él rodó los ojos inmediatamente para verla, aunque ella no le prestó atención. Su interés residía en el remolino que creaba con la pajita sobre la superficie de su vaso, mientras movía los labios una y otra vez—. Tsuruga Ren... Tsu.. ru... ga... Ren... —entonaba monótona._

_Inesperadamente, ella congeló todo movimiento para alzar la vista._

—_¿Cuál es su nombre real, Tsuruga-san?_

_El último sorbo de jugo le obstruyó la garganta antes de que pudiera tomar la servilleta con la que evitar el desastre._

_Ren se limpió la comisura de la boca mientras la miraba absorto. Cielo Santo, eso había sido inesperado. Muy inesperado. Aguardaba que en aquella sucesión de segundos algo verdaderamente eficaz brotara en mitad del blanco impoluto de su cabeza, pero ningún buen pensamiento acudió en su ayuda._

—_Mogami-san, ¿por qué ese interés tan de repente...? —inquirió, preparado para cualquier ocurrencia suya, únicamente comprobando cómo ella se encogía de hombros._

—_No lo sé. Curiosidad, supongo. Después de tanto tiempo, incluso teniendo en cuenta que alguna vez me encargué de ser su manager y de manejar sus asuntos, estaba pensando que era bastante llamativo que yo no hubiese sabido nunca su auténtico nombre._

—_No es algo tan extraordinario si reparas en que realmente siempre hemos convivido en un ámbito profesional..._

_Antes de terminar su frase ya se había dado cuenta del error garrafal que había cometido. Instintivamente, sus dedos habían rodeado la copa, aunque después de la fugaz expresión de sorpresa y pesadumbre por partes iguales en el rostro de la actriz, no sintió que tuviese fuerzas para levantarla hasta sus resecos labios._

—_Lo que quería decir..._

—_No, está bien —le interrumpió ella con una sonrisa tirante—. Esto ha sido muy indiscreto por mi parte. Por favor, acepte mis disculpas, Tsuruga-san. No quería hacerle sentir incómodo._

_Un momentáneo silencio se propagó entre ambos mientras se maldecía interiormente por no ser capaz de actuar con propiedad. Lo último que quería es que ella llegara a sentirse mal. Eso nunca. Si algo había fallado era responsabilidad suya. Pero, apartarse la máscara que le había estado protegiendo durante años para abrirle su corazón, no era tarea sencilla._

—_Creo que estoy un poco cansada —añadió la chica poniéndose de pie—. Si no le importa voy a retirarme primero. Apenas he tenido tiempo para dormir antes del viaje y el vuelo también ha sido aparatoso._

_Kyoko se despidió de él sin cruzar realmente sus ojos. Ren deseó retenerla, sujetar su muñeca con convicción y exponerle esa otra realidad que llevaba tanto tiempo quitándole el sueño. Pero, por más inmensos que fueran sus deseos de sincerarse con la chica, sólo un escueto «buenas noches» escapó de sus labios antes de que ella pudiera darse media vuelta y marcharse definitivamente._

_No podía contarle la verdad. No debía. Porque él no quería perderla. No ahora que había descubierto que ella era la única persona capaz de salvar el último rayo de luz que pudiera quedarle dentro._

_Ella estaba enamorada del falso espejismo de un hombre imperfecto... _

_Y él no estaba preparado para destruir ese recuerdo. Ni su ya maltrecho corazón._

Con pesadez, Ren abrió los ojos sin ser verdaderamente consciente del momento en que los había cerrado. El fragmento desapareció rápidamente de su cabeza, pero notó el punto exacto en donde parte de él había quedado anclado en su interior.

La sombría expresión en el usual rostro angelical de Mogami Kyoko provocaba que la energía de cada rincón de su ser se esfumara inmediatamente. Su encuentro con el Príncipe de las Hadas parecía haber absorbido su alegría, y sólo él tenía la culpa por ello. Ser el causante de su infelicidad era más de lo que podía soportar. Más de lo que podía permitirse. Más de lo que podía perdonarse nunca.

Si tan sólo hubiese sido valiente aquella vez y se hubiese enfrentado a sus mayores miedos explicándole a Kyoko la persona que era en realidad, tal vez habría tenido una oportunidad de arreglar las cosas. Ahora era evidente que la actriz no necesitaba escuchar más.

"_Nunca la había visto tan triste antes." _

"_Como si estuviera decepcionada..." _

"_... o como si huyera de algo que hacía sufrir a su corazón."_

Cuando Tsuruga Ren escuchó a Maria pronunciar esas palabras, la permanente opresión en su pecho aumentó considerablemente. No necesitaba seguir oyendo a hurtadillas para comprender que la causa de su tristeza había sido su actitud irresponsable.

Aun si quererlo, había sido incapaz de mantener con eficacia la máscara perfecta del príncipe Corn, y entre sus puntos débiles, Mogami Kyoko había advertido el abismo insondable que las experiencias de su pasado habían originado en su corazón. Para entonces, había pretendido restarle importancia con el fin de que su putrefacta oscuridad no mancillara la pureza de la chica, pero ya era demasiado tarde...

Ni siquiera Tsuruga Ren, la única porción de sí mismo que él era capaz de mostrarle, podía suponer un consuelo para la chica y, ciertamente, él no podía culparla. «_No es algo tan extraordinario si reparas en que realmente siempre hemos convivido en un ámbito profesional.» _Las palabras más desacertadas del mundo en el peor momento de todos habían sido capaces de destruir la complicidad que ambos habían construido durante meses, hasta el punto en que el gélido muro que ahora los separaba podía ser tocado con las puntas de los dedos.

El desenlace que tanto había tratado de evitar le había sido concedido precisamente jugando las cartas que había usado para sortearlo.

Se había prometido dejarla ir si ella lo deseaba, pero se hallaba contradiciendo sus propias palabras. No podía renunciara ella sin más. No hasta arrancarse la última espina del corazón. Tenía que recuperarla. Si la perdía a ella, entonces no tendría nada, nada que le importara de verdad. Aunque era mucho más fácil de decir que de hacer.

El vació que su partida le provocaba mitigaba sus esperanzas, pero deseaba oír el rechazo de su boca, por más cruel que fuera.

_«No tienes que decidir nada ahora, pero debes saber que todo lo que va a importarme en el futuro va a depender de tu respuesta.»_

¿Y si simplemente la había asustado?

¿Y si con su presión le había hecho sentir miedo?

Tsuruga Ren cerró los ojos, apoyó la cabeza contra la pared y suspiró con cansancio.

Tampoco iba a arreglar nada lamentándose a las puertas de su apartamento.

Poco después, el andar de unos pasos familiares sumado al tintineo metálico de algún objeto que podía imaginarse, le hicieron arquear una ceja. Lentamente abrió los ojos y se topó de bruces con las extraviadas llaves de su casa y su auto, y la sonriente expresión de su manager.

—Hey, tú, zoquete... Creo que te olvidaste esto... —le saludó Yashiro con una mirada cómplice del por qué y dónde las había perdido—. ¿Tenías pensado quedarte todo el día durmiendo en el pasillo? ¿Qué crees que iban a decir de ti los vecinos? Y más grave aún, ¿quién piensas que tendría que encargarse de limpiar toda esa penosa imagen?

Con un ademán de sonrisa, invitó al hombre a sentarse junto a él. A pesar de todo, no podía negar que se alegraba de verle.

—Y entonces, Ren, de una vez por todas, ¿quieres hablar del tema...?

El actor japonés bufó por la nariz antes de abrir la lata de cerveza que Yukihito acababa de pasarle.

Suponía que era una pregunta retórica.

.

.

.

_Fuwa Shotaro había tenido otros planes para ella. Desde que la conocía, siempre había sido así; como una pequeña y desvalida corderita perdida en el monte que siguiera ciegamente los pasos de su amo. Las circunstancias se habían modificado notablemente desde entonces, pero en su interior, Shotaro entendía que seguía siendo su luz la que señalaba el camino a seguir para Mogami Kyoko._

_Sí, Shotaro había tenido otros proyectos en mente para su amiga y para él, y desde luego, estos no incluían enamorarse perdidamente de ella o hincar la rodilla ante sus pies. Que su indómito corazón se doblegase ante ella ya era más que suficiente y lo medianamente soportable para su henchido ego._

_No era de extrañar que esos ojos de un ámbar indescriptible ardieran de miedo y rencor mientras lo observaban. La expresión gélida de la chica sería una que nadie más que él conocería jamás, y suponía que si así era, resultaba precisamente porque él le importaba._

_A pesar de la frialdad que ella le mostraba, Shotaro era el único capaz de persuadirla y arrojarla a la más absoluta locura. Del mismo modo que el amor y el odio que albergaba por él, en el acelerado corazón que palpitaba ante su presencia, bailaba en compases muy parecidos._

_Sin apartar la ceñuda mirada de ella, le confesó:_

—_Esto es lo más difícil que haré nunca._

_Ella no le prestó atención, siempre mirando a un punto cualquiera en la pared de aquel camerino, aunque no hubiera lugar a dudas sobre que cuando su voz, su sombra o su recuerdo se plantaba ante ella, el resto del mundo desaparecía._

—_Quiero... Necesito que me hagas un favor._

_Inesperadamente, ella giró el cuello. Esperaba ver una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios carnosos, pero sólo atisbó una profunda decepción._

—_Tu desfachatez es digna de admirarse —musitó ella con serenidad—. Si después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos aún tienes la confianza de que voy a complacer cualquier capricho que se te antoje, entonces, es que no has estado prestando atención durante todo este tiempo o que, por el contrario, eres definitivamente más idiota de lo que creía. Lo cual me cuadraría bastante._

_Kyoko volvió a apartar la mirada y él vio en sus ojos que continuaba pensando que seguía siendo el mismo chico inmaduro y engreído de siempre._

—_No estaría aquí si hubiera otro modo de solucionarlo._

—_Cállate, Shotaro. —Ella se aferró con impotencia el borde de su vestido—. Yo ya no soy una opción para alcanzar tus propósitos. No volveré a mover un dedo por ti._

—_No quiero que lo hagas por mí —respondió, apretando el puño sobre el tocador frente al que ambos estaban sentados._

—_En tu cerebro no hay espacio para pensar en nadie más que en ti mismo, Shotaro. Te conozco muy bien, no me vengas ahora con..._

—_Okami-san está enferma._

_Kyoko devolvió su atención a él de un movimiento rápido._

—_¿Mamá...? —inquirió en un hilo de voz, casi temerosa de que pronunciar aquella palabra en alto tuviera graves consecuencias. Él asintió apenas, y después de un largo minuto de estudiar su rostro para vislumbrar la más mínima falsedad, la chica aclaró—: Esto es impropio hasta de un ser mezquino como tú. —La rabia era ahora más perceptible en su voz—. Te juro que si te atreves a jugar con algo tan delicado como esto, jamás voy a perdonarte. _

_El modo en que su expresión se endureció, le hizo saber a ella que lo había hecho sentir ofendido. Shotaro buscó en los pliegues de su llamativa chaqueta de cuero negro y extrajo de él un arrugado papel que deslizó lentamente hacia ella a través de la mesa del tocador._

—_¿Qué es esto? —Ella miró el documento con vacilación antes de tomarlo y desdoblarlo cuidadosamente como si manipulara un explosivo._

—_Reconocerás la letra de mi madre. Me llegó hace una semana._

—_¿Una semana? Esta fechado desde hace un mes —dijo con indignación._

—_Ahórrate los comentarios. Sabes perfectamente que tardaría una semana en leer las cartas que llegan a mí en tan sólo un par de horas._

—_Ésta no es una estúpida carta de esas admiradoras que ni siquiera sabes que existen. —Kyoko maximizó el reflejo de su enfado—. Se trata de tu madre._

—_No he vuelto a saber de ellos desde entonces —señaló apenas. No tenía que esforzarse para que Kyoko recordara el momento en que ambos habían partido de Kyoto sin mirar atrás._

—_Eso no justifica tu desentendimiento. Siempre has sido un irresponsable._

—_Deberías saber mejor que nadie cuál es exactamente la relación con mis padres._

—_Y sólo tú tienes la culpa de eso._

_La palma de Shotaro incidió sobre la mesa antes de que pudiera levantarse de un movimiento abrupto. Estaba colérico, sus mandíbulas aplastadas y los ojos fijos en ella como dos estacas llameantes. No era aconsejable perder los papeles frente a ella ahora que la necesitaba, pero no podía evitar sentir dolor ante sus reproches. Porque, a pesar de sus diferencias, Kyoko estaba siendo injusta._

_Si ella le había apoyado en su decisión de abandonar a sus padres en contra de todos sus deseos, era porque también sabía que su situación allí era insostenible._

—_Sólo pretendes hacerme daño. Pero si no me escuchas, no me lo estarás causando a mí —compartió mientras la miraba desde su altura, y ella suavizó el entrecejo._

—_¿Qué quieres?_

—_Ya sabes lo que quiero —dijo una vez que se hubo tranquilizado. Volvió a acomodarse sobre la silla frente a ella e hizo un gesto descuidado hacia la carta que aún sostenía ella entre las manos—. Es la única forma. Sólo por Navidad._

—_No pienso honrar esa insinuación con una respuesta. Es tu vida y estos son tus problemas. Encárgate tú mismo de ellos._

—_¿Crees de verdad que allí han cambiado las cosas desde que nos marchamos? —Su silla se arrastró unos palmos hacia delante—. Me he convertido exactamente en lo que una familia tradicional como la mía detesta. Incluso si regreso, eso sólo empeoraría las cosas. Lo único que daría un poco de paz a Okami-san es ver que finalmente los jóvenes a los que crió acaban formando un futuro juntos, tal y como ella quería, y yo estoy dispuesto a sacrificarme por un tiempo si tú colaboras conmigo. —Ella le enfocó con ojos totalmente incrédulos—. No lo hagas por mí, hazlo por la única persona que se apiadó de ti cuando más lo necesitabas. Me parece que le debes algo._

_Kyoko se puso en pie con tanta brutalidad que la silla cayó sobre sus patas traseras. Arrojó la carta contra el muchacho y abrió la puerta del camerino para indicarle su camino a tomar._

—_Márchate, Shotaro._

—_No voy a..._

—_¡Márchate! —gritó, con la voz repentinamente temblorosa—. No quiero tener que volver a verte._

_Él no hizo ningún movimiento por unos segundos. Suponía que su delicada proposición era una ofensa en toda regla, pero si algo había desatado los nervios de la chica eran únicamente sus últimas palabras. Que Shotaro sugiriera que no se sentía agradecida con la familia que la había protegido incluso cuando su propia madre le dio la espalda, era mucho más de lo que se veía capaz de soportar sin verse tentada a que aquella disputa pasara a mayores. Sus diferencias con él eran exactamente eso; sólo de ambos._

_El muchacho se incorporó, guardó con rudeza la carta en su chaqueta y se paró en el marco de la puerta, a su lado, antes de que pudiera retirarse._

—_Espero que no tengas que arrepentirte de esto —susurró, y un estruendoso portazo siguió a los pasos fuertes de sus largas botas a lo largo del pasillo._

_Una hora después de aquello, Shotaro seguía en la cafetería de la estación televisiva, tratando de contenerse para no regresar sobre los pasos que ya había dejado atrás. En todo su más amplio sentido. Pues, que cumplir los deseos de sus padres le trajera sin cuidado, no quería decir que no sintiera un inmenso afecto por ellos. Sobre todo, si se trataba de su madre._

_Shotaro no se engañaba al respecto. Ni siquiera ahora podría afirmar sentir el más mínimo arrepentimiento por lo que había sucedido. Había sentido que había hecho lo correcto incluso la primera vez que puso un pie sobre Tokyo, saboreando al fin la libertad de la que le habían privado por años. Que su éxito pasase inadvertido para sus padres magullaba ciertamente su orgullo, pero durante los meses más recientes había madurado lo necesario para aprender a vivir con ello. Lo suficiente para ser él, por una vez, quien daba su brazo a torcer._

_Si sus padres no habían estado para él cuando más los había necesitado, no significaba que él no fuese a estar con ellos cuando así lo requerían. Incluso si tenía que valerse de engaños. Incluso si tenía que olvidar. Podía no perdonar a los demás sus faltas, pero tras la ruptura con Kyoko, había aprendido que, ante todo, era un ser incapaz de perdonarse a sí mismo sus errores hacia los demás. No estaba dispuesto a que la hostilidad llegara tan lejos con sus padres, y si para ello debía rogarle a su archienemiga, entonces, lo haría._

_El muchacho inspiró con profundidad antes de volver a golpear firmemente los nudillos contra la puerta del camerino de la actriz primeriza. Al no obtener respuesta, giró el picaporte con lentitud y volvió a abordar la recamara hasta percatarse del ligero barullo que aguardaba detrás de un biombo._

—_¿Kyoko...?_

_Los cuchicheos dejaron de oírse súbitamente y el muchacho plegó suavemente la pieza antes de quedar completamente petrificado de pies a cabeza._

_Lo que había ante sus ojos era la último que se habría imaginado._

_Frente a él, la hermosa piel de su amiga de la infancia quedaba totalmente expuesta sobre la espalda que tenía al descubierto. Las graciosas ondulaciones de su cabello acariciaban los hombros desnudos sobre los que Shotaro reconoció una peculiar marca de nacimiento que no veía desde hace años y, a decir verdad, debía admitir que se habría sentido preocupantemente nervioso si la vestimenta que apenas se sostenía sobre sus senos no hubiese sido precisamente lo más ridículo que había visto jamás._

_Una expresión de horror infinito deformó las facciones de la chica cuando se percató al fin de su presencia, y el grito posterior de sus garganta estuvo casi a punto de hacerle perder el conocimiento._

_Sho cerró los ojos en una mueca de dolor, la chica se abalanzó hacia él como una fiera hambrienta siendo liberada de su cautiverio y un ajetreado forcejeo hizo caer el bastidor al suelo, y sobre él, a ambos._

—_¡¿Qué demonios haces?! —exclamó notando la intensa punzada de dolor que una pieza de metal provocaba en su espalda. El malestar aumentó cuando la chica empezó a removerse sobre sus costillas._

—_¡Imbécil! ¡¿Cómo has sido capaz?! —bramó enfurecida a la vez que trataba de golpearle sin que la otra mano hiciera caer su espléndido disfraz de pollo—. ¿No sabes lo que significa una puerta cerrada? Maldito pervertido, ¡seguro que lo has hecho a posta!_

—_¿Q-qué...? ¿Q-qué demonios es lo que estás insinuando? No tengo ningún interés en contemplar tu carente figura. De hecho, creo que este grotesco espectáculo acaba de destrozar mi libido de por vida, y además... —contestó mientras sus ojos repasaban con desdén su anatomía para que el mensaje quedara claro—. Te recuerdo que no hay nada ahí que no haya visto ya._

_La chica dejó de forcejear en el acto, ruborizándose. Y sin entender muy bien por qué, él lo hizo también._

—_Eres... idiota —masculló enfadada antes de levantarse del suelo._

_Cuando la chica hubo estado de pie, Shotaro se incorporó alejándose lo posible de ella. Desde luego, Kyoko había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que se bañaran juntos en la sauna de su hogar, cuando ambos eran apenas unos niños. Ahora sentía la piel erizaba bajo la porción de ropa que ella había presionado con su esbelta figura, y no es que estuviese interesado en seguir descubriendo la insultante facilidad con la que ella conseguía que su cuerpo dejara de pertenecerle._

—_Date la vuelta, imbécil._

—_No tienes que decírmelo._

_A su espalda, Shotaro advertía la suave fricción de la ropa casi como si pudiera ver con nitidez en su mente el modo en que se ceñía el suave vestido. Tosió incómodo, se cruzó de brazos y volvió a mirar al frente. Todo estaba allí. Las plumas, las grandes y feas garras. La enorme cabeza de pollo que parecía mirarle con odio incluso con las cuencas vacías._

—_Sabía que habías sido tú —musitó ladeando la cabeza levemente—. Ese pollo del demonio..._

—_Se llama Bo._

—_Oh, ¡y tiene nombre! Quedan claras tus expectativas si eres capaz de enorgullecerte sólo por eso. —La chica le rodeó para alzar su barbilla y observarle con la misma arrogancia._

—_Estoy agradecida de todo aquello que me ayudó a elevarme. Te recuerdo que tú también empezaste desde lo más bajo._

—_No te lo estás creyendo ni tú —espetó en cuatro tonos más graves._

—_¿En serio? ¿Acaso ya no recuerdas ese lavadero de coches al que pusiste melodía?_

—_Yo no he... Eso no cuenta, idiota._

—_¿Cómo era...? Ah, claro... ¡Frota, frota sin parar! ¡Brum, brum! ¡Mira así soy feliz, gracias por venir aquí! ¡Conduzca con cuidado, sonrisa de lado a lado! —canturreó a viva voz. La expresión congestionada del chico era una mezcla de ira y vergüenza._

—_¡Cierra tu maldito pico de pollo...!_

—_¿O qué? ¿Eh? —La nariz de la chica rozó la punta de la suya. Estaba tan cerca de ella que podía adivinar el sabor de su lápiz labial. Ella pareció percatarse también y ambos giraron las cabezas en direcciones distintas._

_Un molesto silencio los ensordeció por unos instantes. A su lado, y con un matiz de dolor nuevamente reconstruido, Kyoko suspiró._

—_¿Por qué has vuelto, Shotaro? Incluso si aceptara tu estúpida idea, no serviría de nada. Okami-san no es alguien a quien se pueda engañar fácilmente._

—_Lo sé, pero ¿qué quieres que te diga? A veces hay que dejar oír a los demás exactamente lo que desean. Aun si saben que se trata de una mentira._

_Él se pasó una mano tras el cuello, nervioso, y luego retrocedió. Tratar de ser sincero con ella era más difícil de lo que nadie podía imaginarse. La miró en silencio, con franqueza. Los oscuros sentimientos de Kyoko hacía él no cambiarían nunca, pero sabía que ahora ella le observaba sin un ápice de maldad._

—_Yo... Necesito pensarlo —respondió finalmente._

_Por un alarmante instante, el cantante había sentido la necesidad de cernirse sobre ella para hacer algo que quizás ya no sabría nunca. La puerta del camerino fue aporreada. La voz de una chica pidió permiso sin entrar a la habitación y la palidez de su ex-amiga subió por lo alto cuando escuchó ese preciso nombre brotar en el aire._

—_Kyoko-chan, ¿estás por ahí? Tsuruga-san se ha pasado a verte. ¿Quieres que le diga que pase?_

_La agónica indecisión de la chica quedó reflejada en los ojos que asomaban de sus órbitas. Kyoko le miró a él con horror, pero sorpresivamente, también a aquella cabeza de pollo apostada en un rincón del vestidor. A Sho no le fue especialmente complicado adivinar que ella se decidía sobre cuál de esas dos opciones traería su perdición primero._

—_S-sí, por favor. Dame un momento —comentó apurada._

—_¡Agh, no me digas que...!_

—_¡Cierra la boca! —gritó en un susurro antes de empujarlo contra la pared—. Si te escucho respirar... , si se te ocurre hacer una tontería, te juro que será la última cosa que hagas con vida, ¿me entiendes?_

_Sho sonrió contra la mano que ella apretaba contra su boca y ella le lanzó una última mirada desafiante antes de ocultar el disfraz con una lona y colocar nuevamente el biombo en un rincón tras el que él pudiera ocultarse._

_Al principio, no escuchó nada, sólo las ligeras pisadas de la actriz como si reordenara su camerino aceleradamente. Y luego, la voz. Esa voz en cuestión. La sensación de tenerle tan sólo al otro lado del bastidor hacia que una mano invisible retorciera con saña cada uno de sus puntos vitales, aunque, su furia se había centrado en la facilidad con la que lograba hacer tartamudear a esa idiota._

—_No tenía que haberse molestado —dijo Kyoko—. De verdad, Tsuruga-san, usted no debería estar haciendo este tipo de cosas. ¿Qué diría Maria-chan si se enterase de que anda usurpándole el honor de entregar personalmente las invitaciones de Navidad de la empresa? —El tono burlón de su voz arrancó una cálida carcajada en el actor y, una vez más, Shotaro notó en su estómago un ajetreo nauseabundo._

—_Me gusta saber que no se pierden por el camino. Además, estaba de paso._

—_Eso no es verdad... Su locación queda al otro lado de la ciudad._

—_Está bien, Mogami-san. Me divierto haciéndolo, ¿estás feliz? Aún así, sería mejor si Maria no lo supiera —bromeó._

—_¿Cuántas ha entregado ya...?_

—_Eso no tiene nada que ver..._

—_¿Cuántas?_

—_La más importante y con eso me basta._

—_¡Lo sabía!_

_Shotaro se sostuvo el puente de la nariz. Aunque tarde, Kyoko también se había dado cuenta de lo que acababa de darle a entender ese aficionado del espectáculo. Oyó a la chica balbucear esa sonata de tonterías que soltaba cada vez que estaba nerviosa, y seguidamente, todo se redujo a un momentáneo silencio._

_Silencio, ¿por qué silencio? Shotaro los odiaba. Mientras conversaban podía retorcerse en su cólera, pero durante los silencios, podía estar pasando cualquier cosa sin que él lo supiera... ¡Cualquier cosa!_

—_Tsuruga-san, ehm... Gracias por venir hasta aquí —dijo, su voz sonaba tímida y estrangulada—. Lo cierto es que yo no querría seguir consumiendo más de su tiempo._

—_Pero a mí me encantaría que aclarásemos una cosa más._

_Y entonces, por primera vez e incluso arrinconado tras ese pequeño biombo a través del cual no podía ver nada, Shotaro cayó en cuenta de que ella estaba irritada. Irritada, sí. No por su indiscreta noción de él allí, si no única y exclusivamente por la presencia de Tsuruga Ren cerca de ella._

_Aquello cambiaba considerablemente su conciencia sobre las cosas. _

_Desde siempre, Sho había asumido la fuerza irresistible de la que aquel actor de quinta se servía para manipular a una ingenua nata como su amiga de la infancia. Nunca había sopesado que cuando Mogami Kyoko le repetía una y otra vez no tener una relación especial con su mentor, estuviese realmente en lo correcto._

_Este nuevo conocimiento tiraba involuntariamente de sus mejillas. A fin de cuentas, uno no veía a Tsuruga Ren siendo desechado todos los días..._

—_Estaba pensando sobre lo que nos ha ocurrido durante este último tramo... —escuchó decir a Ren—. Sé que nuestra estancia en Guam no fue lo que ninguno esperaba. Algo debió suceder allí porque nuestra relación no ha vuelto a ser la misma desde entonces. Así que... me gustaría arreglarlo. _

_Mientras su imaginación daba múltiples aspectos a ese «algo» del que Tsuruga Ren hablaba, Shotaro escuchó los sonidos suaves de unos pasos._

—_Yo creo que no es ne..._

—_Mogami-san, por favor, si dices que estoy exagerando o que podemos simplemente dejarlo pasar, no te creeré. Y es importante para mí que te tomes en serio esto._

_Shotaro se desesperó. Si esa chica idiota no quería aclarar nada con él, entonces, debería sencillamente patearlo fuera. Con un cuidado desmesurado, asomó la nariz por el borde del artilugio. Con sólo mirar el modo en que el actor apretaba la carta contra las manos de Kyoko, sentía un devastador torbellino interior amenazando con destrozar todo a su periferia._

—_Ésta no es ninguna invitación de la empresa —le aclaró, y la chica miró con fijeza el modo en que sus manos se entrelazaban sobre el fino palme entre ambas—. No tienes que decidir nada ahora, pero debes saber que todo lo que va a importarme en el futuro va a depender de tu respuesta._

_Alzando su barbilla, Ren la obligó a mirarle a los ojos. Luego, dejó que sus dedos le acariciaran el cuello y sostuvo entre sus manos una pequeña pieza que brillaba tanto como un diamante. Se inclinó, sus labios besaron el colgante que prendía del cuello de Kyoko y Sho percibió el estremecimiento que el roce de su respiración provocaba en ella. _

_Sin más demora, Tsuruga Ren giró sobre sí mismo, despidiéndose de ella con una mirada que él mejor que nadie sabía interpretar: la amaba. La amaba como sólo un hombre sin nada mas por perder lo haría. Aquel claro conocimiento le ponía de los nervios, pero no tuvo oportunidad de hacer nada más que contenerse. Un par de segundos después, Kyoko abandonó también el lugar y él no volvió a saber nada de ella._

_Nada. Excepto que, ella había sido incapaz de arrojarse a esos brazos, y por lo tanto, él aún tenía una posibilidad de que su amor le perteneciera..._

Sho se apartó los cascos para regresar de la estancia de su cerebro a la que la magia indescriptible de la música lo transportaba. Tenía el gesto ceñudo y pensativo cuando Shouko abrió inesperadamente la puerta de su habitación asignada, una que se parecía mucho a aquella que había compartido con Mogami Kyoko tan sólo una semana antes.

Tan pronto como se puso en pie, un manto de plumas negras descendió por su espalda desde el inicio de sus hombros. Las hebillas plateadas brillaron en las botas que bordeaban por encima de su rodilla y el cuero oscuro se tensaba por encima de cada uno de sus músculos como si se tratase de su propia piel. Shouko se paró frente a él, estiró una mano que le revolvió ligeramente el rubio flequillo, y con una sonrisa satisfactoria, le instó a seguirle.

—¿Estás preparado? —preguntó la manager con júbilo.

—No pienso responder. Tras un año trabajado para mí debería ser evidente.

—No trabajo para ti —le refutó sin sentirse realmente preocupada—. Pero ya te explicaré la jerarquía de la agencia en otro momento. Ahora deberías estar más feliz, Sho. En unas semanas será Navidad.

—No me digas... —El chico hizo un movimiento descuidado con la cabeza para señalar los numerosos adornos que casi impedían el paso por los pasillos del estudio televisivo. Shouko entornó los ojos.

—Si fuera un poco responsable te pediría innecesariamente que no olvides realizar durante tu descanso todas esas cosas que ya sé que vas a hacer —añadió mientras cerraba repentinamente su carpeta de apuntes—. Pero la verdad es que te aprecio un poco, así que voy a rogarte que disfrutes de este tiempo. Pierde la cabeza por unos días, reúnete con todo esa gente con la que llevas proponiéndote cenar desde hace meses y repara algún corazón partido en vez de romperlo, eso ya lo haces usualmente.

—Yo también te quiero, Shouko.

La mirada divertida del cantante le arrancó una risita risueña, y Shouko se apresuró en darle un afectuoso pellizco en la mejilla.

—Por eso eres mi preferido. Ahora entra ahí dentro y deja a todos boquiabiertos como tú sabes.

Sho rodeó el brazo de su agente antes de que ésta pudiera colocarse en su lugar correspondiente tras el plató.

—¿Has hecho lo que te pedí...? —La cara de la castaña se ensombreció repentinamente.

—¿Tenemos que hablar de eso ahora? —Contempló por un momento la ceja alta del muchacho, y entonces, resopló—: Lo he intentado, pero ha sido imposible.

—¿Imposible? ¿Durante mañana, tarde y noche? Shouko, por favor... —se mofó el chico con una sonrisa ladina—. Estamos hablando de Kyoko, ¿quién podría estar por debajo de ella en la agencia? ¿Los celadores? No, espera... Tal vez, ¿la chica que afila los lápices de la recepción? No puede estar tan ocupada...

La mujer le miró con una expresión desaprobadora. El director del show asomó su cabecita desde el otro lado de la habitación y Sho despachó con un movimiento desdeñoso su expresión interrogante.

—No creo que sea un problema con su agenda. Sencillamente, Mogami-san no está disponible.

—¿Cómo que no está disponible...? Hazle llegar la maldita nota a ese restaurante, o a donde demonios sea que se aloje...

—¡Cinco minutos y estamos en el aire! —volvió a gritar el director del show antes de que el cantante alzara dos dedos que representaban los minutos que estaba dispuesto a demorarse.

—No ha vuelto a aparecer por allí...

—¿Y dónde está...? ¿Con amigas? No, claro... —se corrigió con obviedad—. Tendrá unas semanas de vacaciones, no puede permitirse marcharse de aquí con su presupuesto...

—Sho, lo que trato de decirte es que Kyoko ha desaparecido voluntariamente.

Shouko lo miró directamente a los ojos, en donde su expresión parecía tomar matices muy contradictorios. El chico echó la cabeza hacia atrás inconscientemente, casi como si una parte de él no fuese capaz de comprender lo que le estaba exponiendo. Luego se apoyó sobre la pared, se acomodó el pelo con nerviosismo y concentró su furia en su agente.

—Está con él —musitó con convicción—. Búscala. Hazlo incluso aunque se hayan escondido debajo de las piedras. Quiero hablar con ella a como dé lugar.

—Sho, no creo que...

—¡Cuatro minutos! —recordó el director.

—¡Me queda un jodido minuto más, maldita sea!

La peor parte de su desesperación tuvo que reflejarse en sus ojos, porque el director del show no volvió a aparecerse de nuevo. La manager se tensó también. Sabía que Sho no iba a tener la mejor reacción del mundo cuando supiera que la chica a la que amaba y con la cual se esforzaba en hacer las paces había despreciado su petición, así como que su pensamiento más previsible sería que ésta habría decidido tomar unas largas vacaciones en compañía del hombre que más despreciaba en el mundo: Tsuruga Ren. Pero, de ahí a abandonar sus compromisos profesionales era un suceso que Shouko definitivamente no concebía.

Fuwa Sho tenía fama de ser temperamental y de carecer de una virtud tan valiosa como la paciencia, pero también de ser un artista comprometido con su trabajo, y a día de hoy, nadie era mejor que él en su terreno. Que plantara un evento en curso por una pataleta denotaba bastante bien las razones por las que Shouko podía preocuparse...

Sho comenzó a volar por donde unos minutos antes había llegado. Sinceramente, no estaba seguro hacia dónde se dirigía, pero sabía que no podía quedarse sin hacer más de lo que estaba a su alcance. Su mente le bombardeó con un centenar de posibilidades con las que se ensañaría con su ex-amiga una vez que llegara a tenerla delante, pero seguidamente, esa furia se transformó en decepción.

¿_Realmente_? ¿Ella había rehusado la posibilidad de pasar las navidades en Kyoto, junto a su familia, como una pareja consagrada, como había querido siempre?

Evidentemente, no.

Las manos le temblaron viéndose obligado a cerrarlas en puños cuando pensó en la nimia eventualidad de que Tsuruga Ren y su más que reconocido encanto manipulador, hubiesen conseguido persuadir a Kyoko incluso en contra de esos que Shotaro sabía perfectamente que eran sus verdaderos deseos.

Tenía que pensar algo con tranquilidad, con elegancia y con la mente fría, y entonces, él podría...

_«Lo voy a matar...»_, fue su primer pensamiento.

No sabía cuándo ni dónde, pero sí que lo haría lentamente...

No había emprendido una guerra contra la celebridad número uno de Japón para cederle sin una lucha digna lo que más le había importado jamás: el corazón de Kyoko.

Uno de sus puños se estrelló contra una pared sin que esto detuviera su avance. A su lado, un par de ajustadores le gritaron alguna grosería y él continuó caminando hasta que atisbó al final la puerta de su propio camerino. Fue entonces cuando lo notó. Un relámpago, una roca con vida propia cruzando de un pasillo a otro, un dolor desmesurado golpeándole en el pecho.

Shotaro se tambaleó hasta caer de bruces contra el suelo. Por unos segundos, temió haber arrollado a alguna de las estilistas que siempre deambulaban ajetreadas de un camerino a otro. El dolor entumeció su costado izquierdo por unos segundos, y cuando definitivamente pudo incorporarse, buscó con preocupación al pobre de espíritu que había tenido la desgracia de cruzarse en su camino.

—Por favor, disculpa, no estaba...

—Lo siento, fui yo que iba...

Y... sus ojos se encontraron con los de él.

Shotaro se sostuvo el lugar donde sentía el nacimiento de un moratón mientras el otro parecía observarle con la misma incredulidad que imaginó, debía estar mostrando él mismo.

Y, por una vez, casi como un alineamiento cósmico irrepetible, todos sus miedos, todos sus pensamientos, todos sus deseos parecieron conectarse a la vez alrededor de lo único que ambos tendrían jamás en común: _Si no estaba con él... ¿dónde demonios se había metido Kyoko?_

—Tsuruga Ren... —musitó el cantante con diversión—. ¿Me creerías si te dijera que me alegro de verte?

El aludido le devolvió la misma afilada mirada.

Él había pensado exactamente lo mismo.

.

.

.

_**Continuará.**_

* * *

_Pues sí, Kyoko se nos ha escapado (?). Tal vez lo importante no sea dónde, sino por qué. Y ya no puedo decir más (xD)._

_¡Nos leemos!_

_**Shizenai**_


	2. Parte II

_**El siguiente fic participa en el Amigo Invisible del foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP). Regalo para Nybell.**_

_¡Editando a la velocidad de la luz! Éste va a ser probablemente el capítulo más largo de todos. Y digo "probablemente" porque aún no he terminado el último y yo no soy muy buena midiendo a ojo los ingredientes. Bueno, el caso es que yo no veía el momento de cortarlo, tenía la imperiosa necesidad de que todo esto quedase en un único capítulo, de modo que... ¡así fue!_

_¡Espero que os guste! Y sobre todo a la persona a la que va destinado el fic. ¡Saludotes!_

_**Disclaimer: **Skip Beat y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Nakamura Yoshiki._

* * *

_**El final del sueño**_

* * *

**Parte II**

_Las lágrimas que habían estado impregnadas de Shotaro formaban ahora un mar inmenso y gélido que saturaba su corazón. Sin embargo, Kyoko recordaba bastante bien la primera vez que él la había hecho llorar de felicidad._

_Tenía apenas ocho años y más pequitas en el rostro que las estrellas que era capaz de contar por entonces en el cielo de Kyoto. Recordaba su cabello extremadamente lacio y oscuro repartido en dos juveniles coletas, los zapatos de charol que tanto le gustaban y que se ponía aunque ya le estaban pequeños, y sobre todo, el vestido de flores estampadas que Okami-san le había regalado por su reciente cumpleaños._

_No había un sólo huésped del Ryokan que no hubiese elogiado su graciosa figura, aunque nada sería comparable para ella con la más mínima atención de su amigo. No obstante, por eso estaba allí, parada ante él y con una sonrisa bobalicona que parecía invisible a los adormecidos sentidos de Shotaro. Aún se acordaba de haberle pedido sostener su maleta durante todo el largo camino sólo por el placer de que él pudiera mirarla un momento, sólo un momento, así como el modo en que el chico se hubo apenas encogido de hombros en señal de asentimiento._

_Así que, una vez más y como cada día, iniciaban su trayecto hasta el colegio. Allí esperaba puntual, al igual que siempre, Mayumi, la hija de uno de los profesores._

_Okami-san había estado en lo correcto acerca de esa chica. Cada vez que había llegado a casa llorando porque ella había roto su dibujo, la madre de Shotaro le había repetido que sólo odiaba de ella lo que ella no sería jamás: una princesita de carne y hueso prometida con un apuesto príncipe._

_Pero, la tranquilidad que le concedían esas palabras no duraba eternamente, y cuando Mayumi volvía a clavar sus ojos sobre ella, Kyoko sentía pánico._

_Durante los últimos meses había decidido separarse de Shotaro una cuadra antes de llegar a la escuela, pero en aquella ocasión, Shotaro había insistido en que no lo dejase solo._

_Kyoko se negó, el chico le apretó fuerte la muñeca y cuando ella se zafó de la sujeción para echar a correr, él la agarró tan rápido que uno de los hermosos tirantes de flores que adornaban sus hombros se partió en dos. Como era de esperarse, Kyoko escuchó estallar las carcajadas de Mayumi y sus amigas en la distancia, y una película lacrimosa cubrió sus ojos al instante._

—_No lo hagas —le ordenó Shotaro—. ¿Sabes? Me pone de los nervios que tengas que llorar siempre._

—_Pero... el vestido nuevo de Okami-san..._

—_¿Qué importa? Ni siquiera son flores de verdad... —añadió, y Kyoko sabía por el tono de su voz que Shotaro estaba terriblemente enfadado._

—_Lo siento, Sho-chan. De verdad que lo siento..._

_Entonces, él la miraba de esa extraña forma que le arrebataba el aliento. Shotaro se sentó sobre un pedrusco, se quitó uno de sus zapatos y deshizo los lazos para seguidamente dirigirse hacia ella. En sólo un minuto improvisó un arreglo para su tirante roto que luego adornó con una margarita que hubo arrancado del sendero._

—_¿Lo ves? Ya está... —El chico se dio media vuelta y ella le observó bajar por el pedregoso terreno con su pie descalzo._

—_¡P-pero... te vas a hacer daño!_

—_Nada será más molesto que escucharte lloriquear como una tonta._

_Kyoko podía sentir la punzada de culpabilidad en su estómago. Shotaro era más de lo que merecía y ella sólo sabía causarle problemas..._

_El transcurso de la mañana se sucedió con relativa normalidad dentro de lo que era usual en su vida. Se había puesto triste al imaginar la cara de Okami-san cuando contemplara el vestido maltrecho, pero pese a todo, le era imposible reprimir una sonrisa cada vez que ladeaba la cabeza y reparaba en la margarita que Shotaro había colocado en su hombro._

_Ya llevaba un buen rato esperando por él a unos metros de la salida, como siempre, en algún lejano lugar donde no pudiera verlos nadie. Mayumi y sus amigas la rodearon sin darse cuenta._

—_Lo haces a propósito, ¿verdad? —dijo la chica con virulencia—. ¡Nadie puede ser tan patosa!_

—_Sí, nadie... —apoyaron sus amigas—. Se aprovecha de Shotaro sólo porque él es tan lindo con todos..._

—_Tú sólo quieres a Shotaro para ti sola, ¿eh? —Mayumi lanzó un manotazo haciendo que su maleta cayera sobre el barro—. ¿Te crees especial? ¿Es eso? ¿Eres mejor que las demás?_

—_N-no... Yo sólo... Sho-chan y yo vivimos en el mismo sitio, es por eso que venimos jun..._

—_¿Sho-chan? —A la aguda voz de la chica siguió una hilera de risitas cínicas—. ¿Acaso te crees con el derecho de llamarlo así?_

—_No es eso..._

_Una de las amigas de Mayumi la agarró fuerte del brazo cuando retrocedió inconscientemente y la alta hija del profesor se paró con el gesto congestionado a escasos centímetros de su cara._

—_No te mereces a Shotaro, ni te mereces esto —dijo Mayumi, arrancándole la flor de un tironazo y destrozando nuevamente el tirante de su vestido—. ¡No te mereces nada! Shotaro sólo pasa tiempo contigo porque le das lástima. Porque no le importas a nadie. Eres sólo el perro callejero que va a mendigar los retos de comida a la papelera de su cocina._

_Kyoko se estremeció, ocultó el rostro entre las palmas de sus manos y echó a correr en ninguna dirección hasta que se congelaron sus lágrimas. Después de unos minutos dejó de sentir sus piernas mientras el dolor de su corazón crecía y crecía. No le resultó fácil respirar. De un momento a otro se tropezó con una piedra suelta en el camino, y entonces, fue a dar de bruces contra el suelo._

_Una de sus rodillas comenzó a sangrar sin parar, pero cuando Kyoko se acercó a la orilla del lago para limpiarla, quedó hipnotizada por su propio reflejo._

_Estaba sucia, sus coletas se habían desajustado y el barro había estropeado aún más su vestido._

_¿Y si Okami-san se equivocaba?_

_¿Y si Mayumi no mentía?_

_¿Y si ella sólo era un perro callejero al que la gente acariciaba por compasión?_

_Kyoko exhaló desde lo más profundo de su pecho, como si aquel inesperado descubrimiento alojara un peso enorme sobre su espalda. Ocultó su rostro entre sus rodillas y permaneció allí hasta que el sol empezó a desaparecer por el otro extremo._

_Entonces, notó el cosquilleo en su cabeza, la fragancia a magia invadiendo sus fosas nasales. Kyoko alzó la barbilla y la débil sombra de su sonrisa volvió a proyectarse a través de sus labios._

—_Corn... —susurró la niña._

_El príncipe de la hadas ladeó su cabeza. Había esperado encontrar en su rostro la misma expresión deslumbrante de siempre, pero sólo un mohín de disgusto colgaba de sus hermosas facciones._

—_¿Estás triste, Corn? —quiso saber con preocupación._

—_Estoy triste porque Kyoko-chan también lo está._

_La niña se mordió los labios, no le gustaba que su presencia resintiera el estado de ánimo de los demás._

_El chico de platinados cabellos pareció reparar en la herida de su rodilla, e inmediatamente, se acuclilló frente a ella para poner su pie sobre su regazo._

—_¡No, Corn! Sólo es... ¡Te vas a manchar!_

—_No digas tonterías..._

—_¡No quiero causarte molestias!_

—_¡Estate quieta o me voy a enfadar de verdad!_

_El príncipe le miró con el ceño fruncido y esos ojos de un turquesa tan extraño como Kyoko no había visto jamás en ninguna paleta de colores. Ella sabía que Corn podía tener mal genio, en muchas ocasiones él le había pedido disculpas, y ella lo había perdonado sólo porque imaginaba que un temperamento estoico era precisamente lo que se esperaba de alguien que sería Rey algún día._

_Kyoko sintió alivio al ver que el muchacho perdía el interés en su herida. Se acercó al lago, como hacía siempre, para hacer saltar piedras sobre la superficie, y en vez de eso, la niña advirtió cómo se arrancaba la manga de cuajo para sumergirla en el agua. Abrió la boca para protestar algo y volvió a cerrarla en cuanto tuvo la mirada de advertencia del chico de vuelta. Corn se sentó a su lado, limpió cuidadosamente su herida y rodeó su rodilla con la tela de su camisa rota para que ésta no pudiera infectarse._

—_No te alivia mucho, ¿verdad? —inquirió el chico y ella negó con la cabeza, abochornada—. Eso es porque la única herida que tienes está aquí realmente._

_El chico se presionó el pecho y ella hizo exactamente lo mismo. Enseguida, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y devolvió su atención al príncipe como si hubiese obrado algo maravilloso._

—_¿Cómo... cómo lo has sabido?_

—_Es una habilidad —rió el príncipe, y Kyoko adivinó que algo de su magia impregnaba también su risa, porque la tenue emisión de ésta parecía acariciarle las estrías de su alma—. ¿Qué le ha pasado hoy a Kyoko-chan? ¿Fueron las cucarachas otra vez?_

—_No... ¡Puag! —respondió ella notando un desagradable escalofrío._

—_¿Se rompió otra pieza de cerámica de Fuwa-san?_

—_No, dejó de guardarlas en el mismo sitio hace días._

—_¿Entonces...? —Sus rubias cejas se alzaron gradualmente—. Ah... —Y Kyoko supo en el acto lo que él estaba pensando: Shotaro, al final todo giraba en torno a él._

—_¡Ha sido culpa mía! —sollozó—. Rompí el vestido nuevo que me regaló Okami-san, luego obligué a Sho-chan a ir descalzo por la escuela y a lastimarse la planta del pie, dejó de hablarme porque quise llorar, y después, se enfadaron conmigo mis amigas de clase..._

—_Esas no son tus amigas, ¿cuántas veces tendré que decírtelo? _

—_¡Eso no me importa! ¡Pero lo que ellas decían es verdad!_

_Su voz rebotó en cada recoveco del bosque. Corn parpadeó confuso ante ella, y por ende, Kyoko volvió a esconderse en sus rodillas deseando que la tierra se la tragase._

—_Mayumi tiene razón. Yo sólo soy un lastre para Sho-chan. Nunca hago nada bien, él ya no sonríe cuando está conmigo... No me extraña que me odie... ¡Auch! ¡Para, Corn, para! —suplicó, y el chico dejó de tirar de una de sus coletas._

_La expresión de incredulidad que lucía el príncipe de la hadas fue lo más gracioso que Kyoko había visto nunca._

—_Eres tonta... —le aseguró—. ¿Alguna vez te paraste a pensar por qué Sho-chan se molesta contigo cuando lloras? —Ella la miró con un gesto expectante—. A Sho-chan le duele ver a su amiga triste. Probablemente, le trae sin cuidado lo que piensen los demás y solamente no soporta que esas chicas idiotas hagan llorar a la única amiga que tiene._

_La niña le miró en silencio y él arqueó una ceja_

—_¿Has entendido una palabra de lo que te he dicho? —Ella miró hacia el frente, pensativa, enredó con nerviosismo los dedos índice de sus manos y volvió a fijar su mirada en él._

—_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué haría eso? ¿Por qué no simplemente me dice lo que piensa? Cuando Sho-chan está triste no me importa consolarlo y decirle que me preocupo por él. ¿Por qué él no haría lo mismo si yo le importara algo?_

—_Porque a Sho-chan le gustas demasiado, Kyoko._

_Con medio minuto de retraso, la chica volvió a reaccionar con una expresión de incertidumbre haciendo que el príncipe resoplara con cansancio. La paradoja era quizás demasiado contradictoria para que una niña tan pequeña la asimilase._

—_De acuerdo, no importa. Estoy seguro de que algún día lo entenderás..._

—_¿Cuándo exactamente? —preguntó con emoción en sus ojos._

—_No lo sé..._

—_¿Entonces cómo puedes estar tan seguro?_

—_Pues... pues... Oye, aún soy un niño, no lo sé todo..._

_La niña resopló con tristeza. Sabía que el príncipe era capaz de obrar cosas extraordinarias, pero aún tenía mucho que aprender para ser un ser mágico por completo. Si quería aliviar el peso de su corazón, tendría que encargarse de sus asuntos por sí misma, debía hablar las cosas con Shotaro. Si él llegaba a admitir que su compañía no era un estorbo, entonces, nada más en el mundo importaría._

_Sin embargo, si la rechazaba..._

_Una lágrima más resbaló por su mejilla y Kyoko percibió la calidez del dedo de Corn cortándole el paso._

—_Siento no ser de más utilidad... —agregó el chico con una tristeza en sus hermosas turquesas que sobrecogió el corazón de la pequeña._

—_¡Nada de eso! Corn siempre está conmigo cuando lo necesito._

—_Pero no es suficiente... ¿no es así?_

_La niña se encogió de hombros._

—_Está bien, Kyoko-chan, voy a intentar hacer algo que nunca he probado antes y que aprendí de mi padre hace mucho tiempo. —Los ojos de la niña se iluminaron como cada vez que el Rey del mundo de las Hadas era mencionado en su presencia—. Él dice que no importa lo malo que pase, siempre que le regala a mamá uno, ella vuelve a sonreír rápidamente. Y yo ya he comprobado varias veces que es verdad._

—_¿En serio? —gritó conmocionada._

—_Te lo aseguro. Tal vez yo no tenga el suficiente poder para que surta efecto, pero podemos intentarlo... —La niña asintió con energía—. Muy bien. Entonces, Kyoko-chan, cierra los ojos._

_Kyoko alzó una ceja. Por un momento pensó en que el príncipe le estaría tomando el pelo, pero había una determinación tan obvia en su mirada que obedeció enseguida, creyendo en su magia suprema._

_El chico se inclinó. Kyoko notó como apretaba una mano contra su hombro, y seguidamente, percibió un tacto suave y cálido sobre los labios. Como era de esperarse, la magia fluyó de él hasta instalarse en las paredes de su estómago, donde Kyoko advirtió el revuelo de mariposas haciéndole cosquillas. Finalmente, él se separó despacio. Por unos instantes, Kyoko mantuvo los ojos cerrados y los abrió definitivamente para observar la curiosa expresión del chico._

—_¿Ha funcionado? —preguntó el príncipe._

—_Me parece... ¡Me parece que sí! ¡Corn, eres el mejor!_

_La niña olvidó su herida y saltó del suelo para entrelazar sus manos con las del príncipe hasta que ambos se cansaron de dar vueltas y brincos. Una voz lejana y muy grave entonó el nombre del muchacho, y Corn no pudo evitar cierta tensión._

—_Tengo que irme, Kyoko-chan. Tú deberías hacerlo también. Tu herida no es preocupante, pero se está haciendo de noche y vas a coger frío._

—_Pero Corn..._

—_Si te resfrías no podrás volver mañana a jugar conmigo —le advirtió en tono muy serio. Ella suspiró en rendición._

—_¿Volverás mañana? ¿Me lo prometes?_

—_Volveré siempre —le dijo con una sonrisa—. Siempre que me necesites._

_Corn revolvió sus sedosos cabellos negras y ella le vio desaparecer entre la maleza del lago con la soltura que sólo un príncipe mágico sería capaz de poseer. Al regresar al Ryokan, la madre de Shotaro ya la esperaba impaciente en la puerta mientras gritos ensordecedores del señor Fuwa se oían desde el interior de la casa._

—_¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está Sho-chan? —preguntó preocupada._

—_No pasa nada, cariño. Lávate las manos y ayúdame a preparar la mesa._

—_¿Y Sho-chan?_

—_Sho-chan ha vuelto a rebelarse hoy y no cenará esta noche con nosotros —dijo Okami-san. A pesar de su belleza, podía verse aterradora cuando se enfurecía. La mujer miró su aspecto lamentable, y como si repentinamente resolviera algún acertijo, le guiñó un ojo—: Pero dejaré que le lleves a hurtadillas un poco del bizcocho de esta mañana. _

_Kyoko sonrió y saltó sobre los brazos de la señora Fuwa._

_Un par de horas más tarde, cuando Kyoko se escurrió en la habitación de Shotaro con la pieza de pastel, encontró que el muchacho ya estaba acostado y con las luces de las lamparillas apagadas. Estaba a punto de marcharse de puntillas cuando una grotesca orquesta de tripas hizo una breve manifestación a su espalda. La chica se volteó y miró hacia el bulto que ocupaba Shotaro bajo las mantas._

—_¿Estás despierto? —Los rugidos hambrientos regresaron otra vez—. Sé que estás despierto._

_Tras una sonora maldición, Kyoko vio la cabecita rubia del chico emerger del montón de mantas._

—_¿A qué has venido? —preguntó con molestia._

—_Te he traído un trozo de bizcocho y un vaso de leche. Pensé que tendrías hambre..._

—_Pues pensaste mal. —Sus tripas volvieron a delatarle. Ella le miró con pesar, sabía que su amigo seguía enfadado._

—_Sho-chan, lamento lo que pasó hoy. Lamento lo que pasa siempre. No quería que..._

—_Kyoko... —la interrumpió. El chico la miró de reojo—. Dame el pastel y vete._

_Kyoko se sintió súbitamente helada. Se acercó a la mesa de su habitación y colocó sobre ella la pequeña bandeja. A su lado, Shotaro volteó inmediatamente el rostro y a ella le dolió el hecho de que él ni siquiera fuese capaz de mirarla._

_Antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta, esa voz tan peculiar y hermosa que poseía la retuvo._

—_¿Te da vergüenza que te vean junto a mí, Kyoko?_

_Ella tragó grueso._

—_N-no... Por supuesto que no, ¿por qué dices eso? —El corazón comenzó a palpitarle lastimosamente bajo el pecho._

—_Cuando estamos en casa te pasas el tiempo pegada a mí, pero cuando salimos fuera, al parque, e incluso al colegio, siempre te apartas de mi lado. —La voz que le había parecido tan rabiosa era ahora frágil e imperceptible—. Si no quieres que te vean junto a mí sólo tienes que pedírmelo, y no volveré a obligarte a quedarte conmigo._

_Kyoko se sintió como si acabasen de succionarle el alma. Recordó el incidente de la mañana y cómo Shotaro la había sujetado con fuerza hasta partirle el vestido. Ahora sabía por qué._

_Rápidamente, echó a correr y saltó sobre su futón._

—_¿Cómo me dices eso? ¡Tú eres mi mejor amigo y no podría estar más feliz que permaneciendo a tu lado! —le gritó—. Son esas chicas... Si supiera que ninguna de ellas iba a enfadarse contigo sólo por que camine cerca de ti, no me importaría en absoluto, porque yo realmente... —Algo llamó su atención haciendo que se detuviera—. Sho-chan..., ¿qué es eso que tienes ahí?_

—_Nada. Vete de aquí de una vez. Estoy cansado._

_El chico evadió su mirada y volvió a acurrucarse entre las cobijas. Kyoko se inclinó para prender la lamparilla, y entonces, vislumbró el enorme moratón que cercaba su ojo derecho._

—_¡¿Te peleaste?! ¡¿Por qué...?! —quiso saber mitad enfurecida, mitad preocupada—. ¿Por eso Fuwa-san te gritaba antes?_

—_¡Qué más da! Cuando se rompió tu vestido y el capitán de fútbol enseñó esa horrenda sonrisa que tiene, me pareció que le sobraban muchos dientes..._

—_¡Sho-chan, eso no es de ninguna manera...! —La niña sintió un escalofrío—. Lo... ¿Lo has hecho por mí?_

—_¡Claro que es por tu culpa! Eres una cría idiota y yo no podía permitir que... —La niña le sujetó las manos y le lanzó una mirada tan intensa que Shotaro sintió verdadera intranquilidad. Pareció que por un momento bastaría con morderse los labios, pero Kyoko estalló en llanto irremediablemente—. No, no... ¡Joder! ¡Kyoko idiota, no llores! ¡Vas a despertar a todos!_

—_¡Shooo-chaaaan...! —Con rudeza, enterró el rostro en el pecho de su amigo hasta casi hacerlo resbalar por el lateral del futón—. ¡Perdóname, perdóname! ¡Te juro que yo no quería que esto pasase...!_

—_Sí, me imagino... Cállate..._

—_Y yo pensando que te molestaba y tú... tú realmente...—sollozó._

—_De hecho, eres bastante molesta, y quiero que te marches, y que me dejes en paz, y que te...—Shotaro se interrumpió y apretó los puños. Cuando detuvo su llanto y levantó la cabeza, Kyoko pudo ver en sus ojos ese no-sé-qué que se retorcía bajo el corazón orgulloso de su amigo cada vez que ella tenía las mejillas llenas de lágrimas. Ella le acarició la magulladura con las yemas de los dedos y Shotaro siseó de dolor._

—_¿Te duele mucho...?_

—_No más que cuando veo a una niña tonta que llora._

_Kyoko sonrió. Pensó en la posibilidad de obligar a su amigo a reconocer que esa chica que le preocupaba era ella, aunque supuso que jamás se lo diría._

_Corn tenía razón. Ella le gustaba a Shotaro demasiado. Demasiado como para que le resultase tan difícil confesárselo abiertamente, aunque ella no lo comprendiera del todo. Sabía que su amistad no era perfecta todavía, pero ella le importaba, y para Kyoko eso era más que suficiente._

_Al menos, por el momento..._

Adheridas a los paredes de aquel cuenco de cerámica quedaban los restos de hojas de té que sólo una maestra en semejante arte sabría preparar con tanta perfección después de incontables años de experiencia. Kyoko encontraba en ellas figuras tornadizas, ramalazos de su pasado que luego parecían seguirla allá donde miraba; sobre el viejo estanque donde en antaño alimentara a los peces, en cada uno de los lienzos donde la pincelada más torpe había sido dada por ella misma, o en el aire que respiraba. Kyoto olía a infancia. Y olía a magia.

La anfitriona giró la cabeza y la miró directamente a los ojos con esa sonrisa carmesí que, incluso después de tantos años, a Kyoko le seguía pareciendo indescifrable. Sus rasgados ojos estaban ahora rodeados de pequeñas estriás y la piel de su cara había dejado de ser tan tensa. Aunque, pese a todo, su belleza casi celestial continuaba intacta.

Okami-san esbozó una elegante risita y ella ocultó su rostro sonrojado dando un nuevo y largo sorbo al cuenco humeante.

—Mi pequeña Kyoko... —musitó con añoranza, cruzando las muñecas por encima de su regazo—. Tu presencia hace que la armonía de esta casa esté casi completa.

—Es muy amable, Okami-san.

—Sé que precisamente por eso no malinterpretaras mi interés cuando tenga que recordarte que aún no conozco los motivos que te han traído de vuelta.

—He venido a verla, Okami-san. No necesito más.

Al percibir la incomodidad de la chica, Okami-san podía sentirse casi divertida. Habían transcurrido dos años desde que se marchara de allí, y en los escasos dos días en los que había permanecido a su lado, se había dado cuenta de que aquella ya no era la misma cría.

—Sabes tan bien como yo que sólo hay dos razones por las que alguien acudiría a un lugar tan remoto como éste —apuntó la mujer—. O desea perderse desesperadamente. O ansia desde lo más profundo de su corazón que alguien le encuentre. —La mujer ensanchó su mística sonrisa y la joven notó un repentino escalofrío subiendo por su columna.

—Pues... lo cierto es que yo no he tenido ningún problema para encontrar el camino de vuelta a casa —respondió.

La señora Fuwa asintió con la cabeza, satisfecha. Se inclinó sobre sus rodillas para tratar de alcanzar el otro extremo de la pequeña habitación y una de sus oscilaciones hizo caer inesperadamente un jarrón con flores que pasó a esparcirse por toda la alfombra.

—Permítame, por favor. —Se ofreció inmediatamente la actriz mientras la ayudaba a acomodarse de nuevo—. Okami-san, no tiene que esforzarse en su estado. Que deseé pasar parte de su tiempo conmigo es más de lo que yo debería consentir.

—No seas grosera, cielo —refutó la aludida. Miró al viejo _shamisen_ con insistencia y Kyoko acabó depositando el instrumento musical sobre su regazo—. Puede que estas manos estén torpes, pero mi corazón aún tiene fuerza para seguir gritando. La música —añadió con una mirada suspicaz— sólo es ruido si no sale desde lo más puro que hay en nosotros. Nuestro cuerpo sólo es la vía.

Un súbito fragmento petrificó a la chica momentáneamente. Kyoko no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar las veces que Shotaro le había mencionado durante su estancia en Tokyo lo mismo con las palabras exactas.

—Tu compaña hace que vuelva a sentirme inspirada...

Los delicados dedos de aquella mujer acariciaron las finas cuerdas como si algún Dios incierto tirase de ellos con maestría. Kyoko cerró los ojos para sumergirse en la fantasía infinita de la música, la única que hacía vibrar a su corazón al mismo son que el amor y la felicidad.

Por un momento, dejó de estar allí para viajar a sus adentros en un crucero hipnótico. El cofre que protegía con recelo se abrió con facilidad y flotó sobre sentimientos inexplorados que no sabía que albergaba en su interior. Algunos estaban carbonizados, otros retenidos por cadenas que diabólicas criaturas custodiaban. Cuando fue de nuevo capaz de abrir sus ojos, los acordes que embelesaban sus sentidos ya habían cesado. Okami-san la miró como sólo un mago que sabe todo acerca de trucos haría y la chica no pudo evitar sentir que sus ojos se empañaban de lágrimas.

—¿Por qué mi hija decide volver a casa ahora...? —insistió la mujer con un hilo de voz tan suave como una caricia.

Sintiendo sus defensas derrotadas, Kyoko aventuró:

—Okami-san... Yo me he defraudado a mí misma y me avergüenza decepcionarla también a usted. Traté de ser fuerte, como usted me enseñó, y huir así de estos sentimientos para centrarme en lo que debería hacer. Pero, cada paso que he dado me ha arrastrado más hacía _él_, de una forma tan inexplicable que usted no puede ni siquiera hacerse una idea...

—Puede ser..., sin embargo, retroceder sobre tu pasos no me parece la mejor forma de enfrentar tus problemas, querida.

—Es la única manera —le aseguró, y algo en el pecho de la mujer se removió al vislumbrar el nacimiento de sus lágrimas—. Tenía que volver al punto de partida, porque... porque aquí empezó todo y aquí debe acabarse.

Apartándose del instrumento, Okami-san abrió los brazos consiguiendo que la chica corriera hacia ella como ya la había visto hacer en mil ocasiones. La actriz se resguardó en su pecho y sus delgados dedos de cortesana acariciaron los mechones de pelo que ahora eran brillantes y cálidos como el sol en vez de negros y fríos como el aliento de la madrugada.

—Puedo hacer todo por ti. Menos decidir.

Kyoko la volteó a ver, conmocionada, mientras la intensidad de aquel secreto que custodiaba hacía arder sus mejillas.

Okami-san debía saberlo; que ella ya no cumpliría sus sueños. Que el único por el que su corazón ahora reaccionaba no era ya ése con el que, a los pies de su cama, ambas habían fantaseado como si dibujasen juntas un futuro cercano.

—Okami-san, es preciso que sepa que Shotaro y yo estamos...

La habitación tembló hasta el último de sus cimientos sorpresivamente.

Okami-san y Kyoko oyeron el piar escandaloso de los pájaros huyendo de aquella bestia metálica que se avecinaba y, ambas miraron impacientes la puerta. En cuestión de segundos, las pisadas sonaron atronadoras sobre el delicado suelo de madera del Ryokan, y finalmente, la puerta impactó contra la pared al ser abierta bruscamente sin permiso previo.

La señora Fuwa miró sin una pizca de asombro al inquilino y el mutismo reinó apenas por unos insignificantes instantes.

—Buenas noches, Okami-san —dijo, y su voz sonaba áspera y agotada mientras cabalgaba sobre la respiración que hacía subir y bajar su pecho aceleradamente.

Kyoko tragó grueso cuando cruzó su mirada con él en un contacto magnético que podía haber perdurado eternamente si la mujer a su lado, consciente de ello, no hubiese tosido obligándola a agachar la cabeza.

—¿Okami-san...? —musitó entonces con frialdad—. Sólo han sido dos años y ya ni si quiera puedes dirigirte apropiadamente a tu madre.

Shotaro desvió entonces la mirada de la actriz y miró fijamente a su madre con una evidente indecisión. Incapaz de seguir torturándolo con su resentimiento, la mujer alzó las comisuras de los labios.

—Por fin volvemos a estar todos juntos —le dijo—. Bienvenido a casa, hijo mío.

Y el muchacho sonrió.

.

.

.

Todo había vuelto a ser como antes.

Apenas podía parpadear con tranquilidad, temeroso de que una de esas ocasiones en las que debía cerrar y abrir los ojos hicieran que aquella visión se desvaneciera.

Igual que un sueño efímero.

Uno de esos en los que se había recreado inconscientemente mil veces; la fantasía en la que podía ser libre para decidir sin represalias, para vivir la vida que él mismo había moldeado y en compañía de la única persona que le importaba, quizás, más que sus propios sueños.

No había sabido cuánto había anhelado realmente aquello hasta que pudo tenerla nuevamente cerca, a su alcance. _Suya_. Sólo con un roce torpe cuando le pasaba el recipiente de la sal durante el almuerzo, únicamente con una sonrisa tímida cuando la señora Fuwa les recordaba alguna anécdota vergonzosa del pasado, o sencillamente, observándola caminar con su perfecto kimono púrpura mientras ayudaba en las tareas del negocio familiar. Aquella deliciosa mentira estaba reparando todo el dolor de su interior y Shotaro sabía que por conservar esa felicidad utópica sería capaz de cualquier cosa...

_Lo que fuera._

Vivir aquella irrealidad era la fantasía que Kyoko siempre había deseado y, sólo el recuerdo de aquel hombre infame hacía que esa chispa de alegría se apagara en sus ojos de miel.

Shotaro lo tenía muy presente...

Cuando ella no lo advertía, la observaba. La observaba siempre. _Siempre_. Incluso cuando ella pensaba que dormía profundamente junto al estanque del jardín o cuando retocaba concentrado las nuevas partituras. En el momento más impensable, veía a Kyoko acercarse de puntillas al pequeño desván y extraer de uno de los cajones el colgante que poco tiempo atrás habría permanecido siempre sobre su pecho.

Ese detestable colgante rosa.

La sangre volvía a hervir bajo sus venas, y en ese preciso instante, el muchacho apartaba la vista de la chica y se marchaba a un lugar apartado donde pudiera lamer las heridas que jamás mostraría al mundo.

La próxima vez que fuera en busca de su _pequeña princesa rosa_ no la encontraría. No la encontraría jamás. Él personalmente se encargaría de ello.

Se reprochaba a sí mismo aquel comportamiento inmaduro, pero el orgullo concentrado en cada una de sus células batallaba con esa otra parte que la ansiaba desesperadamente, y lo cierto es que Shotaro no podía sentirse culpable al respecto.

El dolor había sido tan desbastador en aquellos minutos en los que había pensado que su amiga de la infancia había renunciado a él para sucumbir definitivamente a las atenciones de ese despreciable actor de moda, que el hecho de haberlo visto parado ante él, petrificado y perdido como él lo había estado un instante antes, le había inflado de euforia.

—_Tsuruga Ren..._ —le había dicho al hallar su propia voz presa del alivio—. _¿Me creerías si te dijera que me alegro de verte?_

Y entonces, por vez primera, vio eso que tanto quería en sus ojos imperturbables.

Aquel muchacho poderoso y confiado, ese mismo al que había ansiado vencer y pisotear hasta que su espíritu se hubiese vuelto cenizas, le estaba mirando con miedo.

Shotaro no recordaba haber experimentado nada más dulce a sus dieciocho años.

Su adversario le temía y le aterraba el poder que poseía aún sobre ella, _Kyoko_, la única que parecía dar algo de luz a ese abismo tras sus pupilas que, Shotaro sabía bien, estaban llenas de resentimientos.

Sólo al comprender el daño que la partida de Kyoko había supuesto para él, Shotaro se vio con la valentía de sonreírle con mordacidad.

—_Supongo que debería enviarle recuerdos de tu parte _—soltó, apoyando su hombro sobre la pared—._ Debe ser desgarrador abrirle tu corazón a la persona que amas y que ésta desprecie sin más esos sentimientos en los que quedaron tantas esperanzas puestas._

El alto muchacho le observaba absorto, llegando a al conclusión de que sólo había una manera posible para que él estuviese al tanto de esa declaración a medias que le había formulado a la actriz en la intimidad de su camerino. La idea de que Mogami Kyoko hubiese podido traicionarle al contarle su encuentro parecía remover la herida recientemente abierta.

—_Alguien con tu experiencia tendría que haber sabido cuando rendirse con dignidad_ —le aseguró con diversión—. _Exactamente como lo ha hecho ella, porque... Seamos honestos, desde el principio sabíamos que esto pasaría. Sólo necesitaba chasquear un poco los dedos para que ella volviera a mí._

Shotaro no tenía ningún interés en concluir aquella conversación, pero debía reconocer que se moría por confirmar sus sospechas. Si Kyoko no estaba junto al actor, sólo había un lugar en el mundo al que acudiría. Un lugar donde nadie más que él podría encontrarla y que recalcaba aún más la conexión indestructible con la que ni siquiera Tsuruga Ren podía rivalizar.

—_De cualquier manera... —_masculló, ensanchando su ya sardónica sonrisa—._ Deseo que tengas una feliz Navidad. Sin rencores, créeme. Seguramente ahora que tus planes se han venido abajo y que vas a pasar una larga temporada a solas, tendrás muchas oportunidades para meditar sobre lo sucedido, y quizás, si eres un poco astuto, aprender de ello antes de medirte con alguien más. _

Con la barbilla en alto, Shotaro se deshizo del apoyo de la pared y caminó despreocupadamente dejando al actor a su espalda. La adrenalina fluyó por sus venas durante muy poco. Advirtió la primera señal de movimiento del castaño y aquella penetrante voz taladrándole los pies contra el suelo.

—_Tú no lo entiendes, ¿verdad? _—musitó con una tranquilidad insospechada.

Sho rodó sus orbes hacia él con molestia. Quería verle furioso, con el orgullo herido o incluso fuera de sus cabales y, sin embargo, no podía dejar de albergar la sensación de que era precisamente él quien lo observaba con cierta... lástima

—_Para ti sólo es un juego. Un pulso más en el que sólo tu orgullo gana o pierde _—añadió Ren. Luego, pareció meditarlo un instante—. _No sé qué artimaña habrás usado esta vez para confundirla, pero si después de todo lo que has destruido aún sigues pensando que estás venciendo... Entonces, eres más lamentable de lo que me imaginaba. _

Los firmes pasos del actor se dirigieron hacían él en un lento y sofocante caminar muy parecido al quebradizo palpitar de su corazón en aquel momento. Contempló con consternación el modo en que su cabeza se veía obligada a inclinarse para seguir mirándole a los ojos y las vibraciones que él parecían desprender por todo su inmenso cuerpo.

—_Tú no compites contra ella, y me temo que nunca podrás hacerlo _—le susurró a esa escasísima distancia y en ese tono que no daba margen a dudas—._ Para ser su rival, primero tendrías que estar a su atura..._

Como excepción, Shotaro se sintió sin ninguna opción a réplica, insultantemente desvalido a medida que el actor se alejaba de él. Sin embargo chasqueó la lengua y dio un giro de ciento ochenta grafos a sus talones, consumido por el odio.

—_¿Y que hay de ti...?_ —escupió desafiante—. _¿Cuándo vas a admitir realmente que no tienes nada que hacer en mi contra?_

El actor se detuvo. Shotaro observó el modo en que movía los dedos como si la sudaran las manos, igual que si hubiese invocado a alguien demasiado prohibido, alguien que despertaba en su mente recuerdos muy dolorosos. Después de eso, la gélida mirada café le encontró por el rabillo de su ojo.

—_Tú no eres el hombre que me preocupa _—respondió con tranquilidad, haciendo que él soltara un bufido.

—_¿Entonces de quién se trata?_

Ren reanudó su camino como si la cuestión fuese demasiado obvia.

—_Abre los ojos, Fuwa Sho. Él está aquí mismo. _

Sin embargo, Shotaro no venció la tentación de mirar a ambos lados del pasillo únicamente para confirmar que se hallaba en la explanada absolutamente solo. _Nadie más. _Nadie a quien poder dar identidad como el único rival que Tsuruga Ren reconocía abiertamente.

Shotaro se apretó la sien para apartar aquel pensamiento y sentir que la cólera que hubo sentido en aquel entonces había quedado ya muy olvidada.

Después de todo, no importaba qué dijera o hiciera Tsuruga Ren, a fin de cuentas, él era el único que permanecía cerca de Mogami Kyoko ahora, mientras el otro apenas podría entretenerse componiendo los pedazos de su corazón roto.

Estaban allí. Kyoko y él. Juntos otra vez. Como siempre había sido y como siempre debió ser. Si había un momento y un lugar idóneo para reconquistarla, Shotaro sabía que era ése. Hasta el más insignificante instante se volvía una oportunidad crucial de expandirse por completo en su corazón, y esta vez, no habría nada ni nadie que se lo impidiera.

Poco tiempo más tarde, por los pasillos del Ryokan, Shotaro percibió unas pisadas atronadoras y el ruido estrepitoso de muebles, como si un ogro gigantesco estuviese poniendo patas arriba la casa. Tuvo que morderse las mejillas para no reír ante la imagen de Kyoko tratando de empujar un armario que le triplicaba en tamaño.

—Hey... —musitó. Sin embargo, la chica no hizo ademán de haberle oído—. ¿Sabes? Cuando Okami-san dijo antes que debíamos encontrar nuestra conexión con el espíritu hasta debajo de las piedras, no creo que se estuviera refiriendo a esto...

—Cállate, Shotaro —respondió angustiada—. Ahora no estoy para tu sarcasmo.

—¿Y se puede saber por qué...?

Enseguida, se apartó de la cabeza la idea de mofarse de ella hasta que le dolieran las costillas por las carcajadas. La expresión en el rostro pálido de la chica era una rara mezcla de emociones entre las que destacaba el terror y la congoja, e inmediatamente, Shotaro percibió la temperatura de su cuerpo descendiendo en picado.

Atravesó la habitación, alarmado, y le sujetó firmemente el brazo para detener su desquiciada búsqueda.

—Eh, ¿qué pasa?

—H-ha... Ha desaparecido —contestó, y el resto de su cuerpo temblaba al igual que sus labios—. ¿No la habrás visto?

—¿A quién? —Shotaro le miró ceñudo, casi con la completa seguridad de que moriría de la impresión si ella no le aclaraba cuanto antes lo que sucedía. Apesadumbrada, la chica se mordió el labio sin conseguir disimular el brillo lacrimoso de sus ojos.

—A la princesa. Estaba aquí. Justo antes estaba aquí.

Shotaro entreabrió la boca para dejar escapar un pedazo de su alma. Sólo con rememorar el beso que Tsuruga Ren había depositado en aquella joya, el alivio que pudo haber sentido ante la gravedad de la situación se transmutaba en rabia.

—¿Esa bisutería barata? —escupió con menosprecio—. He pateado en la calle piedras con más belleza...

—¡No te atrevas, Shotaro! —De un brusco movimiento con el codo, logró zafarse de su agarre. Sus mejillas encendidas y sus cejas casi rozándose—. ¡La princesa rosa no es una joya cualquiera!

—Ah, ¿no? Deslúmbrame entonces.

—Su madre sufrió mucho hasta inmortalizarse y convertirse en la más hermosa de las rosas. Cuando era pequeña y ocurrió la tragedia, la Reina fue todos los días a la Fuente mágica de los Espejos para... ¡Agh! ¡No sé ni para qué me molesto! ¡Nunca lo entenderías!

El chico se retorció sobre sí mismo para dejar escapar una sardónica risotada.

—¿Y tú te has creído esa patraña...?

—¡No es ninguna patraña, maldito imbécil! —gritó sin contenerse, totalmente roja de ira—. La princesa es especial. Hay una historia preciosa detrás de su nacimiento, en lo más recóndito de su pasado.

—¿Y eso quién te lo ha dicho? ¿El idiota que te la ha regalado para impresionarte...? ¡Kyoko, por favor, eres tan ingenua!

La chica se paralizó en el acto, y paulatinamente, también cesaron las risas que él profería.

Transcurrió un insufrible segundo antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar para apartarle la mirada mientras se abrazaba a sí misma, indefensa. Shotaro no necesitaba más para adivinar que había dado en el clavo.

—No fue un regalo —le aclaró ella, con la voz inesperadamente desprovista de energía, como si quisiera convencerse a sí misma—. Ella me encontró a mí. La vi nacer ante mis ojos, ¿entiendes? No importa lo que cueste, tengo que recuperarla. No puede permanecer sola. Si eso sucediera, ella entonces...

—Kyoko... —la interrumpió con frialdad. Odiaba que fuera tan propensa al engaño. Tan ilusa—. De entre todas las opciones posibles, ¿por qué no meditas ésa en la que simplemente podría haberse aburrido de ti y decidido marcharse a ese estúpido país de las hadas del que tanto hablas?

Kyoko soltó una bocanada de aire entrecortado. Era evidente que deseaba rebatirle, pero el golpe de aquella suposición la había dejado apenas con ánimos. Se abrazó más sobre su estómago, igual que si una brisa inexistente acabase de abrir de par en par las ventanas de la habitación.

—No has cambiado nada... —Se dio media vuelta sobre sus talones, y se marchó casi corriendo.

Había mil formas de arruinar las cosas en un suspiro, y Shotaro sabía que acababa de gastar una de ellas.

.

.

.

Los farolillos iluminaban apenas la pequeña estancia. La familia Fuwa siempre había sido tradicional en sus costumbres, y esa obsoleta y hermosa manera de contemplar la vida había quedado también impregnada en su negocio en el Ryokan.

Cansado y resentido, Shotaro se posicionó frente a la mesa de la cena con la típica incomodidad en su postura, teniendo en cuenta que había pasado bastante tiempo habituado al estilo más occidental de las capitales.

Durante la discusión con Kyoko no había medido lo suficiente sus palabras y aquello le hacía sentir frustrado. La princesa rosa había desaparecido originando en la muchacha una turbación inconsolable, y en vez de haber tratado de fingir su apoyo, Shotaro había hurgado más en su herida.

Pero, no podía fingir en aquella ocasión, no cuando el hombre al que detestaba se interponía entre ambos incluso con su permanencia a kilómetros de distancia. Shotaro era muy consciente de que el vacío que aquella joya había dejado en el corazón de su ex-amiga sólo podía justificarse con la importancia que esa necia le concedía a aquél que se la había entregado. La mera suposición de que Tsuruga Ren formarse ahora una parte trascendental de su vida le pateaba las entrañas sin piedad.

Apretó con fuerza los puños y alejó aquel pensamiento para tratar de no cometer una imprudencia delante de su familia. Puede que a pesar de la grieta imborrable que su independencia había suscitado, la Navidad pudiera soportarse con relativa tranquilidad, pero de ahí a creer que todo resquemor entre él y sus padres había pasado a mejor vida, era hablar con la boca demasiado grande.

Cuando Lili — la hija pequeña de los vecinos que había ayudado a Okami-san durante los últimos meses tras su desfallecimiento— colocó el recipiente con la sopa en el epicentro de la mesa, su mano chocó con otra al tratar de alcanzar el cucharón al mismo tiempo. Shotaro rodó los ojos y la fría sonrisa de Kyoko recayó sobre él como un rayo.

—Lo siento —expresó la chica—. Tú primero.

—No. Adelante —y ella le agradeció el gesto alargando aún más sus labios.

Desgraciadamente, daba la casualidad de que él no era nada estúpido. Puede que esa pobre imitación de cordialidad que la joven había pulido con el tiempo en esa fabrica en serie de "actores sin encanto" fuese capaz de convencer a sus padres, pero no tendría ningún efecto sobre él.

Kyoko era un ser rencoroso y vengativo, y a Sho no le quedaba más remedio que aceptar una insufrible guerra fría durante los días venideros.

Al mismo tiempo, la atención de su madre recaía sobre ambos respectivamente. Siempre con esa sonrisa suspicaz en los labios sin que estos tuvieran la necesidad de moverse. Algo incómodo, agachó la cabeza hasta ver su reflejo en el espumoso caldo de verduras. Usualmente no podía soportarlo. Esa extraña sensación de que estuviesen leyéndole los pensamientos, únicamente como su madre hacía sin que nadie se explicara realmente cómo.

Sólo cuando saborearon el postre y Shotaro tuvo la certeza de que lo peor de aquella hipócrita reunión había pasado, la melodiosa voz de su madre, tan dulce y delicada, hizo disparar todas las alarmas de su cerebro.

—Gracias por cuidar de nuestro Shotaro todo este tiempo, Kyoko. —La cucharada de vainilla que la chica sostenía se detuvo antes de llegar a su boca—. No es que esté de acuerdo con su decisión de marcharse lejos, pero debo admitir que me siento mucho más tranquila sabiendo que tú estás ahí para cuando él te necesite. ¿No lo crees, amor? —El señor Fuwa compuso apenas un gruñido inteligible.

—En realidad, no... —vaciló Mogami, y Shotaro volvió a respirar en cuanto ella sacudió la cabeza, rectificando—. No tienen que agradecerme nada.

—Por supuesto que sí. Yo no voy a permanecer junto a vosotros toda la eternidad, pero mis inquietudes se mitigan en cuanto me doy cuenta de que dejo lo que más me importa en la vida sobre las mejores manos.

El joven miró a su madre un momento con incredulidad. _Cuánto dramatismo_. Era obvio que ella buscaba algo más que eso...

Con una encantadora inocencia, la mujer suspiró desde lo más profundo de su pecho mientras observaba a su marido inmerso en sus propias inquietudes, con aquel usual gesto que le hacía parecer enfurecido constantemente. El señor Fuwa podía ser un hombre rígido y taciturno, pero todos sabían que escuchar hablar a su esposa en un tono tan melancólico hacía que se sintiera apesadumbrado. Al fin y al cabo, las fuertes raíces de la familia eran para un hombre como él lo más preciado.

—Creo que yo aún no había cumplido los dieseis años... —La mirada suplicante que Shotaro pudiera lanzarle a su madre fue descaradamente ignorada. Cualquiera se habría dado cuenta de la trampa. Cualquiera, excepto Kyoko.

—¿Qué paso, Okami-san?

La mujer envolvió la mano de su marido.

—Oh, yo ya estaba felizmente casada a tu edad y formando parte de este lugar que hoy día sigue siendo el único rincón del mundo en el que puedo sentirme a salvo. Creo que no hay nada que una mujer pueda desear más que esto.

La sonrisa increíblemente entusiasta en el rostro de la chica se congeló de una forma casi dolorosa. Sho vio a su madre extraer de su dedo el precioso anillo que la Kyoko de ocho años le había pedido prestado en mil ocasiones, aquél ante el que sus ojos había brillado de emoción y del que la mujer le había privado siempre contestándole con un escueto _"ya será tuyo algún día"_.

Kyoko se removió incómoda, con sus ojos repasando rápidamente la habitación como si ésta no fuese lo suficiente grande para apartar la atención de la brillante perla que resaltaba en el centro. Él, por su parte, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había apresado la muñeca de su madre hasta que ésta y su amiga le miraron con senda sorpresa en los ojos. El gesto de su padre iba mucho más lejos.

—Mamá, por favor... —se excusó entonces y, la fresca y refinada risita de aquella mujer barrió la tensión contenida en aquellas cuatro paredes.

—Cariño, no seas absurdo —le reprochó con ternura—. Ahora que no me encuentro en las mejores condiciones no estoy segura de poder protegerlo como se merece, y este anillo lleva demasiado tiempo en la familia para que alguien tan incompetente como yo pueda perderlo en un descuido.

—Shotaro, suéltala —le ordenó Kyoko con severidad y cierto temor en la voz que, Shotaro no fue capaz de interpretar hasta que reparó en la ruda expresión de su padre, tan sólo a unos centímetros—. No se preocupe, Okami-san —se apresuró en decir— le prometo que lo protegeré con mi vida hasta que usted se mejore.

La aludida asintió con una resplandeciente sonrisa de complacencia y, un instante después, Lili se introdujo en el salón con el carrito para recoger la mesa. La niña tropezó con un mueble estrellando un cuenco de porcelana, y Shotaro aprovechó la distracción del accidente para tirar a su amiga del lóbulo de la oreja.

—¡¿Es que te has vuelto loca?! —le reprochó en susurros discretos—. ¿Sabes lo que acabas de hacer...?

—¡¿Qué querías que hiciera?! —exclamó con una habilidad impresionante para apenas mover los labios—. Después de todo, tú tienes la culpa de todo esto... ¿No es lo que querías desde el principio?

—¿Qué intentas decir? —Shotaro abrió lentamente sus ojos, casi cayendo en cuenta en el acto—. ¡Nadie te ha pedido que te encajes ese maldito anillo en el dedo!

Automáticamente, ella se miró la mano para cerciorarse de lo que había hecho sin darse cuenta; aquella preciosa perla centelleaba sobre su dedo anular.

Luego, enfurecida, se volvió hacia él.

—¡No te preocupes! ¡Tengo perfectamente claro lo mucho que te aterra comprometerte conmigo!

Aquellas últimas palabras le golpearon en la cabeza como un martillo. Al parecer, aquel suceso de su pasado aún perturbaba a su ex-amiga más de lo que habría imaginado.

Shotaro negó con la cabeza. Quería hablar, pero no sabía cómo. Cielo Santo... Puede que hubiese sido un patán desde que tuvo uso de razón, pero él... él la deseaba. La deseaba de verdad. Los motivos que le habían llevado a rechazarla frente a sus padres habían sido puramente por orgullo y rebeldía, siempre en su tenaz empeño de no permitir que sus padres manejaran hasta el último de los hilos de su vida. Y, quizás, demasiado tarde, había comprendido el error que había cometido al anteponer su orgullo a sus sentimientos.

—Ése no es el problema, tonta. Si tuviera que entregarte un anillo, sin duda, no sería ése. Llevarías uno que sólo yo escogiera y únicamente hecho para ti.

Mogami Kyoko tenía la palabra horror tatuada en todas las facciones de su rostro. Shotaro arqueó una ceja con desconcierto y, al girar el cuello, sintió el peso de todas y cada una de las miradas allí presentes estudiándolo de forma microscópica.

—¿En serio? —inquirió la jovial Lili—. ¿Vais a casaros?

—Yo no... —balbuceó al tiempo que su co-protagonista empezaba a palidecer con una velocidad pasmosa.

—Lili, por favor, no abrumes a Shotaro...

—¡Pero sería fabuloso! —gritó la niña con un brillo en los ojos que no tenía nada que envidiarle a la Kyoko inmersa en sus fantasías—. Todos estábamos esperando que este momento llegara, ¿verdad que sí? ¡Oh, vamos, Okami-sama, se lo oigo decir siempre...! Y, justamente ahora, con la mayoría de edad de Kyoko tan cerca y a un par de días de Navidad, sería simplemente perfecto. ¡Como un cuento!

—Esto es muy precipitado —insistió Okami-san tratando de mantener la calma, aunque siempre con esa sardónica sonrisa que ocultaba algo—. Lili, cielo, regresa a las cocinas y continúa con...

—¡Pero, Okami-sama...!

—Lili, no hagas que te lo repita. Aquí no hay nada más que...

—Sería lo mejor.

De pronto, todo el tremendo escándalo quedó reducido en nada.

Alarmado, Shotaro dirigió su atención a la sombría figura de su padre apostado al otro extremo de la mesa. El hombre terminó de limpiarse las manos en una servilleta y alzó la voz sin levantar la vista de su plato.

—Nadie sabe cuán larga será tu recuperación, yo empiezo a sentirme cansado de llevar todo esto solo, y este negocio no puede quedarse sin nadie que lo dirija. —El hombre miró a Kyoko y ésta pareció dar un respingo igual que si le hubiesen propinado una descarga eléctrica en el costado—. No hay nadie que conozca la esencia de este lugar tanto como tú, quien ha sido criada como una más de la familia. Además, yo no podría dejar el negocio en otras manos que no fueran éstas... —No miró a Shotaro directamente, pero todos asumieron que se refería a él. Con voz enojosa, masculló—: Esto debería haberse zanjado hace mucho tiempo.

Fue rápido pero desgarrador. Como si repentinamente el sueño en el que estaba sumergido se hubiera roto en pedazos. Para entonces, todo el dolor regresó de golpe. _Todo_. Cada herida camuflada con arrogancia, cada grillete tirando de sus articulaciones, cada frustración... Shotaro se dio cuenta que, a pesar del largo trecho recorrido, a pesar del esfuerzo y el sacrificio, no había cambiado nada.

—¿Qué hay de mi carrera...? —inquirió con gesto ceñudo—. ¿Qué hay de mis compromisos, de lo que he logrado hasta ahora? ¿Qué pasa con lo que yo quiero?

Sólo hasta entonces, el hombre osó dirigir la mirada hacia su hijo con una gravedad que cortaba al respiración.

—¿Otra vez esa estupidez? —dijo y, Shotaro bufó por la nariz.

—No es ninguna estupidez, padre. Si todavía no puedes...

—Cállate —interrumpió tajantemente. Apenas había elevado su voz, pero cada una de sus palabras parecía engullir todo a su paso—. Hasta aquí ha llegado tu ridículo despropósito. Si he permitido que te comportes irresponsablemente hasta ahora ha sido precisamente para que aprendas de tus errores. Pero veo que eres demasiado obstinado para darte cuenta de que esos insolentes caprichos de los que disfrutas allá en Tokyo, no durarán por siempre.

—No lo hago por orgullo. Ni por la fama. Ni por esos insolentes caprichos —le contradijo con impaciencia—. La música es más que una forma de ganarme la vida. Para mí...

—¡¿Es que no te das cuenta?! —gritó el señor Fuwa al mismo tiempo que uno de sus puños hacia saltar todos los recipientes de la mesa—. Si fueras un hombre de verdad habrías comprendido ya que tus obligaciones son más importantes que tus vergonzosos intentos por destacar en algo que sólo ha traído humillación a tu familia. —Un golpe más en la mesa—. No permitiré que mi hijo siga poniéndose en evidencia ni que continúes consumiendo con tu insensatez la vida de tu madre.

Inmediatamente, Shotaro volvió a separar los labios sólo para percatarse de que no había realmente nada aguardando tras ellos.

Su corazón no latía. No tenía. Eso le habían reprochado siempre, y sin embargo, dolía tanto, tantísimo bajo su pecho...

Por unas horas, sólo esa vez, se había permitido pensar en la posibilidad de que su padre, aquel hombre que le despreciaba y por el cual había trabajado duro para ganarse su respeto, hubiese llegado a sentirse orgulloso de sus logros. Sin embargo, ahora tenía la seguridad de que algo así no sucedería jamás.

—Lo lamento, padre —musitó con sinceridad—. Lamento no ser lo que tú esperabas, y lo que definitivamente, jamás seré.

El universo pareció contener el aliento cuando el furioso hombre se puso de pie. Shotaro sabía que aquel puño que había golpeada incesantemente la mesa se estrellaría esta vez contra él, por lo que cerrando los ojos y apretando las mandíbulas, esperó por su avance.

Uno... Dos... Tres...

Todo parecía haber desaparecido de la habitación, sin embargo, no fue la amenazadora silueta de su padre sino la sombra de su ex-amiga la que vislumbró cuando se atrevió a abrir los parpados.

—Fuwa-san, por favor, tranquilícese —dijo la chica con autoridad y la voz firme, extendiendo una mano hacia el susodicho—. Si lograra meditarlo por un segundo se daría cuenta de que quien no razona es usted.

El señor Fuwa, aún con el rostro congestionado por la furia, la miró con un ligero estupor. La dulce niña que había acogido en antaño apenas era capaz de mirarle directamente a los ojos, y en cambio, esta joven... esta nueva versión de ella se alzaba estoicamente ante él delante de todos.

—No debería sorprenderme —masculló el hombre con desprecio—. Tú demostraste ser tan necia como él en el mismo instante en que decidiste acompañarle a esa aberrante locura de ser _artista_... —La palabra pronuncia con especial repugnancia.

—Sé que no tuve los mejores modales, y lo lamento, pero ya no puedo remediarlo. —Kyoko bajó entonces los brazos que habían estado en posición defensiva entre el padre y su hijo—. Con garantía, usted tiene la razón en algo. Los defectos de Sho-chan son probablemente más numerosos que sus virtudes, y desgraciadamente por mucho. Pero, Fuwa-san, él es tan sumamente increíble en lo único bueno que hace que, no puedo creer realmente que usted no se sienta orgulloso. Sé que su aparente hostilidad hacia él es sólo otra forma de preocuparse, porque el mundo por el que su hijo ha optado vivir es sin duda más despiadado y peligroso del que usted le había preparado en este lugar, bajo su protección. Sin embargo, eso nunca le hará feliz, y usted, al igual que tuve que comprender yo con el tiempo, debe aceptar que no puede atar a las personas a las que ama por temor a perderlas o a que tropiecen durante su camino. —Su rígida voz parecía ahora una templada brisa. Kyoko unió sus manos con fuerza y afirmó—: A pesar de lo que pueda aparentar, este cretino le respeta. Demuéstrele que él también tiene su confianza, Fuwa-san.

La expresión imperturbable de la joven no cambió hasta el final. Enseguida, pegó los brazos a los costados de su cuerpo y caminó con forzados pasos hacia la salida de un modo que la hacía similar a un robot oxidado.

Shotaro miró el lugar por donde había desaparecido. No sabía por cuánto tiempo. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, tenía nuevamente la vista de su padre encima, y esta vez, sólo una película brillante daba significado a las emociones que se agolpaban en sus ojos, lo único que ambos compartían de manera idéntica.

—Padre...

—No digas nada —interrumpió con desaliento, como si se hubiese desprendido de un peso que llevaba cargando durante demasiados años—. Sólo trae a mi pequeña a casa. Esa idiota ha salido sin darse cuenta de que está lloviendo a mares.

Shotaro lo miró con indecisión por unos segundos y el hombre volvió a desplomarse sobre el mullido cojín donde su esposa le esperaba con el gesto sobrecogido.

Sólo con eso Shotaro pudo saberlo.

Ella tenía razón. Su padre le adoraba.

.

.

.

¡Por todos los Dioses habidos y por haber! ¿Qué demonios había hecho...?

Corriendo por el sendero, sobresaltada, Kyoko aún no podía dar crédito a lo que acababa de suceder en el comedor de los Fuwa.

A decir verdad, ella tenía una larga lista de cosas imperdonables que había desempeñado durante su tétrica existencia. Sin embargo, la de atreverse a contradecir al único hombre que había sido lo más cercano a un padre que había conocido, debía ser la reina madre de todas.

¡Era tan miserable! ¡Tan terrible y repulsivamente desagradecida! Santo cielo... Lo más lamentable de todo es que ni siquiera podía sentirse culpable o arrepentida por lo que había dicho y hecho.

En cierto modo, había sentido liberado su corazón después de tenerlo sometido a tanta sobrecarga de impresiones por tanto tiempo.

Fuwa Sho podía ser el ser más mezquino del planeta, sin embargo, ese ser mezquino le importaba, y bastante. Moriría antes de reconocerlo, pero la idea de verlo humillado como en tantas ocasiones había deseado, había terminado por no darle placer alguno. Peor todavía. Le hacía daño. La enfurecía. La destrozaba.

Quería obligar a su corazón a dejar de sentir de aquella manera, y cuando por fin desplazó su atención a su mundo externo, se dio cuenta de que la lluvia le había calado hasta el alma y que sus piernas estaban embarradas hasta las rodillas.

Trató de encontrar sobre su pecho la pequeña perla que le daría fuerzas, sin embargo, desistió desesperanzada al recordar que su pequeña princesa rosa también la había abandonado cruelmente.

—¡La madre que me...! —La chica apretó fuertemente los puños y miró al cielo desafiante—. Señor, ¡¿me odias?! ¡¿Es eso?!

La lluvia cayó como esquirlas heladas sobre su cara a la par que una luminosidad la cegara prosiguiendo a un potente estruendo.

—¡Con que esas tenemos, eh...! —continuó gritando a las nubes.

—¡Bah, cállate de una jodida vez, idiota, y sal de ahí antes de que tenga que verme obligado a sacarte!

La chica giró el cuello con enojo.

Cruzado de brazos, Shotaro la observaba ceñudo mientras Lili trataba en vano de alzarse para abrir sobre él un paraguas que ya no remediaría su lamentable estado.

—¡Lárgate, demonio chupa-almas! ¡El tuyo es el último rostro que quiero ver antes de mi sacrificio!

—No digas estupideces... —bufó el muchacho—. Papá no está enfadado contigo, pero va a matarme si caes enferma justo en vísperas de Navidad. No querrás arruinar lo que tan magistralmente has arreglado ahora, ¿verdad?

Ella no le respondió. Su frente tan arrugada que le hacía daño y la rabia tan contenida en su interior que sentía los puños temblorosos.

—Quiero saberlo... —Shotaro endureció aún más su expresión sobre ella—. ¿Es verdad? Todo lo que dijiste allí dentro de mí... ¿lo piensas en serio?

Kyoko le volteó el rostro, enfurecida, con la intención de alejarse en la otra dirección. No obstante, el barro comenzaba a subir niveles a lo largo de sus piernas. Si seguía adelante iba a cubrirla por completo.

—Kyoko-chan, te lo ruego, ¡te vas a resfriar! —gritó Lili, desesperada—. Volvamos dentro...

—¿Cómo has dejado que ella salga con este tiempo? —le recriminó enseguida, mirando con odio al alto muchacho—. ¡Definitivamente no tienes escrúpulos!

—Yo no he... ¡Tú tienes la culpa!

—¿Yo? ¿Yo? ¡¿Yo?! —repitió incrédula, notando que poco a poco llegaba a su límite. Con pasos lentos y torpes debido al inmenso charco de barro en el que estaba inmersa, se dirigió hacía él para presionar una y otra vez su dedo índice contra su pecho—. ¿A quién se le ocurrió sacarme de este maldito pueblo para llevarme y dejarme sola en la gran ciudad? ¿Quién me hizo creer especial sólo para desecharme después como si fuese fácilmente reemplazable? ¿Quién me obligó a regresar aquí y a fingir que no pasó nada? ¿Por qué estás en cada maldito dolor de mi cabeza? ¿Eh? ¿Eh?

—Porque... porque...

—¡Contéstame, cretino!

—¡Obviamente porque te quiero, grandísima idiota!

Kyoko se entumeció al instante.

Con los ojos abiertos como platos, esperó la sardónica y maliciosa sonrisa del muchacho indicando que todo formaba parte de sus crueles bromas, no obstante, éste mantuvo el rostro inmutable y el ritmo de su respiración disparatada, al igual que la de ella misma.

Poco a poco, Kyoko sintió que sus sentidos comenzaban a embotarse y ni siquiera fue consciente de que las fuertes vibraciones que percibía no eran los escandalosos truenos de su alrededor, sino los latidos de su corazón desbocado.

Luego, todo pasó muy rápido. Las fuerzas le abandonaron, el rostro del muchacho se volvió turbio como una acuarela, y Kyoko cerró los ojos para no volver a abrirlos otra vez.

_El siguiente relámpago iluminó toda la habitación, y nuevamente, Kyoko vio la cantidad de monstruos que la inundaban. _

_Desde todas partes, la observaban con expresión feroz y dientes tan grandes como espadas. El retumbar del trueno volvió a pillarla otra vez por sorpresa y la niña se encogió bajo la manta como si ésta pudiera protegerla._

_Llamó a Okami-san, la llamó tan alto y con tanta fuerza que le dolió la garganta. Sin embargo, nadie acudió en su ayuda, y cerrando fuertemente los ojos, sintió como las mejillas se le humedecían._

_Tenía miedo, tantísimo miedo que sentía que iba a morir. _

_La lluvia le recordaba a su madre. Al frío que sintió aquella noche miserable y a las sombras que la acechaban en el sendero donde la vio por última vez antes de que se marchara sin que ella pudiera detenerla._

_Todo era igual que aquella vez._

_Kyoko se llevó las manos a los oídos y trató con todas sus fuerzas de acallar la vocecita susurrante que le recordaba una y otra vez que todo había resultado así por ser una niña mala._

_Las lágrimas le incendiaron el rostro y el dolor en el pecho se incrementó tanto que no pudo respirar. Algo fuerte tiró de sus manos, y cuando quiso gritar, notó la firme presión de unos dedos en sus labios._

—_Sshh... Vas a despertar a todos, tonta —cuchicheó Shotaro._

_Tenía los ojos brillantes como perlas y el pelo rubio tan revuelto que, en otras circunstancias, Kyoko se habría desternillado de risa._

—_Es que tengo miedo..._

—_Tú siempre tienes miedo —se burló—. De las cucarachas, de las niñas del colegio, de los gruñidos de papá..._

—_¡Mentiroso! ¡No siempre! A veces yo... _

_La repentina luz plateada iluminó el rostro de su amigo hasta hacer su imagen prácticamente perfecta, y tras el posterior trueno, se aferró tanto a su pecho que estuvo segura de que le hizo daño._

—_¿Sí, me decías...? —inquirió divertido. Ruborizada, Kyoko se apartó de él—. Bueno, como parece que no me necesitas será mejor que me vaya... —Kyoko tiró entonces de su brazo hasta regresarlo a su lado._

—_¡No, por favor! ¡No tengo miedo a nada siempre que estés conmigo!_

_Kyoko no podía estar segura debido a la negrura, pero estaba dispuesta a apostar que las mejillas del chico estaban intensamente coloreadas sólo por la repentina tensión en el resto de su cuerpo._

—_¿Vas a quedarte?_

—_Está bien... —dijo tras meditarlo—. Pero sólo hasta que te quedes dormida._

_El chico se sentó al borde de la cama, subió la manta hasta su cuello y luego entrelazó los dedos con la mano que ella sacaba por un extremo para asegurarse de que no se marcharía. Y también, porque realmente la piel cálida y suave de Shotaro le gustaba tanto como acariciar un melocotón de esos que recogía en los jardines._

_Kyoko cerraba los ojos. La deliciosa y hermosa voz de su amigo tarareaba esa canción que tanto le gustaba, y de repente, cada monstruo, cada trueno y cada temor desaparecían._

_Estaba a salvo._

La suavidad de aquella voz le acariciaba los oídos y sedaba su alma como si se tratase de un bálsamo mágico.

En esta ocasión, cuando Kyoko alzó los párpados con cansancio, él continuaba allí, a su lado, con la cabeza reposando sobre su mano mientras la miraba fijamente.

Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que desde aquella noche de invierno hasta ahora, habían pasado años.

Shotaro dejó de tararear y ella habló en un tono que se le antojaba antiestéticamente ronco.

—No te defendía —mintió, como si de repente se acordara de su última pregunta—. Lo hice por mí. Yo también pertenezco al mundo del espectáculo y no podía permitir que Fuwa-san tuviese tan mal concepto al respecto.

Automáticamente, ante su aparente buen estado, Shotaro sonrió y ella notó su fragilidad acentuada ante la súbita percepción de la cercanía y el calor de su cuerpo, justo en el mismo futón donde ella yacía.

—Ahora es el momento en el que tú me explicas por qué estás ahí parado y mirándome como un pasmarote —se burló.

—Te desmayaste. Quién lo diría. Sólo por un caldito de verduras, por casi comerte el puño de mi padre y por embarrarte hasta el cuello en pleno diluvio —respondió Shotaro con su habitual ironía—. Sinceramente, no me lo esperaba.

La chica entornó los ojos, apartó al muchacho de su lado con la mano y trató de incorporarse del futón sólo para sentir que todo a su alrededor era un remolino irrefrenable. Luego, se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

_«Mierda»_, pues sí que lo recordaba.

La tensión volvió a apoderarse repentinamente de su cuerpo y Kyoko miró horrorizada las paredes de la habitación como si éstas estuvieran cerniéndose sobre ella poco a poco.

—Sobre lo que dije antes...

—Oh, cierra el pico —le cortó. Irritada, se puso de pie y caminó hacia el mueble más cercano sin saber exactamente lo que buscaba aparte de alejarse de él—. Si vuelves a repetir algo tan absurdo en mi presencia te juró por lo más sagrado que te cortaré la garganta.

—No es algo absurdo, y lo sabes.

—¡Yo sólo sé que eres un maldito manipulador al que le encanta fastidiarme! —gritó histérica. El chico se incorporó rápidamente y ella retrocedió sobre sus pasos. El corazón le latía a mil por hora mientras su altura se imponía ante ella. Su ceñuda mirada se detuvo apenas a unos centímetros de su rostro.

—No es absurdo —volvió a repetir, esta vez ,con la prueba irrefutable de sus ojos—, y lo sabes.

La chica notó el molesto temblor apoderándose de su labio inferior. Apretó los dientes. Las ganas de golpearle hasta la extenuación se mezclaban con las que querían reprocharle tanto, y tanto, y tanto más.

Había sufrido tantísimo, verdaderamente tantísimo por oír pronunciadas esas palabras que ahora le habían sido concedidas de la formas más impensable e inoportuna.

—Eso... eso no importa ahora. Ya no.

—¿Estás segura? ¿Completamente segura de que no puede ser? Porque, honestamente, no puedo creerte —le confesó—. Me dices que me detestas, pero no puedes dejar de perseguir mi aprobación. Finges que no te importo, pero siempre apareces en el momento oportuno para decirme exactamente lo que necesito escuchar. Juras y perjuras que te has desecho hasta del último lazo que te une a mí, y sin embargo, me has llamado Sho-chan hace un momento...

—Yo no he... —intentó replicar, indefensa.

—Sí que lo has hecho —le aseguró con una mirada muy convincente.

Kyoko hizo bajar por su garganta un pedrusco del tamaño de su puño.

—Te equivocas. Desde luego, no siento nada que sea honorable por ti. El amor y el odio son sentimientos comúnmente confundidos.

—Y reversibles —refutó él.

—Yo nunca podría perdonarte.

—Entonces, ¿por qué permanecer junto a mí cuando podrías estar con _él_?

La pregunta la dejó helada.

Podía estar confusa con respecto a todo en su vida, excepto a lo referente a Tsuruga Ren.

—Yo no negaré que he regresado a Kyoto por la promesa que te hice. Sin embargo, no es exactamente lo que tú crees. No por la razón que te imaginas.

—¿De verdad? Entonces, refréscame la memoria, Kyoko. —El chico se inclinó sobre ella—. No puedo jugar mis cartas si no estás siendo justa conmigo.

La actriz relajó entonces sus cejas.

Él no la amaba realmente, no de aquella manera en la que lo hacían los amantes. Incluso, aunque ni él mismo se diera cuenta todavía.

—Lo único que debes saber es que no lo volveré a ver. ¿Es suficiente para ti? —Algo se partió en su corazón cuando fue consciente de la veracidad de sus propias palabras.

Sho frunció aún más el ceño. No, Kyoko sabía que él no se conformaría sólo con eso, pero de momento podía apaciguar sus ansias de vencer a toda costa. _Vencer. Derrotar. La victoria_. Era lo único que le interesaba.

Dando un paso más hacia ella, le acarició la sien con el dorso de los dedos y ella le mantuvo la mirada sintiendo una afilada espada traspasando de un extremo a otro su cofre de sentimientos.

—Algún día conseguiré que seas tú la que venga a buscarme a mí, y en esa ocasión, te prometo que no permitiré que existan motivos por los que desees marcharte.

El muchacho no dijo nada más, y no era especialmente necesario teniendo en consideración la férrea ambición que centelleaba en sus ojos. Casi asustada, Kyoko condujo su mano a su bolsillo y apretó la piedra preciosa que siempre succionaba sus perores males cuando la apretaba fuertemente: _Corn_.

En ese instante, una sucesión de pisadas estruendosas retumbaron en el silencio de la noche, y al abrirse la puerta sin previo aviso, una sofocada Lili los miró con una entremezcla de emoción y angustia.

—¡Hay... hay... o sea, no hay...! ¡No hay, ¿saben?! ¡Lo he comprobado mil veces! —barbotó exhausta—. ¡Pero está ahí! ¡Está ahí! ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—Lili, ya es la segunda vez que te entrometes en algo delicado. Te juro por mi vida que te haré llorar como una bellaca si lo repites una tercera. Fuera de aquí. Ya —amenazó el rubio. Kyoko le pisó un pie con ganas y se lo quitó de encima para apretarle un hombro a la desconsolada chiquilla.

—A ver, Lili, respira primero o no habrá forma de entenderte...

La niña tragó grueso, y luego de unos segundos, musitó con voz más relajada:

—Después de lo que pasó en la cena no me atrevía a importunar a Okami-san ni a Fuwa-san, pero hay un cliente fuera...

—¿A las dos de la madrugada? Dile que regrese mañana a primera hora... —propuso Shotaro como si fuera evidente.

—Nadie va a quedarse fuera con la que está cayendo, so idiota. —Kyoko le miró de reojo. Después, se volvió hacia la niña.

—Dice que se ha extraviado. Está... está realmente en una condición lamentable. Debía de dirigirse por los alrededores cuando lo sorprendió esta espantosa tormenta.

—De acuerdo, Lili, entonces vé y prepárale una habitación. Dile que cuando el servicio despierte terminaremos de poner a su disposición todo lo que necesite. Y por favor, pídele encarecidamente que disculpe las molestias.

—Ese es el problema, Kyoko-chan. ¡Es temporada alta! No nos queda ni una sola habitación libre.

El muchacho bufó por la nariz y apoyó el brazo sobre la pared de la habitación con impaciencia. Kyoko estaba bastante segura que su repentino estrés se disolvería atizándole un puñetazo en plena cara, pero no podía arriesgarse a hacer esperar a un cliente. Nada era más importante que uno, y Okami-san no le perdonaría la vida si llegaba a recibir alguna queja.

Echándose un kimono por encima apresuradamente, se dispuso a abandonar la habitación para encargarse ella misma de resolver el problema. Justo en ese instante, volvió a oír la voz de Shotaro dirigiéndose hacia la niña.

—¿Y a ti qué demonios te hace tanta gracia? —inquirió irritado. La aludida se encogió de hombros con ingenuidad.

—Es que se parece muchísimo —confesó abriendo mucho los ojos—. El cliente. Se parece un montón al protagonista de esa drama que mi amiga ve una y otra vez en sus ratos libres. ¿Cómo era...? Tsukihoshi... No, ¿Tsukiyoake?

—Tsukimori —corrigió Shotaro con frialdad, evocando la perfecta interpretación del actor japonés, Hizuki Kuu—. Pues, siento decepcionarte, pero esa telenovela tiene más de veinte años y, a no ser que tu querido Kazuki se haya reencarnado, veo complicado que vayas a tener la oportunidad de... —Sus labios se paralizaron repentinamente. El regocijo que Shotaro pudo haber sentido al ser cruel con la pobre asistenta se disipó en el mismo instante en que su cerebro se adelantó a su lengua mordaz.

_¿Tsu... Tsukimori?_ ¿Acaso era normal que una niña tan pequeña conociera un drama exitoso en un tiempo donde ella ni siquiera había nacido? No, no era lo normal. Cualquier chica de su edad tendría una noción más reciente del remake desarrollado hace casi un año, el nombre anterior sólo perduraba en su cabeza por sobre el de _"Dark Moon"_ porque era el libro en el que el drama había estado basado.

—Aparta de ahí... —ordenó con desdén a la empleada, mientras echaba a un lado las cortinas de la ventana para entrever la entrada del majestuoso Ryokan.

Kyoko que, hasta el momento, había quedado petrificada tal que una estatua, como si su cerebro hubiese realizado las mismas conexiones neuronales que el cantante, le lanzó una mirada aterradora a éste a la espera de ver confirmadas sus sospechas.

—Hijo de puta... —susurró Shotaro con rabia.

Y para Kyoko, el mundo se puso del revés.

.

.

.

**Continuará.**

* * *

_¿Creían que me había olvidado de Ren?_

_Bueno, aparte de eso, no sé si me hice una idea muy equivocada del padre de Sho. Se me hace un hombre con bastante mal genio (xD). Muy estricto, apegado a la tradición, y por ello, a la responsabilidad de ser el "cabeza de familia". Su madre es otra cuestión. Con ella si he hecho un poco lo que me ha dado la gana para los fines de este fic. Así que, bueh, es por si a alguien no le encajan con la idea que tenía en mente de ellos._

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_**Shizenai** _


	3. Parte III

_**El siguiente fic participa en el Amigo Invisible del foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP). Regalo para Nybell.**_

_**Disclaimer: **Nakamura Yoshiki es la dueña y señora de Skip Beat y sus personajes. Para uno de los flashback he usado los diálogos originales del manga que he sustraído de Last Heaven Fansub y de mangapandapuntonet, aunque los he modificado un poco._

* * *

_**El final del sueño**_

* * *

**Parte III**

_Mogami Kyoko chasqueó la lengua por enésima vez ante la insistencia de un muy malhumorado Shotaro. Era evidente que ya no le importaba mostrar su superioridad frente a ella —como había sido su objetivo—, sino que actuaba como el niño posesivo y caprichoso que nunca había podido dejar de lado._

_Desde su inesperado encontronazo había supuesto que las cosas acabarían mal. Sucedía así cuando dos elementos tan dispares estaban destinados a colisionar y destruirse mutuamente. Sin embargo, Kyoko no había contado con la otra aparición ni tenido en cuenta los daños colaterales de sus impulsivos actos._

_«Esto era un error... —pensó, abrazándose a sí misma—. ¡No tenía que haberle seguido el juego desde el principio!»_

_Entonces, volvió a buscarle con la mirada sobre la entrada a las escaleras de aquel subterráneo, aunque ya sólo quedaba una nube de polvo flotando bajo la luz fluorescente. _

_La expresión de Tsuruga Ren al verla junto a su ex-amigo en aquel coche había sido tan insoportablemente dolorosa que, Kyoko no podía quitársela de la cabeza. No podía creer todavía que ella hubiese provocado esa decepción en una de las pocas persona en las que se permitía confiar todavía._

_Sho continuaba mascullando a su espalda, como el zumbido molesto de una mosca en su oreja, pero hacía rato que no le estaba escuchando._

_Lo había roto. Incluso aunque ella era muy consciente de que la relación que ambos mantenían era muy pobre, ahora estaba resquebrajada. Kyoko pensó en mil razonamientos que pudieran enmendar aquella brecha abierta entre su mentor y ella, pero incluso aunque tratara de repararla, siempre quedaría una muesca imborrable._

—_... un tipo que es amable con una mujer como tú, lo sería con cualquier otra mujer —le escuchó murmurar, sacándola así de su ensimismamiemto—. No creas que la forma en la que te trata es especial ni mucho menos._

_Sus palabras activaron algún interruptor muy recóndito. Volteándose bruscamente, lanzó una mirada enfurecida al muchacho._

—_¡No necesito que me lo digas para darme cuenta! —El corazón le golpeaba el pecho con brutalidad, los ojos le escocían, las manos le sudaban—. Tsuruga-san sólo me presta atención porque el Presidente de LME le pide a menudo que cuide de mí._

_Era su obligación, y Kyoko lo entendía. Los compañeros estaban forzados a ayudarse mutuamente. A protegerse. No con una pretensión más personal, sino como los inconvenientes que acarreaba para Tsuruga Ren sobresalir por encima de los demás en su oficio. Ella había malinterpretado su apoyo, había sobrepasado los límites de la estricta cordialidad; primero fue con Kanae Kotonami, y luego... y luego... _

_No, no, no. Si asumía que también había cruzado las fronteras de lo meramente profesional con Tsuruga Ren, entonces, no habría retorno. _

—_Me estás diciendo eso... ¿y realmente te lo estás creyendo? —inquirió Shotaro con la expresión incrédula, casi leyéndole el pensamiento—. Si no puedo tomarte en serio es precisamente porque tiendes a soñar demasiado._

_Su reproche la tomó desprevenida por un segundo._

_Puede que tuviera razón, puede que ella hubiese sido antes exactamente como él la había plasmado, pero a su tormentosa traición le había seguido una larga lista de desengaños, y si aquel imbécil seguía pensando que después de aquello ella había seguido siendo la misma niña ingenua que fantaseaba con desenlaces imposibles, entonces, es que la estaba subestimando._

_Ni la esperanza más remota por alcanzar a Tsuruga Ren había germinado en ella. Ni el más tonto planteamiento. No. Imposible. Aquello estaba incluso más lejos de los confines de su imaginación._

—_Voy a irme. Además, no sé por qué le das tanta importancia a esto..._

_La joven comenzó a caminar, y al mismo tiempo, notó las pisadas a su espalda hasta que su alta figura obstaculizó su camino. Shotaro le sujetó el brazo con una fuerza desmedida y ella dejó de resistirse cuando la presión de sus dedos comenzó a lastimarla._

_Así pues, lo miró, tan cerca de su rostro que podía percibir el fuego que quemaba por dentro su cuerpo de la pura rabia contenida._

—_Entonces, dilo —le ordenó. Ella trató de empujarle y huir de la pared contra la que estaba acorralada, aunque no podía contrarrestar su fuerza si él se negaba a dejarla ir—. Levanta la cabeza y di fuerte y alto que no sientes nada por él._

—_No tengo por qué seguir escuchando esto..._

—_¡Dilo! —exigió apretándola aún más._

—_¡No siento nada por Tsuruga-san! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas—. ¡Nada! ¡Nada en absoluto! ¿Algún problema con eso? ¿Ya estás satisfecho?_

_Él le clavó una mirada escéptica, y finalmente, la actriz aprovechó su fugaz desconcierto para zafarse de su lado, rodeándose con suavidad la muñeca que ahora estaba roja y entumecida._

—_Lo único que trato de hacer es robarme todas la habilidades interpretativas de Tsuruga-san. No puedo darme el lujo de distraerme con otros asuntos, sin importar si me crees o no. —Y por fin, lo había dicho. Lo escupió como lo repetía siempre dentro de su cabeza, igual que si fuera una tortuosa lección que se negaba a quedar perfectamente memorizada. El chico la miró atónito. Sin duda, cuestionando que fuese capaz de algo tan ruin como aquello—. Haré lo que sea necesario, cueste lo que cueste, con tal de hacer que te inclines ante mí._

_No era fácil, pero Kyoko sabía que podía convencerle. De este modo, observó a su ex-amigo saboreando aquellas palabras en su mente. _

_Shotaro siempre había tenido un odio desmesurado hacia Tsuruga Ren, y saber que la chica lo estaba usando para destruirle a él era simplemente retorcido y diabólico, digno de esa parte oscura que él había despertado en ella y que, con certeza, usaría todos los métodos a su alcance con el fin de saciar su sed de venganza._

—_Estás jugando con fuego, estúpida... —musitó después de soltar un largo bufido de menosprecio—. Él ha despachado innumerables chicas como tú, mientras que tú eres sólo una ilusa sin experiencia. Al final, acabarás enredándote en tu propia trampa y terminarás convirtiéndote en una de esas mujeres que sólo piensan en el amor..._

—_¡Yo no caeré dos veces con la misma piedra!¿Me oyes? ¡Eso no pasará nunca más!_

—_¿De verdad? No me pareces muy convincente... —dijo Shotaro, aparentemente divertido con la intranquilidad de la chica—. ¿Qué harás si pierdes? ¿Si tu corazón cae de rodillas ante Tsuruga Ren?_

—_Yo... Yo..._

—_Lo que suponía... —se burló, recargando la funda de su guitarra sobre su hombro y dándole la espalda._

—_¡Yo regresaré a Kyoto con la cola entre las pastas y serviré como moza en tu casa de por vida!_

_Shotaro se detuvo, giró lentamente el cuello para mirarla por encima del hombro, y sonrió._

_Fuera cuál fuese el resultado de aquella apuesta, ella tenía algo que perder y era él mismo el único que ganaba._

Kyoko reanudó sus tareas en el Ryokan a la misma hora de siempre. Salvo que, en esta ocasión, no había sido capaz de pegar ojo en toda la noche.

Era difícil conciliar el sueño cuando la mente conversaba y el corazón aporreaba con impaciencia su pecho, deseoso de acudir junto a la única persona ante la que ahora respondía. Atraído, probablemente, por esa fuerza magnética que crecía con su presencia, tan cerca de ella que sus pies la reunirían con él si así lo deseara.

Kyoko había escapado de _él_. Sólo Dios sabía que lo había intentado con todas sus ganas. Podía justificar su cobardía con el juramento que Shotaro le había obligado a hacer para regresar a Kyoto, y sin embargo, en lo más profundo de su ser sabía que sólo existía una razón verdadera.

_Estaba enamorada de él._

Incluso después de haber jurado por lo más sagrado que algo tan afilado como el amor jamás volvería a cortarla, se hallaba con su tóxica daga hincada hasta lo más hondo de su pecho. Sin apenas darse cuenta. Sin la posibilidad de oponerse a sus efectos. La herida sangraba en su corazón como si ese perpetuo dolor hubiese nacido con ella.

La abrumaba ahora el dilema más tortuoso de todos los tiempos. Ése mismo al que anteriormente debieron enfrentarse Julieta o Catherine Earnshaw, Elizabeth Bennet, Jane Eyre o la desdichada Margarita Gautier, cuando en incontables ocasiones, mientras paseaba por sus vidas en alguna clase de interpretación clásica de la academia, las había menospreciado y reprochado su falta de personalidad...

¡Qué tonta había sido al creer que sabía lo que era sufrir de amor sólo por lo poco compensatoria que había resultado la relación con su amigo de la infancia! ¡Pero qué tonta, de verdad...!

Sólo ahora percibía que aquel sentimiento demoledor se había anclado en algún rincón de su alma para dominar el resto de su cuerpo como nunca antes lo había hecho. Nadie que no hubiese pasado por lo mismo podría entenderla. No debía alimentarlo, pero tampoco podía resistirse a él. Escapar o hacerle frente eran las únicas alternativas que tenía, y aunque había escogido alejarse, era el destino quien se había empecinado en jugar con ella.

_El destino..._

Algo tan cuestionable, sin volumen ni forma, era sin embargo lo único capaz de explicar lo ocurrido allí la noche anterior. De entre todos los lugares del mundo en los que podía extraviarse; de entre todas las personas que el azar podía cruzar en su camino para socorrerle en mitad de la tormenta más espantosa: Tsuruga Ren había dado de bruces con ella, precisamente en el único lugar donde creyó que no la encontraría.

_¡Era la situación más surrealista que podía imaginarse!_

Inhalando y expirando profundamente, Kyoko colocó los dedos en la puerta corrediza de la habitación. Había esperado el momento oportuno para adentrarse en ella y supo que había acertado cuando no encontró a nadie en su interior. Su más reciente huésped apenas habría pasado unas horas en ella, y sin embargo, ya encontraba rastros notables de su invasión: la maleta abierta, mojada hasta la última fibra y sin una única prenda que se hubiese salvado del ataque masivo de la lluvia; el majestuoso futón de sedas, revuelto y poco ordenado en comparación con ese otro más pequeño que había a su lado, improvisado con un par de mantas disparejas pero perfectamente arreglado tras su uso. Incluso en el aire había una atrayente y renovada esencia masculina que distaba del olor penetrante y demasiado dulce de los ambientadores artificiales.

La chica dejó el par de toallas limpias sobre el tocador y se detuvo frente al perchero para recoger una bufanda de cuadros que había caído al suelo. El suave tejido se amoldó a sus dedos como una esponjosa nube y, Kyoko no pudo resistir la tentación de acercársela al borde de los labios por un momento.

_Le había echado tanto de menos..._

Le había costado tantísimo verle aquella última vez en la agencia, después de haber arreglado todos los documentos necesarios para su partida, despidiéndose con un escueto _«hasta mañana»_ de su mentor sin que él sospechara que en realidad se trataba de un _«hasta nunca»_.

¿Por qué no habían podido seguir adelante las cosas según lo planeado después de haber llegado tan lejos? ¿Por qué le dolía estar alejada de él y por qué soportaba aún menos volver a tenerle cerca?

Kyoko era consciente de que, a raíz de la comprometida interpretación de los hermanos Heel, había descubierto facetas de Tsuruga Ren que lo descuadraban del hombre impecable que siempre había imaginado que era. En todo momento tan amable, tan confiado de sí mismo. _Con su cálida sonrisa_. Y sin embargo, la mejor actuación de su vida era ésa con la que precisamente engañaba al mundo fingiendo que nada ni nadie le había marcado _alguna vez_ para el fin de sus días. Y, aunque ella desconocía de verdad ese acontecimiento, la mera percepción de éste, lejos de propiciar que se apartara de él, la había hecho anhelar aún más conocer sus más vetados misterios.

No obstante, pensar que aquella conexión le había atado a él del mismo modo en que ella se sentía unida a su alma, era tan absurdo como volver a ser la niña idiota que Shotaro tanto le echaba en cara.

_Ni él era Cain ni ella Setsuka, ni ambos compartían una relación tan especial y tan estrecha._

Si Tsuruga Ren había hecho lo imposible por tratar de hablar a solas con ella durante las últimas semanas, era indudablemente porque necesitaba que su inmejorable identidad no corriera ningún riesgo.

_«No tienes que decidir nada ahora, pero debes saber que todo lo que va a importarme en el futuro va a depender de tu respuesta.»_

Eso le había dicho y Kyoko no soportaría escuchar de los labios del hombre al que amaba la exigencia de un mutuo secreto que ella jamás contaría sin la necesidad de que él se lo rogara. Esa falta de confianza que el actor ya había demostrado tener hacia ella con anterioridad la hundía más en sus sentimientos prohibidos; esos que nunca deberían haber proliferado por él.

Nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia, haría nada que pudiera dañarle. Si con su regreso a Kyoto, además de complacer a Shotaro, también tranquilizaba al actor al sepultar para siempre sus más turbios asuntos, entonces no había razón por las que Kyoko no debiera macharse.

Kyoko emergió de aquel pensamiento, colocó la bufanda sobre uno de los brazos del perchero y se apresuró en terminar cuanto antes sus labores allí. Había conseguido esquivar a Tsuruga Ren durante toda la mañana, pero no debía tentar a su suerte. Él podría estar de regreso en cualquier momento, y desde luego, ella no estaba preparada para darle explicaciones...

Aquella repentina suposición la detuvo mientras terminaba de ordenar las cobijas. _¿Acaso era tan ingenua?_

Lo más seguro es que su mentor estuviese tan incómodo con su presencia como ella con la suya. Después de todo, él sólo había deseado unas tranquilas vacaciones en paz, y al terrible infortunio de aquella tormenta que lo había dejado malparado, se le había sumado su propia estancia en el lugar de donde no podía marcharse temporalmente. La situación debía ser desagradable para él. _Bastante desagradable_. ¿Por qué iría a desear buscarla o hablar con ella? Sobre todo, después de haber despreciado su invitación sin ni siquiera darle una respuesta por cortesía. ¿Por qué optaría por humillarse al acudir a ella nuevamente tras aquel bochornoso desplante y descubriendo, de golpe a porrazo, que además ella se había marchado por Navidad sin ni siquiera despedirse?

Ya lo había visto enojarse con ella por asuntos mucho más insignificantes y éste no sería la excepción. La fugaz conversación del día anterior había sido cortés —en parte, gracias al revuelo que Shotaro y Lili habían formado al respecto—, pero lo más probable es que su mentor ni siquiera tuviese el ánimo de mirarla a los ojos.

Alentada por aquel conocimiento, Kyoko terminó de limpiar la pequeña terraza de la habitación que la lluvia del día anterior había dejada hecha un desastre. Estaba recogiendo el cesto de toallas usadas cuando una estridente risita proveniente de los pasillos le puso el vello de punta.

—¿En serio? ¿Y es my doloroso...? —preguntó una aguda voz—. Siempre que veo toda esa sangre se me encoge el corazón...

—No tienes que preocuparte. La mayoría de las veces son coreografías adornadas con compuestos cotidianos. Tú misma podrías simularlo con los ingredientes que hay en tu despensa.

La voz de Tsuruga Ren cortó sus sentidos como un machete. «_Maldición, maldición, maldición.» _Kyoko tenía claro que no debía permanecer en la habitación, pero tampoco podía marcharse por donde había venido.

Ya no tenía escapatoria... _¿O sí?_

De repente, por las sombras de la abertura inferior, Kyoko notó que el actor se había detenido un momento delante de la puerta.

—Por supuesto, éste es sólo el truco más sencillo del cine. Hay ciertos efectos que se consiguen mediante medios más peligroso y, ni que decir tiene que no debes intentar imitarlos, Lili-chan.

—¡Oh! ¿De verdad que se acuerda de mi nombre? —exclamó con una emoción que Kyoko podía imaginar en cada facción de su risueño rostro.

—Nadie lo olvidaría.

Sin saber por qué, la sonrisa encantadora de su mentor se formó en su cabeza. ¡Por el amor de Dios! Tsuruga Ren no podía dejar de ser el perfecto galán, incluso con preadolescentes sensibles como la sirvienta.

Kyoko encajó los dientes.

¡Eran ese tipo de atenciones inconscientes las que podían hechizar de forma irreversible el ingenuo corazón de una muchacha enamoradiza! ¡Como era el caso de la pobre Lili! ¡Como había sido el caso de ella mis...! No, no. No era el momento de reproches. Kyoko mandó callar a su conciencia.

—Gracias por acompañarme. Juro que la próxima vez me aprenderé el camino —aseguró el actor, aunque Kyoko imaginó que Lili habría insistido hasta la saciedad para acompañarle allá a donde fuera.

—No es ninguna molestia, Tsuruga-san. Siéntase libre de pedirme lo que necesite.

Cuando la puerta fue rápidamente deslizada, el actor japonés no encontró ni un alma en la habitación.

Caminó cautelosamente alrededor de ésta para asegurarse de que _cierta presencia_ desagradable no estuviese acechando en alguno de los rincones y, viendo despejado el territorio, se desplomó sobre el mullido cojín que había frente al armario.

Metió su mano en el bolsillo y arrojó las llaves de su coche tan lejos como pudo, desalentado. Después de caminar cerca de una hora hasta el lugar donde imaginó que encontraría su vehículo, había esperado no encontrarlo en la mejor de las condiciones, sin embargo, el aspecto lamentable de los neumáticos y el aparente enfriamiento del motor habían escapado a sus pronósticos.

Ren sentía cómo el inservible viaje había drenado sus energías, y con la explosiva combinación de sus emociones, estaba poco menos que exhausto.

La chaqueta que llevaba cayó pesadamente al suelo, empapada, y la visión de las toallas limpias que había visto sobre el tocador le infundieron unas ganas incontenibles de darse un nuevo baño caliente. Había dejado ya los dos jerseys con los que se había abrigado sobre el perchero y batallaba con la hebilla del cinturón cuando escuchó el inesperado crujido de las tejas. Inconscientemente, rodó sus ojos hacia el techo.

Había sido así durante toda la pasada noche. Ren estaba completamente seguro de que alguna pareja de inquilinos había creado su nido de amor en algún lugar no muy apartado de la habitación, y aunque no estaba en sus planes importunarlos, sentía curiosidad por contemplar semejante fenómeno de la naturaleza. _¿Y si los huevos no habían eclosionado aún? ¿Y si él podía disfrutar de nuevo con el nacimiento de las primeras golondrinas como no hacía desde hace años? _

No podía dejar pasar la oportunidad. Pero, eso sería después del baño.

Se acercó a la habitación contigua con aquel planteamiento en mente, cuando los suaves crujidos de las tejas le parecieron entonces mucho más bruscos y sonoros. _Puede que fuese un gato. _Un nuevo golpe llamó su atención. _Tal vez un gato enorme._ Ren escuchó además un lánguido gemido y sus pasos se detuvieron justo antes de abordar el baño. _Definitivamente debía tratarse de un dinosaurio._

Un potente soplo de aire helado le erizó la piel desnuda del torso y volteó la cabeza hacia la ventana de la terraza para averiguar que había una pequeña ranura abierta. Estaba tan cansado que estaba dispuesto a pasar por alto lo que fuera que deambulaba por el tejado del Ryokan pero, oyó entonces el chasquido fastidioso de una lengua, y no pudo evitar apartar la puerta para asomarse a pesar del frío.

—_¡Maldición!_ —oyó sisear levemente a una voz y su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando se le ocurrió mirar sobre su cabeza—: _¡No, no, no, joder de los joderes, no...!_

Una larga ceja castaña se alzó lentamente en su rostro.

—Vaya... Tengo que reconocer que cuando me recomendaron inflar mis pulmones del aire limpio de la naturaleza, ver vistas de ensueño y apreciar el refinado cantar de las aves del bosque, definitivamente no me había imaginado que se trataría de esto...

Kyoko apretó fuertemente las mandíbulas para que su espíritu no se le escapara por la boca.

Cerró los ojos con su rostro de frente al cielo. No, no estaba allí. Ella ni siquiera había acudido a realizar las labores domésticas que a nadie le importaban. De hecho, había decidido no levantarse ese día de la cama, y es más..., ni siquiera había venido al mundo. Entonces, abrió con más calma los ojos y...

… no, claro. Ella nunca tenía tanta suerte.

Abajo, sobre el suelo de la terraza y con las manos colocadas en sus caderas, el muchacho se la quedó viendo con una expresión expectante.

—Bueno... —meditó entonces—. Tal vez el paisaje sí que sea un tanto difícil de olvidar.

Sin comprender todavía, Kyoko atendió a las aberturas que su torpe ascenso había producido en su kimono y se cubrió horrorizada al ver sus piernas tan indecentemente insinuadas. El barro de las viejas tejas en su piel, el sobreesfuerzo perlando su rostro por tratar de no resbalar del tejado, su comportamiento lamentable... La verdad es que no podía imaginarse una situación más embarazosa que ésa.

—¡Bu-buenos días, T-Tsuruga-san! —Por un momento, volvió a perder el equilibrio y se sostuvo apenas a la cornisa con sus dedos temblorosos—. Por favor, ¿le importaría marcharse? Aún no he terminado con mis tareas en esta habitación.

—Si me voy, ¿quién iba a bajarte de ahí? —replicó con seriedad, aunque, ella veía en la sombra de sus labios una inconfundible pizca de diversión, y eso la enfadaba.

—Tengo la situación absolutamente controlada, de lo contrario, jamás se me habría ocurrido subirme a... —Nuevamente, la humedad del tejado la hizo resbalar un poco.

El chico alzó sus intensas cejas oscuras y cruzó los brazos por encima del pecho. Kyoko pensó que sólo le faltaban las palomitas.

—Eso es bastante obvio, sí.

—¡Yo no me sentiría orgullosa de burlarme de alguien en apuros!

—Con lo cual, reconoces que lo estás.

—Yo sólo digo que... ¡Agh! ¡Simplemente échese hacia atrás! —le indicó haciendo un gesto con la cabeza, no se atrevía a soltarse de manos—. Los gatos hacen esto todos los días, no puede ser tan complicado.

—Mogami-san, yo de ti no intentaría...

La chica apartó un par de ramas del cerezo que había usado para subirse allí, se mordió la lengua en un inocente intento de calcular la potencia exacta y, cuando se elevó en el aire tan grácil como una mariposa, incluso las cocineras del Ryokan escucharon el tremendo impacto.

—_¡Auch!_

Gradualmente, Kyoko sintió el escozor en la rodilla propio de la sangre y el dolor en las muñecas que se le habían torcido al aterrizar sobre el cálido y confortable suelo de la terraza que aguardaba por ella a un par de metros...

_Un segundo... ¿el "cálido y confortable" suelo?_

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó alarmada, mientras se apartaba de inmediato del pecho de aquel insensato. No sabía si era por la preocupación hacia él o por el roce directo de sus manos con la piel desnuda de su cuerpo—. Tsuruga-san, ¿se encuentra bien?

El actor se incorporó sobre sus codos con suavidad; una mano en algún lugar de su espalda y otra en la cabeza mientras la sacudía ligeramente.

—Lo cierto es me he visto en circunstancias más...

—¿Cómo se le ocurre? ¿Y si se hubiese hecho daño? ¿Y si le hubiese hecho sin querer alguna cicatriz? —Un pensamiento estremecedor la obligó a llevarse las manos al rostro, sobrecogida, aterrada—. Cielo santo... ¿se da cuenta de que entonces no habría un lugar en el mundo en el que sus fans no pudieran encontrarme?

¡Estaba loco! ¡Completamente loco! Ya estaba confirmado; él la odiaba. Nadie sin resentimientos profundos sería capaz de maquinar un desenlace más horrible que aquél perpetrado a manos de adolescentes histéricas y sobreprotectoras.

Estaba recreándose tanto en las funestas posibilidades de aquel acontecimiento que no notó que su mentor se había incorporado hasta que ya estuvo muy cerca. Demasiado para su gusto.

—Entonces, no vuelvas a darme otro susto como éste. Eres tú la que ha saltado desde el tejado. Podrías haber resultado herida. Algo tan peligroso no es propio de ti.

Ella parpadeó confusamente ante él. Tenía que hacer un esfuerzo enorme por no bajar la mirada hacia el terciopelo de los músculos que se tensaban bajo su clavícula, el delicado calor de su aliento parecía mermar la fuerza de sus rodillas y la idea de haberse precipitado al suelo y haber perdido así el conocimiento empezó a no parecerle tan mala. Pero, le estaba regañando, claro, y ella debía mostrar seriedad al respecto.

—Yo...

Debía pensar en otra cosa, pero él era demasiado alto, demasiado brillante para mirar hacia otro sitio. _¿Cómo ignorar al sol cuando se eleva la barbilla hacia el cielo?_ Trató de extender una mano y apoyarla en su pecho para expulsarlo levemente de su _invadido_ espacio vital, pero recordó el impredecible y eléctrico chispazo que se originaba cuando las yemas de sus dedos rozaban su piel. Su mente estaba saturada de impresiones y si no lograba respirar de nuevo iba a caer redonda contra el suelo, y esta vez, de verdad.

—Ah... —suspiró el actor. Un sonido ronco y gutural que le erizó la piel repentinamente—. Acabo de pillarte, Mogami-san.

La chica se encogió sobre sus hombros instintivamente.

—¿Disculpe? —barbotó, sintiendo el calor en su rostro.

—Oh, sí. Es la analogía de esos chats tan populares. No puedes responder con un simple "no iba a decir nada importante" cuando es evidente que has estado procesando algo durante mucho tiempo. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

—¿Yo? En nada... —mintió. En nada que no fuese censurable, por supuesto. El entrecerró los ojos poniéndola aún más nerviosa.

—No puedo creerte...

—¡Es la verdad!

—Se te nota a leguas —insistió en tono socarrón.

—¡Le digo que...! —Inesperadamente, ella confundió un leve movimiento de su parte con la intención de tocarla, por lo que se apartó de su lado de una forma exageradamente brusca. Él levantó la manos en son de paz, confuso y perplejo por provocar una reacción tan violenta en ella. Kyoko trató en vano de restarle importancia—: Está bien, yo... Puede que realmente estuviese pensando que... Iba a darle las gracias.

—¿Por qué?

—Por ayudarme a no romperme contra el suelo.

—¿Con esa cara? —le cuestionó—. Si no te conociera diría que he hecho algo imperdonable, Mogami-san.

—Entonces, puede que efectivamente no me conozca en absoluto. Después de todo, sólo hemos convivido en un ámbito estrictamente profesional —contestó arrojándole a la cara sus propias palabras.

La expresión del actor ante su cortante respuesta era un cóctel desconocido de sorpresa, incertidumbre y preocupación. Ella estaba segura de que lo había hecho sentir dolido y que su frialdad frente a él sólo era un método muy inmaduro de protegerse a sí misma.

No quería más atenciones por su parte. No deseaba su amabilidad, su gentileza, su consuelo. _Ya no podía permitírselo._ No ahora que cualquiera de sus gestos desataba en ella reacciones incontrolables.

Suspiró una vez más y entonces él habló casi susurrando justo cuando ella iba a abrir la boca.

—No voy a importunarte por mucho tiempo, Mogami-san. Ya tenía un lugar al que acudir y únicamente estoy a la espera de que revisen mi coche.

El corazón le dio dos vueltas de campana.

—Yo no he dicho eso —musitó presurosa.

—Pero lo piensas, y a fin de cuentas es lo mismo.

_¿Lo hacía? _Kyoko no podía negar que notaba una tensión insoportable con su presencia, pero no era su intención hacerle sentir como un estorbo. Y, no había dudas de que la mirada que Ren le concedía transmitía inequívocamente ese hecho.

—No tiene por qué irse —"_Se lo ruego, quédese"_, gritó por dentro—. Puede permanecer con nosotros todo el tiempo que quiera —"_Por favor, todo el tiempo del mundo"_—. Siento si ha malinterpretado mis palabras _—"Si escuchara a mi corazón, lo entendería"—. _Pero supuse que después de lo sucedido durante nuestro último encentro en Tokyo, usted estaría enfadado conmigo. No esperaba que se sintiese cómodo aquí. Ni quiero que piense que desprecié su invitación, simplemente, surgieron otros asuntos que yo no podía aplazar... que no podía...

—Mogami-san —interrumpió él. Ella recuperó el aliento perdido y alzó la barbilla para volver a mirarle a los ojos. Estaba tan serio—. No estoy enfadado.

Ella torció los labios..

—¿Qué?

—Que no estoy enfadado.

—¿No? —Trató de decir algo más pero sólo escupió un par de monosílabos incoherentes mientras seguía mirándole con insistencia, claramente desconfiada.

—Aunque puede que empiece a estarlo pronto. Me miras como si yo fuera realmente tan... —El chico estrechó los párpados—. Yo no soy así. De hecho, ¿cuándo me he enfadado alguna vez...?

Lentamente, ella alzó una graciosa ceja y él no pudo evitar suavizar su severa expresión, soltando una mezcla de bufido y risita nerviosa ante su escéptico escrutinio.

—Oh, ¿no crees que estás exagerando? —le reprochó entonces.

—Yo estoy perfectamente.

—Pues yo estoy bien si tú lo estás.

—Bien —insistió Kyoko.

—Vale.

—Solucionado.

—¿Puedo irme ya? —preguntó el actor.

—Es su habitación, ¿no debería irme yo?

—Exacto, pero sonaba muy desconsiderado si yo lo decía.

—Acaba de hacerlo.

—De acuerdo —concedió Tsuruga Ren.

—¿Me está echando?

—¿Te has propuesto... enojarme, Mogami-san?

—No realmente.

—Lo parecía.

—¿Lo está?

—Entonces, sí que lo estabas intentando.

Ella le miró fijamente a los ojos y él le devolvió la misma expresión ceñuda. Ambos cruzados de brazos, presumiblemente por el frío. Ella con la barbilla altiva y él tan reclinado sobre ella que podían compartir la misma cálida respiración en una nube de vaho que apenas duraba unos instantes. No transcurrió mucho más hasta que Kyoko se vio obligada a voltear el rostro para soltar una risotada escandalosa mientras él volvía a erguirse con su incomparable sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

—Oh, Dios mío... —chilló la chica entre risas—. ¡Tendría que haberse visto la cara! ¡Yashiro-san lamentará tanto haberse perdido esto!

—No me lo jures, por favor...

Estaba apoyada sobre la baranda de la terraza, con el estómago adolorido y un ligero calambre en las piernas. Sus intentos por recobrar la compostura eran superados por la evidente diversión en las suaves facciones de Tsuruga Ren y, sin empecinarse especialmente, se dio cuenta de que no recordaba en realidad la última vez que su mentor y ella habían reído juntos.

Visiones borrosas de Guam acudían a su cabeza. Kyoko sabía tan bien como él que, desde aquel inusual encuentro en la preciosa isla, las cosas no habían vuelto a ser lo mismo entre los dos.

La sonrisa desapareció gradualmente de sus labios. Kyoko bajó la vista, quizá por la culpa que sentía por haber permitido aquel enfriamiento, o quizá por la rabia que enardecía nuevamente aquellos recuerdos tensos.

Sólo eran unas pocas palabras. Unas pocas palabras las que tenía que pronunciar para cambiarlo absolutamente todo.

—Tsuruga-san, en realidad, hace bastante tiempo que he estado buscando la mejor ocasión para hablar con usted acerca de...

—Mogami-san... —intervino el joven. Él miraba fijamente algún punto más abajo de sus ojos—. Eso es... ¿sangre?

Kyoko pestañeó reiteradas veces. Algo tarde, su cerebro logró procesar aquella sucesión de palabras sin sentido, y luego de desviar la vista libre de su trance, encontró la repugnante erupción roja de su rodilla.

—E-eh... no —respondió desinteresada—. Y ahora discúlpeme pero tengo que ocuparme del resto de habitaciones.

Después de ejecutar el segundo paso, el dolor subió por su espina dorsal como un relámpago poderoso. Kyoko frunció estoicamente los labios antes de encontrar un obstáculo mayor que el punzante ardor de su herida.

—Mogami-san... —El alto cuerpo del chico acaparaba el marco de la terraza. Con tranquilidad, musitó—: Yo creo que deberías sentarte.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por esto? ¡Si no es nada!

—_Siéntate_ —insistió, con una sonrisa tan increíblemente deslumbrantes que la chica sintió auténtico pánico. Por lo general, la paciencia de Tsuruga Ren era inversamente proporcional a la curva de sus labios.

—Bah, como quiera. Iré ahora mismo a por un botiquín y luego continuaré con el trabajo, aunque desde ya le adelanto que esto es totalmente innecesario y una pérdida de mi...

Al instante, la distintiva huella del vértigo escaló a lo largo de su vientre en forma de millones de mariposas. Él había colocado sus grandes manos en los costados de su cuerpo y levantado en el aire como si fuese apenas una muñeca. Kyoko volteó el rostro cuando Ren la depositó en la gruesa baranda de madera, y aunque apenas había poco más de un metro de caída, tenía la impresión que estaba obligada a permanecer inmóvil ante un precipicio.

—No te muevas de ahí. —La señaló con un dedo para recalcar esa orden, algo a todas luces redundante. Kyoko estaba tan quieta que parecía una figura inanimada.

No pasó más de un minuto cuando Tsuruga Ren regresó. Esta vez, había tenido la delicadeza de echarse encima una camisa oscura que apenas se unía a su pecho con un par de botones. Abrió sobre la baranda el botiquín que debió haber encontrado en el armario del baño y empapó cuidadosamente de alcohol una nube de algodón que tomó con unas finas pinzas.

Creyó oportuno que debía protestar. Aquello no estaba bien; no sólo se moría de vergüenza por ser tratada tan gentilmente por Tsuruga Ren, sino que era un hecho imperdonable que, ahora que era un cliente más del hermoso negocio de Okami-san, estuviese perturbando su descanso. Pero, Kyoko alzó a la vista hacia las medias lunas que formaban sus pestañas y todo atisbo de resistencia desapareció de su rostro.

Sentada sobre aquella baranda estaba a su altura, por lo que a él no le fue dificultoso manipular su herida. Kyoko lo observaba con una extraña añoranza. Aquellos largos dedos serpenteaban por su piel con delicadas caricias. Ella exhaló entrecortadamente y él se reclinó un poco para soplar sobre su herida al confundir su estremecimiento con el dolor.

Se sentía consolada como una niña pequeña que hubiese tropezado. Sin entender cómo, aquella extraña asociación trajo a su cabeza un recuerdo de antaño. Kyoko sabía que ya había vivido una situación similar a ésa porque no habían sido muchas las personas que habían reparado en ella con tanta atención.

Se recordó a sí misma sucia, herida y triste. Exactamente igual que ahora lo estaba. Incluso cuando ella se había rehusado todo lo posible, el príncipe Corn había insistido en sanarle la herida de la rodilla arrancándose de cuajo una de las mangas de su camisa.

_«No te alivia mucho, ¿verdad? —_le había preguntado el heredero al trono. Luego se tocó el pecho_—. Eso es porque la única herida que tienes está aquí realmente. Estoy seguro de que algún día lo entenderás...»_

Y, ahora, Kyoko lo entendía.

No supo que él la estaba mirando hasta que sus dedos se detuvieron, al igual que los latidos de su corazón. Kyoko volvió su cabeza hacia el frente, y por un momento, no había cambiado nada desde entonces.

Tsuruga Ren, al igual que Corn, tenía esa misma mirada mágica que ejercía ciertos poderes sobre ella. Ella se habría resistido a quedar atrapada en ese recuerdo de su pasado si no hubiese tenido la impresión —la _ridícula_ y _descabellada_ impresión— de que él estaba pensando exactamente en lo mismo y con el mismo asombro.

Kyoko tragó un manojo de espinas.

_Tenía que decírselo. Se lo diría o moriría allí._

Los dedos de Tsuruga Ren presionaban ligeramente la piel de su rodilla. Era obvio que estaba repentinamente incómodo, pero no parecía capaz de apartar sus manos de allí. La miraba. La miraba tan fijamente a los ojos, esperando o _temiendo_ algo que quizás ella no sabía. Ese hombre despertaba en ella anhelos que no había experimentado jamás; no estaba segura de qué significaba ese sofocante fuego interno ni qué debía hacer con ellos.

Kyoko le puso una mano en el hombro y tiró de la tela de su camisa hasta que volvió a respirar el aroma de su pelo. Los labios del actor brillaban tan cerca de ella que podía divagar sobre su sabor, tenía bajo la quijada un lunar muy pequeño que ella deseaba acariciar con las yemas de sus dedos y la respiración tan descompasada como la suya propia. Se dio cuenta de que su voz temblaba cuando pronunció su nombre en un susurro frágil. _En una súplica._ Sus rodillas se apretaron inconscientemente en torno a sus caderas para no dejarlo marchar e hizo un último esfuerzo para clavar sus iris dilatadas en las ajenas.

—Si me da un momento podría explicarle que yo... —expuso débilmente Kyoko, aunque, no la condujo a nada.

La chica escuchó su determinación romperse con un ruido sordo.

Los dedos de Tsuruga Ren le apretaban suavemente los labios y ella abrió mucho los ojos sin encontrar una explicación a ese gesto.

—¿No ibas a continuar con tus tareas...? —pronunció él, en un tono presumiblemente más grave.

La vuelta a la realidad dejó a Kyoko un frío insoportable en los huesos. Se separó despacio del hombre frente a ella y se deslizó cuidadosamente hasta que sus pies volvieron a tocar el suelo.

—Gracias por su ayuda, Tsuruga-san —masculló en un hilo de voz mientras se alejaba con un torpe caminar, aunque ella no se volteó a verle para conocer su respuesta.

¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Por qué su mentor conseguía colarse en su mente y detenerla cuando estaba a punto de decir algo sumamente importante?

… o, ¿se habría percatado de sus intenciones? ¿De esas indecorosas libertades que ella había estado a punto de tomarse como si se tratara de una tonta adolescente cualquiera?

Kyoko se mordió los labios con fuerza antes de apresurarse por los pasillos del Ryokan; la grieta de su alma quedaba otra vez abierta.

.

.

.

_La habitación volvió a llenarse de los sonidos de la puerta. Con un gruñido, Shotaro se levantó para comprobar una vez más que sólo Lili y su insoportable sonrisa esperaban en el pasillo._

—_¿Necesitas algo más? ¿Unas pastas con mermelada? ¿Un té con canela, quizá? _

—_No —respondió sin ocultar su enojo. Hizo ademán de cerrar la puerta pero el pie de la chica se interpuso en el quicio._

—_¿Y él...? —Y, entonces, he ahí el origen de sus desmedidas atenciones. El brillo de mil estrellas se reflejaba en los ojos de la niña mientras trataba a toda costa de ver por encima de su hombro._

_Frunciendo el ceño, Shotaro se volteó ligeramente para escudriñar el interior de su habitación._

_Estaba allí. ¡Por los Siete Infiernos juntos, ese desgraciado sin carisma estaba allí! Si un par de horas antes le hubiesen dicho que dormiría al lado de su peor enemigo, Shotaro se hubiese tronchado de la risa antes de rebanar esa lengua venenosa._

_Pero, allí estaban. _

_Los dos. Bajo el mismo techo. Aparentemente cordiales. Como una pesadilla inconcebible, como una paradoja surrealista. Igual que un estúpido y desconcertante manga de esos que sólo la necia de Lili leía en la intimidad de su cuarto._

_Lo peor de todo el asunto, es que él mismo había tenido casi que implorar por que se quedara a su cuidado. Con el resto de habitaciones rentadas, Shotaro sabía que si no le ofrecía compartir su propio dormitorio, esa estúpida a la que tenía por enamorada le invitaría a la suya con los brazos abiertos. Puede que Kyoko fuese una completa ignorante con respecto a lo que ese tipo de ofrecimientos suponía para un hombre, pero estaba convencido de que Tsuruga Ren no estaría tan ajeno a ello. Y, evidentemente, si algo había aprendido Shotaro a lo largo de su cruzada con los Vie Ghoul, es que debía tener a sus enemigos lo más cerca posible. Literalmente._

_Una vez más, rodó sus ojos. Lo vio acurrucado sobre aquel futón improvisado, con la brillante cabellera ligeramente humedecida después de un baño caliente. En "su" bañera. Con "sus" cosméticos. Usando "sus" refinados albornoces de seda turca. Era natural que ahora durmiera totalmente relajado. El muy bastardo ni siquiera tenía la cortesía de fingir incomodidad, y aquella arrogante actitud, no hacía más que aumentar sus sospechas._

_Shotaro devolvió la atención a la niña con una sonrisa seca._

—_¿Tienes una ballesta...?_

—_No, pero... —barbotó desconcertada._

—_Entonces, lárgate._

_El cierre provocó un ruido estrepitoso, y Fuwa Shotaro volvió a recostarse entre la multitud de almohadas que ahora cercaban su futón como si tratasen de impedir algún raro contagio._

_No iba a demostrar debilidad frente a él, por supuesto. Tenía toda la intención de dormir tranquilamente, pero cuando cerraba los ojos, sólo veía la tonta expresión que Kyoko había puesto al toparse con tan inesperado visitante en la recepción, perdido y desamparado en mitad de la madrugada. Se frotó los ojos. Siguió viéndola. La maldijo en silencio. A ella, a él, al mundo entero._

_Al menos, habría agradecido a su cerebro una interpretación magistral sobre las mil catástrofes que podrían haber martirizado a ese mal nacido si no hubiese tenido la suerte de dar con el Ryokan en plena tormenta, y sin embargo, no podía dejar de sentir que era él quien se burlaba desvergonzadamente en su cara._

_No podía soportarlo._

_Frustrado, Shotaro resopló al sentir la intensa mirada clavada en su nuca._

—_Deja de sonreír de una puta vez._

—_Ni siquiera me estás mirando..._

—_No necesito hacerlo para saber que te estás divirtiendo, bastardo._

_El rubio se incorporó sobre un codo y miró a su espalda. Como esperaba, el regodeo no se ocultaba en los labios apretados que Tsuruga Ren apenas había movido._

—_¿Sabes? Te reconozco el mérito —concedió el rubio, entrecerrando sus ojos—. No sé cómo habrás conseguido llegar hasta aquí, pero a mí no podrás engañarme. Sé perfectamente que tu aparición no es casualidad._

—_¿Qué te hace pensar exactamente que tengo algún interés en que no lo averigües?_

_Los dedos de Shotaro apretaron las sábanas. Madre de Dios... tenerlo tan cerca y que el asesinato a manos de un esponjoso cojín aún fuera un delito en Kyoto..._

—_Antes de que intentes nada, voy a advertírtelo. Estás peligrosamente rozando mis dominios y, déjame decirte que no estoy hablando precisamente de este cuarto._

—_¿Te pongo nervioso, Fuwa-kun? —pronunció con exasperante lentitud._

—_Sólo intentas fingir que puedes vencerme. Tu ridículo As bajo la manga es ése en el que apareces aquí para tratar de impedir lo que en el fondo sabes que no tiene vuelta atrás. —Shotaro sonrió con saña—. No puedes arrancarme de su alma. Nunca podrás alcanzarla a ella mientras yo viva. ¿Lo entiendes?_

—_¿Mientras... tú vivas?_

_Entonces, el actor se apartó de sus cobijas muy despacio, se acercó inquietantemente al borde de su futón y clavó sobre él una mirada penetrante que Shotaro ya había contemplado antes. Por un ilusorio instante, estaba ante otra persona. Otra persona que le asustaba._

—_No cometas el error de darme ideas tan retorcidas. Por lo general, no me gusta desperdiciar ninguna._

_Aquel hombre extendió una mano y Shotaro cortó su respiración cuando sus dedos le rozaron el pelo. Acto seguido, escuchó el interruptor de la lamparita accionándose y la oscuridad se cernió inmediatamente entre ambos._

_Shotaro necesitó un minuto para poder devolver su respiración a la normalidad mientras miraba con los ojos muy abiertos al mismo punto donde había visto sus feroces ojos._

_No iba a pegar ojo. No lo haría en toda la noche. No teniendo a su espalda a aquella bestia con forma humana..._

_Puede que nadie pudiera darse cuenta, pero él lo sabía muy bien: Tsuruga Ren era un monstruo._

Shotaro chasqueó la lengua cuando presionó tan fuerte la cuerda de la guitarra que ésta se rompió y acabó cortándole un dedo.

—... y entonces, Tsuruga-san me ayudó a llevar los sacos de arroz hasta la cocina —prosiguió la sirvienta tras lanzarle una mirada despectiva por su interrupción.

El rubio apretó tanto los dientes que sintió dolor en las encías. Si tenía que volver a escuchar otra vez algo como "_Tsuruga Ren esto_" o "_Tsuruga-san lo otro_" iba a estallarle la cabeza.

Sabía que aquella espontánea conmoción hacia el actor japonés por parte de todas las féminas del Ryokan se desvanecería en cuestión de tiempo. Sólo un día antes aquella misma panda de ingratas le había atosigado hasta la extenuación con tal de que le tarareara algún fragmento de su canción favorita o le confesase aunque fuese un verso de su próximo lanzamiento, por lo que la falta de interés en él era un alivio teniendo en cuenta que no se debía precisamente a que la popularidad de Tsuruga Ren le sobrepasara. Se repetía constantemente..

Sin embargo, que incluso su propia madre hubiese quedado prendada de sus ordinarios encantos era otra cuestión bien distinta.

La mujer que le hubiese dado a luz se deshizo en halagos hacía él, reprochando una y otra vez a sus jóvenes sirvientas que no la hubiesen despertado durante la noche para recibir al nuevo huésped como era debido. Ya se había lamentado mil veces por no haber dispuesto para él una habitación privada con todas sus comodidades, y Shotaro empezaba a creer que realmente la anfitriona había confundido el amable ofrecimiento de su habitación con una amistad que ella desconocía de su hijo en vez del más basto y espeluznante odio que ambos se profesaban mutuamente.

Sin darle tiempo a reparar el estado de la guitarra, la voz suave y cálida de Okami-san le obligó a levantar la vista. Kyoko había aparecido inesperadamente en el gran comedor con su usual indumentaria de trabajo.

—¿Se puede saber en qué estás pensando, querida? Obviamente nadie espera que continúes con tus ocupaciones después de tu accidente. Nada nos asegura que tu rodilla no dé problemas más adelante y no voy a poner en riesgo tu bienestar. Además —dijo con una encantadora risita similar al de las sirenas de las leyendas marinas—, este lugar no va a desmoronarse simplemente por que te tomes un día de descanso.

Kyoko se ruborizó levemente.

—Pero estoy bien, Okami-san. —Recorrió la estancia de un lugar a otro para dejar en claro que no sentía ningún dolor—. ¿Lo ve? No puedo quedarme en mi habitación.

—¿No puedes?

—No. Tengo demasiadas cosas en las que... —Alguna súbita evocación la obligó a detenerse. La chica miró con rapidez a Tsuruga Ren y devolvió aún más deprisa su atención al nudo formado con sus manos—. Necesito mantenerme ocupada, Okami-san. Le prometo que la compasaré si cometo el más mínimo error.

La mujer elevó la barbilla misteriosamente mientras su conocida sonrisa curvaba sus labios de carmín.

—¿Y ahora debería creerte? —inquirió con simulada molestia—. No sabía que mi pequeña Kyoko sabía guardar tan bien sus secretos...

Mogami volvió a mirar a Okami-san, e inmediatamente, a Tsuruga Ren. A Okami-san y nuevamente a Tsuruga Ren. Okama-san, Tsuruga Ren. Ambos compartían sobre la mesa una taza de té que aún permanecía caliente y, a ella no le costó adivinar que alguien había hablado de sobra.

Se acordó de Fuwa-san, y de la furia que le había invadido cuando Shotaro le comunicó sus planes de seguir adelante en el mundo del espectáculo. Si el hombre llegaba a enterarse de que su ahijada había cometido la misma locura se desataría la caja de Pandora, ahora que las cosas se habían relajado relativamente.

Palideció en el acto.

—¡Se lo suplico, no se lo diga a Fuwa-san! —le pidió con una mirada aterrada y una reverencia muy respetuosa—. Aceptaré cualquier castigo que usted quiera imponerme, pero después de lo ocurrido ayer, no creo que sea lo más recomendable seguir machacando al señor Fuwa con...

—Kyoko-chan, él se alegrara mucho de saberlo. A pesar de tu partida, has conservado y compartido con los demás la exclusiva educación que te hemos dado. —Kyoko parpadeó confusa aún con la vista sobre sus pies—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que habías sido la manager de alguien tan respetable como Tsuruga-san?

Levantando despacio la sudorosa frente, la chica sintió cada pedazo de su alma volviendo a su sitio.

—A-ah... Cl-claro, eso... —Una risita nerviosa se descolgó de sus labios. Sus manos comenzaron a toquetear persistentemente el cinturón de su kimono—. Yo sólo tuve que ocuparme de algunas tareas sencillas. Sólo fue algo temporal, nada especialmente digno de recordarse.

—Pero fue el mejor _"nada especialmente digno de recordarse"_ que he tenido a mi disposición jamás —añadió el actor con una sonrisa encantadora y, cualquiera habría podido apreciar los suspiros ahogados de las sirvientas que fingían estar no escuchando en los alrededores—. Nunca dejé de sorprenderme de lo mucho que podía aprender de ella apenas con la tarea más sencilla; mientras preparaba remedios caseros de los que no había oído hablar en mi vida o simplemente escuchando sus relatos acerca de antiguas tradiciones rurales. Por supuesto, supuse que debía haber una gran maestra detrás de todo ese exquisito conocimiento.

Kyoko no se decepcionó especialmente al comprobar que Tsuruga Ren estaba en realidad halagando a Okami-san, y no a ella. Siempre había sido así de cortés con las personas que le profesaban cierto respeto, y además, ella se figuraba que su frialdad hacia ella aún se mantenía intacta después de su encuentro en la terraza.

La anfitriona no se sonrojó como sin duda cualquier otra mujer habría hecho en su lugar. En sus ojos se intuía una vida muy larga y ningún muchacho atractivo la desarmaría con una delicadeza tan abrumadora. Sonrió, tan tímidamente como una brisa de primavera, y volvió a inclinarse hacia delante, expectante.

—Tsuruga-san, ¿me permitiría hacerle dos preguntas indiscretas? —Se apoyó con suavidad la barbilla en la mano. Su voz era dulce y angelical, sin que nada en ella hiciera presagiar la remota sabiduría cosida a esos nobles encantos. El chico asintió con la elegancia que le caracterizaba y ella prosiguió—. Si le soy sincera, llevo muchos más años trabajando en este lugar de los que usted ha celebrado en su vida y, me es imposible no decirle que no es usted exactamente el perfil que yo esperaría encontrar en un sitio así. Me está carcomiendo la curiosidad de qué podría ser lo que le ha traído a un lugar tan olvidado para el resto del mundo.

_Oh, vaya. Ella era buena..._

Por primera vez, Ren se permitió compartir con ella una sonrisa que no era ni respetuosa ni inofensiva; sino traviesa. Casi estaba arrepentido de haber aceptado ser condescendiente con ella, porque eso le había llevado sin dudas a un juego arriesgado.

Ella era astuta y debía escoger sus palabras con detenimiento.

—Cuando se está siempre expuesto a las grandes ciudades, cualquiera huiría de ellas a la menor oportunidad. Lamento contradecirla, Okami-san, pero ni siquiera es la primera vez que he estado por estos alrededores. —El muchacho alargó una leve sonrisa triunfadora—. Tal vez debería reconsiderar sus perfiles.

Okami-san no dejó pasar por alto aquella indirecta, aunque elevó sus largas y oscuras pestañas fingiéndose sorprendida.

—¿Quién ha tenido el honor de acogerle antes...?

—La familia Miwa —declaró Ren con seguridad—. Estuve alojado en su negocio hace un par de años. Me dirigía precisamente hacia allí cuando la pasada tormenta terminó de desviarme a...

El estruendo de un plato partiéndose contra el suelo le obligó a voltear el rostro hacia la chica que se mordía el labio inferior, avergonzada. Kyoko compuso una sentida disculpa agachando la cabeza y una mueca de afición cuando trató de doblar su rodilla vendada para apoyarse en el suelo.

—Detente, cielo. —Pese a la serenidad de su voz ésta era fría como el filo de una daga—. Dijiste que ni un error.

Mogami Kyoko se puso roja como una amapola. Apoyó las manos sobre sus muslos para realizar una nueva reverencia y se marchó del gran comedor tan rápido como pudo. Ren aún miraba fijamente la puerta por la que había desaparecido con su humillación mientra la estoica mujer intuía que estaba realizando un esfuerzo considerable para no plantarla en la mesa e ir en su busca.

—Es muy susceptible... —murmuró sugerente. Luego suspiró y continuó con lo que estaba como si la interrupción de la chica no hubiese tenido lugar—. Me imagino que esto transforma mi segunda pregunta en una súplica en toda regla, Tsuruga-san.

La mujer extendió por la mesa una mano que posó con confianza sobre la del actor. La incomodidad de éste al devolverle la atención le causó una risa silenciosa.

—¿Verdad que va a cambiar de idea para permanecer junto a nosotros durante Navidad? Sólo por esta vez.

El actor la miró contrariado; de entre todas las opciones existentes, que le pidiera permanecer en el lugar era la que había situado en la última posición. Pensó en rechazar su oferta amablemente. La sonrisa en su bello rostro de cortesana permanecía inalterable, pero había un gélido brillo en sus ojos oscuros que le desconcertaba.

—Le compensaré por el trato ineficiente que recibió anoche y le prometo que tendrá a su disposición todas las comodidades que un invitado de su categoría se merece. Honestamente, Tsuruga-san, estoy segura de que mi actual estado de salud no le habrá dejado pasar desapercibido que soy una mujer orgullosa. No me agrada la idea de que nadie se marche de mi negocio sin la mejor de las impresiones. Si no estuviese convencida de que no va a arrepentirse, no se lo pediría.

Aquello bastó para que todas las miradas se posaran impacientes sobre él. Tenía la decisión en sus manos y sólo el sonido de la cuarta cuerda que Shotaro partía en lo que llevaba de día estropeó el ansioso mutismo.

—Me partirá el corazón si decide rechazar mi invitación —insistió la hermosa mujer, ladeando la cabeza con una inesperada fragilidad. Con un leve suspiro de rendición, Ren envolvió la mano que Okami-san aún apretaba a la suya.

—Nunca podría perdonarme algo así.

—Entonces, ¿va a quedarse?

Shotaro contempló totalmente atónito cómo el actor asentía como si aquello estuviese en contra de sus deseos. ¡Lo había pretendido todo el tiempo! Y su madre, en su ingenuidad, le había puesto la suculenta oportunidad de conquistar a Kyoko en bandeja.

—Señoritas, por favor, acompañen a Tsuruga-san hasta su nueva habitación. No quiero ni un incidente. Deprisa.

Cuando su archienemigo abandonó el gran comedor, Shotaro se dio cuenta de que la guitarra había caído de sus manos, estaba de pie, y en la miraba que clavaba en su madre había una chispa de resentimiento que nunca habría creído posible.

Era absurdo sentirse _traicionado_ cuando ella desconocía la irreversible cruzada en la que ambos se mantenían, pero la sensación de desamparo no era menos dolorosa. Ahogó un quejido de frustración y partió en busca de Kyoko para dejar claro que no estaba dispuesto a quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras desmoronaban su historia.

—¿Adónde crees que vas...?

La insólita frialdad de su madre lo detuvo en el mismo marco de la puerta. Con el ceño fruncido, aún ofendido, Shotaro giró el cuello hasta toparse con su severa expresión.

—Es un asunto personal, madre.

—Tal vez pueda ayudarte.

—No, gracias —musitó con recelo—. Tú ya has hecho bastante. Me temo que no lo entenderías.

—Entiendo muchas más cosas de las que tú mismo pareces no darte cuenta. —La mujer estrechó los párpados y él giró sobre sí mismo, inundado por una inquietante incertidumbre.

—¿De que estás hablando?

Observó a su madre por un momento. Tenía las mandíbulas tensas y la mirada absolutamente ensombrecida. Apretaba sobre su regazo las manos para ocultar un temblor que no pasaba por alto. _¿Por qué? _Hace sólo un instante había estado encantada.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace, Shotaro.? —le preguntó sin rodeos—. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que has arruinado todo lo que tenías con esa chica...?

La realidad le cayó como un bidón de agua helada. Se sintió desubicado por un tiempo, con la mente ofuscada y un desagradable escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda. Shotaro era consciente de que _aquella_ era la peor noticia que podía recibir su madre.

—No sé realmente que tratas de...

—Shotaro —pronunció con gravedad—. Voy a conceder el beneficio de la duda a las nobles intenciones que te han llevado a querer engañarme como si verdaderamente una pantomima tan absurda fuese suficiente para hacerme creer que entre tú y Kyoko no ha cambiado nada. Sin embargo, debo prevenirte de que no tendré piedad si terminas sobrepasando el límite de mi paciencia.

Shotaro apretó los labios con fuerza. Muy a su pesar, sabía que ella acabaría dándose cuenta de la farsa. Podría haber apelado a su comprensión, pero en su actual estado, ni sus súplicas calmarían su ira.

—Ocurrió hace más de un año —confesó con sencillez.

Ella endureció la mirada que le arrancaba la piel.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste entonces?

—¿Entonces? —repitió con incredulidad, bufando exasperado—. Mamá, no me marché de aquí con la más agradable de las despedidas ni nos dedicamos los mejores deseos. ¿Piensas que tendría tan poco amor propio como para pediros ayuda cuando sólo había conseguido empeorar aún más las cosas? Me parece que no.

La sensación de fracaso lo abordó rápidamente. No contaba con el valor necesario para relatarle a su madre la forma tan repugnante y ridícula con la que había perdido el afecto de Kyoko.

La hermosa mujer se incorporó lentamente y encaminó sus pasos en su dirección. Él desvió el rostro, incapaz de permitir que contemplara el brillo que se agolpaba al borde de sus ojos.

Ella se detuvo frente a él y alzó una mano que le acunó amorosamente la mejilla. Shotaro volvió a mirarla para ver la dulzura que con rapidez se transformó en resquemor. Rabia, Oscuridad. Okami-san poseía esa seguridad en la mirada que la hacía conocedora de todo lo inimaginable.

—No te desesperes, mi vida. La brecha es profunda, pero aún podemos coserla. _Él_ no es un obstáculo —dijo casi en un susurro quebradizo, a la vez que espeluznante y profético—. Yo lo he visto en su alma. Está dolida y ya no confía en nadie. No importa lo que parezca a simple vista, en ese estado el amor no es más que mil fragmentos sin forma que arden bajo su pecho a la espera de que alguien le dé nombre. Tú todavía puedes hacer tuyos esos sentimientos.

Shotaro apretó la mano de su madre contra su rostro en señal de entendimiento. Su resistencia interior había terminado. Dando un largo suspiro, negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—Si lo sabías desde el principio, ¿por qué no has cortado esto? Invitarle a él a pasar las navidades aquí no es algo que yo consideraría sensato precisamente.

La mujer le acarició la mejilla moviendo el pulgar y mostrándole una sonrisa que le hizo sentir ingenuo.

—Eso no bastará con él. ¿Crees que serviría de algo dejarle ir cuando es obvio que volverá a tener otras oportunidades más adelante? —Okami-san entrecerró sus preciosos ojos de color azabache. Era aterradora en su rabia—. No, claro que no. Ese hombre la mira como si no tuviese nada más en el mundo. La única manera de extirparle esos sentimientos consiste en sustituirlos por otros; otros no tan placenteros ni agradables.

El chico la miró sin comprender y ella sujetó su rostro para acercarlo ligeramente al suyo.

—Tú y yo vamos a encargarnos de escribir un final adecuado para ese sueño que persigue. Cuando se marche de aquí su corazón estará tan lleno de desprecio hacia ella que no tendrás que volver a preocuparte por él. Te lo prometo.

Shotaro había observado con desconfianza la poderosa convicción de su madre. Debajo de su apacible fragilidad había una mujer capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por proteger lo que le importaba. Shotaro lo sabía porque ella era igual que él.

La mujer le apartó la mano de su rostro para buscar tranquilamente bajo los pliegues de su kimono; un objeto brillante se balanceó entre las puntas de sus dedos como un péndulo hipnótico. Shotaro se limitó a devolver la mirada a su madre, aún incrédulo.

Ahora ya podía ponerle rostro a la secuestradora de la preciosa _Princesa Rosa_ de su ex-amiga.

.

.

.

_**Continuará.**_

* * *

_¡Gracias a todas por el apoyo!_

**_Shizenai_**


	4. Parte IV

_**El siguiente fic participa en el Amigo Invisible del foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP). Regalo para Nybell.**_

**_N/A: _**_¡Hola! ¿Dije que éste era el último capi? Pues donde dije digo, digo Diego (?). Ok, no se enfaden. Es que mi inspiración no es una ciencia exacta._

_Ahora, sí, éste es el penúltimo capi (creo) del regalo para Nybell._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Skip Beat! y sus personajes son propiedad de Nakamura Yoshiki._

* * *

_**El final del sueño**_

* * *

**Parte IV**

_Los enormes rascacielos de Tokyo se izaban a su alrededor como los gruesos barrotes de la jaula en la que estaba preso. Con seguridad, encerrado como la criatura abominable que dormía bajo su piel. Nunca desaparecía del todo. Siempre convivía con él._

_Las luces de las calles que ahora más que nunca parpadeaban en un sinfín de colores, se reflejaban en la piel pálida de su rostro mientras observaba sin ver más allá. Ren se percató del suave detenimiento del vehículo al tiempo que un fino copo de nieve se derretía a lo largo del vaporoso cristal a su lado. La preciosa nube esponjosa sólo era agua sucia. Como todo, las cosas nunca eran lo que parecían._

_Suspiró bajo la constante molestia de un pinchazo agudo en el pecho y entreabrió apenas los labios._

—_Sí, lo estoy._

_El lento vaivén de los parabrisas prosiguió a su voz, y entonces, se apartó la mano de la barbilla para mirar al hombre que le acompañaba en los asientos posteriores de aquella fría limusina._

—_A todo lo que está pensando, sí. Eso era lo que quería oír desde el principio, ¿no? Aunque, por supuesto, es algo que usted ya sabía. Con sólo un poco de su arrogante sonrisa diría que incluso antes que yo mismo._

_Takarada Lory bufó por la nariz casi divertido de oír aquello. Sacudió delicadamente su cigarrillo morado y volvió a llevárselo a los labios después de que el joven hubiese rechazado su ofrecimiento._

—_¿Seguro? No va a hacerte daño. Es electrónico, además, sabe a chocolate. —El hombre volvió a reponer su atención en las húmedas calles, distraído—. Deberías hacerte con uno._

—_No puede retenerme por siempre..._

—_... es mucho más sano que esos nuevos paquetes anti-estrés que guardas en la guantera de tu coche... —continuó el mayor._

—_Sabe que iré, sin importar si lo aprueba o no._

—_... Yashiro debería dejar de fumar también. El muy cretino cree que no me he dado cuenta..._

_Exasperado, volteó su cuerpo hacia el Presidente._

—_Takarada-san, le aseguro que no tiene razones para pensar que voy a hacerle daño._

_El cigarrillo crujió y se partió entre las manos del magnate. Tsuruga Ren refrenó su lengua inmediatamente y el hombre volvió a lanzarle una mirada dura como la que no había recibido desde hace algunos años._

—_No estamos discutiendo si tus egoístas impulsos tendrán algún efecto negativo sobre Mogami Kyoko —señaló—. Evidentemente, ese barco ya ha zarpado. No contendrás la sangre sólo presionando la herida. Me temo que ya es tarde para eso._

_Ambos se miraron a los ojos en un mutuo entendimiento. Probablemente, aquel fuera el hombre que mejor le conocía y precisamente por ello le afectaba aún más su desconfianza. Finalmente y con el ceño fruncido, Ren volteó el rostro hacia la ventanilla mientras hincaba sus uñas en la tela áspera de sus pantalones._

—_Te di la oportunidad de redimirte. ¡Cielo santo! Dios sabe que te serví en bandeja la libertad de confesarte mil veces, y aún así, no sólo desperdiciaste tu buena suerte sino que jugaste con sus sentimientos fingiéndote considerado. ¿Hacerte pasar por un hada? ¿En qué estabas pensando? —Cada palabra de Takarada Lory era un duro latigazo sobre su espalda ya flagelada. El Presidente se apoyó los labios en el dorso de sus dedos y masculló—: No he volcado todo mi afecto en ti para acabar viendo que te conviertes en un cobarde._

—_No soy un cobarde —gruñó._

—_Pues actúas curiosamente como el Rey de todos ellos._

_Ren volvió a desviar la mirada. El arrepentimiento y la angustia le carcomían las entrañas y era consciente de que en definitiva se debía a que el Presidente Takarada tenía razón._

_Se revolvió incómodo sobre su asiento y volvió a enfrentar al hombre que le ignoraba deliberadamente._

—_Le prometo que esta vez no voy a defraudarle._

—_No tienes que ganarte mi confianza, Ren. Ni siquiera la de esa chica —apuntó Lory visiblemente enojado—. Tú deberías ser honesto sencillamente contigo mismo._

_El vehículo se detuvo antes de que Ren pudiera darse cuenta de que había reanudado su trayecto. Esta vez estaba frente a la enorme entrada de apartamentos del alto edificio en el que residía y donde Yashiro Yukihito esperaba inquieto. Su maleta seguía apoyada sobre el capó de su vehículo, justo como lo había dejado antes de que la limusina de Takarada Lory pudiera interceptarle. Éste giró ligeramente el cuello para observarle por el rabillo del ojo con su recia tensión en las mandíbulas._

—_Puedes hacer lo que te apetezca. No pienso detenerte. En una ocasión me vi obligado a decidir por ti y entiendo que han cambiado muchas cosas desde entonces como para que necesite hacerlo de nuevo. Es tu felicidad la que está en tus manos, así que, sujétala o dejala ir de una vez —le explicó Lory. Luego, le miró directamente a los ojos con la gravedad con la que un padre enfrentaría a su hijo—. Porque si decides seguir adelante a través de un camino migado de falsedades, nunca podrás merecerte esa felicidad que tanto te asusta. Nada perdurable se sustenta sobre desconfianzas, te lo aseguro. Y lo que es peor aún, jamás podrás quitarte el peso de esa responsabilidad de tus hombros. No más secretos, Ren, o en esta ocasión, no será Rick, no será Kuon, ni siquiera ese príncipe de las hadas del que me hablaste. Esta vez las lágrimas de esa chica serán sólo culpa tuya._

_Asintiendo levemente, el actor abrió la puerta para bajar del flamante coche. Avanzó un par de metros antes de tensar los nudillos y retroceder sobre sus pasos para apoyar los codos en el borde de la ventanilla luego de haberla golpeado sutilmente._

—_Yo... no permitiré que ella se aferre a mí sin que sepa antes lo que soy realmente. Nunca he pretendido jugar con ella, sólo necesitaba mostrarle que no soy ese hombre que ella idealiza._

_La persona que le hubiera acogido hace años no apartó la mirada del frente y apenas parpadeó mientras tragaba con dificultad._

—_No pienso decirte dónde encontrarla —le respondió secamente._

—_No necesito que lo haga para saber donde está. —Se incorporó despacio, echó su cabello hacia atrás y se despidió de la única persona que le había dado una segunda oportunidad en la vida con un movimiento respetuoso con la cabeza._

_Lory le vio marchar con expresión ceñuda._

—_¿Lo que eres realmente...? Necio presuntuoso... Un idiota enamorado más, justo como el resto. Y aún así, actúa como si fuese el primero en enfrentarse a semejante desafío... —masculló entre dientes. La ventana que le separaba del compartimento del chófer se abrió poco a poco._

—_Lleva tanto tiempo obligándose a ser un cascarón vacío que ha olvidado el vértigo natural del romance adolescente... —respondió el individuo al que Lory asintió con suavidad. _

—_Sebastian, recuerda anotar en mi agenda que si vuelve con las manos vacías necesito un lugar en mi jardín donde enterrarle. Uno que pueda ver fácilmente desde mi despacho._

—_Como quiera, señor._

_Takarada Lory dio unos golpecitos sobre el cristal para que el vehículo rugiera impacientemente y observó sin poder contenerse la alta figura menguando a su espalda._

—_Ya era hora... —resopló mientras una sonrisa cariñosa volvía a relajar su hosca expresión._

_Ya no podía hacer nada más por ese par de idiotas._

Él que, como la gran mayoría que tenía un pasado que superar, formaba parte del elenco de actores más sublime del mundo; no esos a los que se aplaudía paradójicamente en un escenario, por supuesto, sino de los que fingían que su realidad era otra distinta a la que vociferaban constantemente sus viejos traumas y pensamientos, había usado por tanto tiempo esa falsa máscara que ya no podía separarla de la piel original. No obstante, la mente no olvida ni él podía dejar atrás la persona que había sido sólo ignorando no verla frente al espejo.

Takarada Lory había estado en lo correcto. Lo más cerca que había estado jamás de ser sincero con sus propios sentimientos, de pensar y sentir como sólo la esencia de él mismo haría y no como lo habría hecho Tsuruga Ren, se lo debía exclusivamente a un estrafalario disfraz de pollo. Él recordaba las ocasiones en las que le había mostrado ramalazos de su deteriorado corazón únicamente para que el risueño Bo pudiera llenarlo de esperanzas.

Casi podía haberle creído que podía empezar de nuevo; casi podía haber aceptado que incluso la persona más miserable se merece una segunda oportunidad. Bo no se equivocaba al afirmar que cuando el pasado de alguien pesa demasiado, la única alternativa posible es soltar esa cuerda y dejarlo atrás. Sin embargo, la inesperada aparición de la _pequeña Kyoko_ de esa infancia que se esforzaba tanto en enterrar había condenado esa proposición al desastre.

Porque, el hombre que ahora creía que era, _Tsuruga Ren_, había experimentado en sus propias carnes el poder con el que Kuon volvía a hacerse dueño de su cuerpo. Los sentimientos que había sepultado junto con él hace años afloraron quedando al descubierto una debilidad incontrolable por ella. Y, sólo por esa vez, se permitió pensar en la posibilidad de que su némesis por excelencia tuviera algo que mereciera la pena; el amor que sentía por esa chica a la cual Tsuruga Ren habría prejuzgado precipitadamente.

En otras palabras, la amaba tanto que era demasiado tarde para cambiar las cosas. Los viejos anhelos de Kuon se entremezclaban con la impecable personalidad de Tsuruga Ren hasta hacerle entender que ambos eran ahora uno mismo.

¿Le amaría ella con sus defectos después de haber idealizado al actor y al príncipe? ¿Aceptaría a esa parte de él que había querido protegerla a base de engaños y a esa otra que ansiaba poseerla a cualquier precio?

Él no estaba seguro, como jamás lo había estado de nada.

Mogami Kyoko estaba muy lejos de adivinar la compleja personalidad que encarnaba. Cuando había estado tan cerca de ella, tan próxima a su cuerpo que pudo percibir el temblor sacudiéndole la piel, el chico no se engañó a sí mismo: habría faltado a la promesa hecha al Presidente tan sólo unos días antes referente a no cruzar ciertos límites con la chica hasta que no se hubiese sincerado con ella. No, claro. _Deseaba_ besarla, probar la humedad de su boca muy despacio hasta que el pecho le doliera falto de aliento y, lo habría hecho si ese brillo particular que pendía de su garganta no le hubiese llamado la atención en el último momento.

Era una sencilla cadena de plata la que resaltaba su cuello de cisne, y sin embargo, no era la afamada Princesa Rosa la que colgaba de ella como lo habría esperado, sino un precioso y ostentoso anillo.

Ningún pensamiento descabellado, ni siquiera ése que le había impedido completar el beso, fue lo verdaderamente poderoso como para sembrar en su cabeza ninguna idea preocupante. No, hasta que la siempre elegante y perspicaz señora Fuwa insistió demasiado en aferrarse con familiaridad a sus manos. Entonces, Ren lo había visto.

_La marca en su dedo._

La blancuzca y profunda señal se prolongaba alrededor de su piel como una cicatriz imborrable y grabada a fuego lento por los dioses. Sólo por la tonalidad de aquella porción de su dedo, Ren había sabido que no se había desprendido de aquella alianza hace mucho tiempo, y por ende, casi como un oportuno resorte que hace su movimiento de la forma más obvia, se dio cuenta de que el anillo que faltaba en las manos suaves de Okami-san era ése mismo que a Mogami le colgaba del cuello.

_¿Por qué?_

Las ocurrencias de la enérgica aspirante a actriz le habían resultado siempre impredecibles, pero ésa de aceptar el anillo de compromiso que indudablemente la uniría a la familia Fuwa le había agujereado el pecho.

La vida le había enseñado que inusualmente había sido diestro en sus predicciones, sin embargo, una vez instalada la duda en su cabeza la constante recreación de reproches se había vuelto imparable. Tanto que se habían sucedido los días sin que se viese capaz de mirarla directamente, de tocarla siquiera por temor a que sus celos fuesen más fuertes que su cordura, de soltarle un puñado de palabras sin que ella notara la gélida indiferencia encaramada a ellas. No, Ren se había dado cuenta que su arriesgado retorno a Kyoto para aproximarse al corazón de la chica sólo había servido para distanciarlos.

Y no podía aceptarlo.

La tensión durante el almuerzo de Nochebuena podía rasgarse con un cuchillo. En la amplia y alargada mesa de los Fuwa habían acabado en extremos opuestos y, Ren no estaba lo bastante seguro de cuál de los dos había propiciado aquello.

Por ende, la miró sin pretender verla.

Sentada junto a Fuwa Sho y sus padres, la observó disfrutar con esa categórica sonrisa que creyó que siempre había sido suya. La escuchó bromear en voz muy alta con la complicidad que estúpidamente había asumido que sólo compartía con él. Y, ciertamente, la vio feliz como jamás lo había sido a su lado.

Sin poder contenerse durante más tiempo, Tsuruga Ren abandonó sigilosamente la mesa y ese porción del mundo al que no pertenecía. Desencantado y vulnerable, se inmiscuyó en la intimidad de uno de los jardines notando que cada respiración pesaba y le ardía más que la anterior.

Por un momento cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente mientras trataba de hacerse a la idea de que podía seguir adelante como si esa breve etapa de su vida no hubiera tenido lugar, y un segundo después, se enterró los dedos en el pelo absolutamente convencido de que no lo conseguiría.

—Tsuruga-san...

La tímida voz le enderezó la columna como un inesperado calambre.

Con un nudo en la garganta, se giró levemente para ver al objeto de su calvario. _Estaba preciosa._ Ataviada con un sencillo kimono de color verde pálido al que sólo su correcta actitud podía otorgarle tanta elegancia. Tsuruga Ren volvió a apartar la mirada cuando fue plenamente consciente de que no podía mirarla sin mantener el cejo indecorosamente fruncido.

—Me estaba preguntando si había algo mal con el almuerzo. He visto que se ha marchado sin apenas dar bocado y podría ofrecerle cualquier otra cosa si lo desea —le expresó cortésmente. Ren reparó en el hecho de que articulaba cada palabra con sumo esfuerzo. Ella no estaba a gusto a su lado. Él se inclinó sobre el pequeño estanque y dibujó distraídamente sobre la superficie haciendo que las pequeñas carpas se espantaran.

—No es necesario, estoy bien. Lamento haberte interrumpido, pensé que no te darías cuenta —respondió algo frío.

—¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo?

Sus ojos se encontraron por un momento que Ren necesitó romper bruscamente aumentando aún más la incertidumbre en el rostro de la chica. Ni siquiera ella en su ingenuidad podía pasar por alto su hostilidad hacia ella.

—De acuerdo.

Nuevamente, el silencio se apoderó del lugar hasta que Ren tuvo claro que ella se había marchado por donde había venido. _Quizá fuera mejor así._ Agitó la mano bajo el agua como si pudiera calmar su rabia sólo golpeándola y volvió a apreciar el crujido, esta vez más próximo, de la hierba siendo aplastada.

—Lo está haciendo mal. Así sólo consigue asustarlos.

Una insufrible sensación de calor se extendió por su pecho cuando ella se arrodilló con total mesura a su lado. Kyoko acercó una caja de mimbre colocada a los pies del estanque y extrajo de ella un pequeño frasco cuyo contenido esparció suavemente en la palma de su mano. Luego, despacio, apoyó una mano en el borde del estanque para inclinarse ligeramente y sumergir la otra en la fría superficie. En el acto, un sinfín de carpas y pequeños peces de colores acudieron a mordisquear el alimento, haciéndole cosquillas en la piel y arrancándole de los labios una sonrisa risueña.

_¡Jesús! _No iba a poder olvidar esa sonrisa nunca en la vida.

Al ser consciente de que él no estaba mirando al lugar indicado, Kyoko disimuló su rubor y le ofreció el pequeño frasco de alimento.

—Pruebe ahora.

—Mogami-san, por favor... —dijo desanimado.

—¿Siempre se rinde antes de intentar algo?

—Sólo cuando el esfuerzo no vale la pena.

—¡Bah! —gruñó con un deje de molestia—. Si sólo tiene que acercar despacio la mano a... ¿Sabe una cosa? Me parece que está siendo demasiado...

—¿Sincero? —apostilló él arqueando una ceja.

—¡Cabezota! —La chica esbozó un graciosísimo mohín de disgusto—. No puede perder el tiempo ensombreciéndose con no sé qué cosas, no en un día como éste. No sé cómo se lo tomarán en el lugar de donde viene, ¡pero aquí es un sacrilegio!

—Estás presuponiendo demasiadas cosas... —declaró con cierto desdén. Kyoko, muy impresionada como para interrumpirle, abrió ampliamente los ojos—. Únicamente intentaba tomarme un respiro.

—¿Insinúa que perturbo su intimidad? ¡Sólo estaba tratando de ser amable!

—Puedes estar tranquila, hoy ya has cumplido perfectamente con tu deber —señaló hosco—. Puedes regresar a tu sitio.

Ella abrió la boca para percatarse rápidamente de que no sabía que añadir a eso.

Algo desmañada por el repentino desaire, se incorporó del suelo y comenzó a sacudir los hierbajos que habían quedado adheridos a la tela de su kimono sin que él se dignara a mirarla.

—Tsuruga-san, debo recordarle que no soy yo la que se dirige a usted a causa de puras formalidades. Afortunadamente, a mí nadie me obliga a entablar conversación con los demás como parte de mis ocupaciones —recalcó muy efusivamente.

"_Un tipo que es amable con una mujer como tú, lo sería con cualquier otra mujer. No creas que la forma en la que te trata es especial ni mucho menos."_

"_¡No necesito que me lo digas para darme cuenta! Tsuruga-san sólo me presta atención porque el Presidente de LME le pide a menudo que cuide de mí."_

Kyoko agitó la cabeza para que las palabras de Shotaro dejaran de corroborar lo que ella ya sabía cierto.

—Si he venido hasta aquí es sencillamente porque me agreda su... porque yo quería...

—¿Qué? ¿Qué querías...? —_¿Su bendición?_ ¿Su perdón por haberle involucrado en una venganza que sólo había tenido como objetivo recuperar la atención del hombre al que seguía amando...? No, qué va. Ren no estaba preparado para eso.

Los reproches de su mentor retumbaron en sus oídos. Kyoko gruñó con ganas. ¿Cómo ese hombre se atrevía a insinuar siquiera que se veía obligada a complacerle como a otro cliente más? Alzando la barbilla con mucha dignidad, Kyoko realizó la más desganada de cuantas reverencias había hecho en su vida.

—Que pase un buen día, señor.

—Tu entrega me conmueve, pero no es necesario que sigas conteniéndote —le expresó igualmente molesto—. Habla libremente. No voy a tomar represalias al respecto. No sé si te habrás fijado en el pequeño detalle —enfatizó haciendo el gesto con la punta de sus dedos pulgar e índice— de que ahora no somos ni mentor ni pupila. No me abrumes con un respecto que en este momento no me merezco.

—¿Ah, sí?

Ella le miró aún más furiosa. Sabía perfectamente cuando Tsuruga Ren era sarcástico por el mero placer de humillar a los demás en un plano de superioridad.

—Entonces, puedo hacer esto...

Levantándose levemente los bajos del kimono, se encaminó hacia el estanque haciendo rodar la cesta de mimbre. El agua le cubrió hasta las rodillas, y cuando estuvo delante de él, pateó la superficie con tanta rabia que una salpicadura gélida como el aliento de un mamut se precipitó sobre el actor japonés.

Una sola ceja oscura se alzó lentamente en el rostro del hombre mientras ahogaba un gemido de impresión y observaba todavía incrédulo su perfecta indumentaria completamente empapada y arruinada. Ella se reía insoportablemente burlona y orgullosa de su fechoría, pero, cuando él elevó la mirada con una calma contenida, dejó de verle la gracia.

—L-lo... lo siento, Tsuruga-san —dijo llevándose una mano a la boca. Estaba pálida y atónita, como si recién se diera cuenta del acto imperdonable que había cometido—. Por Dios, yo... no sé en qué estaba pensando, sólo quería que... ¡No pretendía insultarle! Debí pensar que se molestaría...

Inmediatamente, salió del estanque en una marcha militar y presurosa.

_¿Qué hacía...?_ ¿Se acercaba y se arrodillaba a sus pies para implorarle el perdón divino? ¿De qué serviría? Cuando su mentor lucía aquella mirada perversa ella sabía muy bien que lo menos que podía pasarle era que le temblaran las piernas. ¿Ejecutaba el _harakiri_ allí mismo con una de las pinzas ornamentadas que llevaba en el pelo...? No, no, no. Lo único que le faltaba para ganarse su odio infinito era que ensuciase además su ropa con su pegajosa e impura sangre. ¿Qué hacía entonces? _Maldita fuera su suerte, _¿qué diablos hacía?

Ren movía el dedo meñique de su mano derecha en un incesante tic nervioso.

_¡Maldición!_

Eso había ido demasiado lejos. Seguía fijamente cada uno de sus movimientos con la clara convicción de que nunca, jamás, nadie le había arrastrado a semejante humillación sin que él le hubiese hecho el alma jirones a cambio, pero... seguía allí, perplejo, sacudiendo el jodido dedo.

Quería que ella se marchara, que huyera, ¿que le _temiera_? Que tuviera la oportunidad, quizá, de escapar de aquella dosis de sufrimiento que estaba a punto de darle a probar como tan cruelmente ella había hecho con él. Justo cuando la última gota estuvo por desbordar la paciencia que podía tener a las decisiones imperdonables que había cometido ella, la chica se arrodilló frente a él y pasó por su perlada frente la palma de la mano más cálida que Ren había sentido en su vida.

_Tan dulce, tan tierna..._

El orgullo que siempre le había caracterizado se hizo pedazos mientras ella le apartaba los largos mechones mojados de la frente e intentaba enmendar el atrevimiento que había consumado. Su desmesurada ternura drenaba sus fuerzas, y no, no quería sentirse así de débil teniendo en cuenta la realidad a la que pronto debería enfrentarse; sólo uno de los dos iba a regresar a Tokyo pasadas las navidades.

Momentáneamente, sus miradas coincidieron en el mismo punto y, tuvo la extraña sensación de que si no le perdonaba la vida ahora mismo ella se pondría a llorar sobre su regazo de una forma inconsolable, ya que, en una parte de su ser él sabía que a Mogami Kyoko la torturaban un millón de remordimientos.

Pese a todo, no iba a poder odiarla... Tenía que liberara de su promesa y dejarla ir. Ella no soportaría su desprecio.

—Lamento todo lo que ha sucedido. Lo lamento mucho... —sollozó con pesar, apartando el calor de la mano que Ren ya echaba de menos.

Ceder le costó un segundo. Ren apretó con el pulgar una lágrima que estaba a punto de salir disparada por los ojos de un ámbar brillante. Deslizó sus dedos con cuidado por la curva de su mejilla, bordeó los labios que alguna vez había sentido presionados contra su cuello y se perdió por los suaves pliegues de su kimono.

Kyoko contuvo el aliento antes de ahogar un leve gemido de sorpresa.

Los rígidos dedos de Tsuruga Ren enardecieron la piel exageradamente sensible que surcaban en picado. Kyoko anhelaba tanto el contacto de ese hombre que no era capaz de reflexionar con claridad sobre lo que él se proponía. En el instante en que creyó que el corazón le estallaría en el pecho como una bomba, sus dedos se cerraron en puño y ella sintió más que nunca el peso del objeto que apretaba con fuerza.

_El anillo. El precioso y condenado anillo de los Fuwa._

¿Cómo podría ella dar una explicación lógica a eso sin que él pudiera quedar decepcionado del todo? Le había mentido otra vez y jamás volvería a confiar en ella.

—Eres demasiado ingenua, Mogami-san.

Él la apuntaba con una mirada implacable al tiempo que una fugaz sonrisa le adornaba su expresión triste.

—Si éste es verdaderamente el sueño que deseas perseguir, no debes permitir que nadie se interponga en tu camino. Ni siquiera yo mismo —le regañó, como en tantas otras ocasiones había hecho—. No importa lo que decidas hacer de ahora en adelante, es posible que no siempre esté de acuerdo contigo, pero hay algo sobre lo que nunca debes tener ninguna duda, y es que, pase lo que pase, yo jamás estaré en tu contra. Podría ser cualquier cosa, excepto tu enemigo. Incluso... aunque estés con él.

Lentamente deshizo la presión de sus dedos y el anillo cayó nuevamente a su pecho desde el centro de su mano.

Ella le miró en silencio, pero no contestó. Con sus palabras le había hecho entender que lo que hiciera o no con Fuwa Shotaro no le afectaba en absoluto. Probablemente lo único que le había importado respecto al asunto es que no le contase la verdad. Ya sabía lo mucho que él detestaba a aquellos que le mentían.

Tsuruga Ren podía ser un hombre extremadamente rencoroso, pero no le haría cargar a ella con ese orgullo. Si decidía retirarse de la cruzada que había emprendido contra Shotaro —aunque la suya propia siguiera adelante—, no sería él quien le pusiera las trabas para no hacerlo.

_Su conformidad. _Eso tenía, y quizá fuese más de lo que había soñado con tener jamás, dadas las circunstancias. Más de lo que era capaz de apreciar ahora que sentía su corazón sacudido por la desilusión. Pero, mucho menos de lo que todo su ser necesitaba desesperadamente de él.

"_Retroceder sobre tus pasos no me parece la mejor forma de enfrentar tus problemas, querida."_

Como siempre, Okami-san era sabia en sus palabras. Ella no había llegado tan lejos para acobardarse en el último instante. Por supuesto que no. Si debía renunciar a ese hombre no sería al menos hasta concluir lo que se había propuesto desde el inicio de su viaje a Kyoto.

—¡Tsuruga-san! —dijo en un arrebato de energía pasmosa—. Espere aquí un momento, por favor. Hay algo que debo mostrarle sin más demora.

Ren se mantuvo rígido, lleno de contrariedad y observando a la chica incorporarse con un gesto que siempre había reservado para enfrentarse a sus mayores desafíos.

—¿Mo... Mogami-san...?

—¡No se mueva! —le ordenó ella volteando a verle con una mirada fulminante—. Voy a regresar también con algo de abrigo para que pueda retirarse sin pillar ningún resfriado. Así que no tardaré.

La chica se acomodó la vestimenta y se encaminó hacía el lejano Ryokan sin volver la vista atrás.

¿Por qué insistía en demostrarle nada? Quizás ella no había entendido que le daba plena libertad para elegir lo que quería. Ciertamente, no deseaba ser un obstáculo para ella. No quería que le guardase un respeto que rayaba en el temor ni que siguiera ocultándole lo que sentía por su amigo de la infancia por miedo a su reacción. Ahora lo entendía. Por fin había hecho honor a la promesa hecha al Presidente Lory; por una vez, había sido lo suficiente honesto con sí mismo para aceptar que no deseaba su infelicidad y que seguiría amándola aunque no fuera a él a quien eligiera.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo esperando por su vuelta. Tanto darían cinco minutos que cincuenta años. El cielo empezaba a vestirse de gala y el frió de su ropa mojada le había calado hasta los huesos. Impaciente y nervioso, Tsuruga Ren extrajo del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta una pequeña cajetilla de su marca preferida. El primer cigarrillo se desmenuzó empapado en sus dedos, y el segundo lo sostuvo cuidadosamente entre los labios para, después de tantear rápidamente entre sus ropas, percatarse de que no había traído un encendedor consigo.

Bufó molesto y estuvo a punto de escupir el cigarrillo por el mero placer de apaciguar sus nervios, cuando un chasquido metálico precedió a la larga llama dorada que serpenteó en sus narices. Ren rodó sus ojos con una genuina irritación antes de inclinarse ligeramente y dar la más lenta y absorbente bocanada de humo. Aunque, eso no le hizo sentir mejor. Inmediatamente después, Fuwa Shotaro volvió a cerrar el encendedor con un chasquido, alargando su apretada sonrisa traviesa.

—¿A qué debo tu encantadora compañía, Fuwa-kun? —Sacudió ligeramente la ceniza antes de volver a dar una calada y girar el cuello para observar al alto muchacho todavía de pie a su lado.

—Oh, vamos, no eres precisamente Santo de mi devoción, pero no iba a dejar que te congelaras.

El chico esbozó una breve risita y dejó caer a su lado una manta pesada. Ese sencillo desdén le hizo sentir un desagradable presentimeinto.

—No va a volver.

—Gracias por tu observación —musitó en una clara despedida, aunque el chico no parecía haber acudido allí sólo para informarle de ese detalle—. Oh, ¿esperabas algo más...?

El cantante japonés profirió un suave y largo gemido desde lo más hondo de su garganta y fue imposible que el chiste tan divertido que parecía guardar en secreto no le pusiera los vellos de punta. Había luchado siempre por ignorarle, pero Shotaro podía ser muy desesperante cuando se lo proponía.

Ren lo miró fijamente. Era la primera vez que se encontraba tan vulnerable y resultaba como si aquella hiena salvaje hubiese acudido por el olor de la sangre de sus recientes heridas.

—Si te soy sincero... —musitó Sho, replicando su propio gesto y llevándose a la boca un cigarrillo antes de apoyarse de lado sobre un enorme árbol—, te tenía por alguien con un poco más de, no sé... hombría.

El humo desdibujó su rostro por unos instantes hasta que pudo contemplar nuevamente su desconcertante sonrisa de arrogancia.

—¿Qué quieres de mí...? —inquirió hastiado.

—De ti no quiero nada. —Su sonrisa desapareció bruscamente y una notable máscara de desprecio se adhirió a su rostro—. Supongo que has tardado en darte cuenta, definitivamente hay quien sólo aprende por las malas. Pero incluso yo apelo a esa parte racional que sé que tienes para apreciar lo evidente. —Su voz le provocaba escalofríos—. Sabes perfectamente que ella no quiere marcharse de aquí.

Pese a todo, un bufido divertido, quizá por la impotencia que sentía, se escapó de los labios de Ren al mismo tiempo que varios tentáculos de humo plateado ascendían de sus comisuras. Shotaro le miró duramente con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Lo que ella desea de ti y lo que tú crees que ella desea son dos cosas muy distintas —apuntó—. Me parece que conozco lo suficiente a Mogami-san como para asegurar que no merece estar en un lugar donde no es aceptada tal y como es —le explicó Ren, mucho más serio—. Ni siquiera puede expresar libremente su amor por su profesión sin que le tiemblen las rodillas por la reacción de tus padres.

—Me ama a mí —refutó desairado—. Eso es lo único que necesita.

Tsuruga Ren ladeó la cabeza en su dirección. La sinceridad de Shotaro era auténtica y le costaba asimilar que el futuro de Mogami Kyoko estuviese ligado a un ser que nunca la apreciaría más que a su propio ego.

—Le cortarás las alas si la retienes aquí. Todo cuanto la rodea en este sitio se empecina en convertirla en la sombra de alguien que jamás la hará feliz. Los pasos que ha seguido tu madre son un ejemplo para ella, Fuwa-kun, pero eso no quiere decir que pueda convertirse en su estampa —señaló convencido—. Y tú, con tu falta de confianza hacia sus capacidades, estás contribuyendo a que se resigne a ser lo que tus padres esperan que sea.

—Lo estás entendiendo todo al revés, ¿verdad? —dijo en tono impaciente. Se apartó del árbol y se encaminó hacia él sin ninguna prisa. Ren vio en sus ojos ese particular brillo de satisfacción que le dedicaba desde su nada despreciable altura—. Tsuruga Ren, la única realidad que no se ha visto forzada a interpretar Kyoko es precisamente ésa en la que forma parte de mi mundo. Desde su primer pensamiento hasta el último, cada pequeño avance de Kyoko ha estado destinado a conducirla hasta este lugar. Hacia mí. No te engañes pensando que alguna vez tuvo la intención verdadera de convertirse en una celebridad japonesa o de dedicar su vida al mundo del espectáculo. La venganza sólo era la vía, ¿no lo entiendes? Su único propósito desde el principio ha sido retornar al punto de partida y recuperar mi atención con todas sus fuerzas. Y ahora ya la tiene. —Shotaro articuló cada palabra con una convicción que Ren creía impensable en él—. Ella desea esto, nada más.

—Te olvidas de todo lo que ella ha logrado desde...

—¿Todo lo que ella ha logrado? —se burló Shotaro con una carcajada ansiosa—. La ilusa aún piensa que la elegí para mi video musical porque quedé impresionado por su actuación en un triste comercial de agua con gas, y tú eres mucho más hipócrita al negar que no tuviste nada que ver en su elección para el papel de _Hongo Mio_ —le aseguró él muy enfático—. Aunque, claro, también está su maravillosa aportación a _Kimagure Rock _como la mascota a la que humillan semanalmente, lo cual, supongo que debe tener su mérito. ¿Ésa es la gloriosa vida que crees que ella anhela?

Ren se había mostrado my irascible respecto a todo lo que estaba escuchando, pero aquella última afirmación le había partido en dos el pensamiento como si fuese una ligera hoja de papel. Ahora la voz de Fuwa Sho se oía muy distante y sólo alcanzaba a recordar aquellas ocasiones en las que había compartido confidencias con la mascota de Kimagure Rock como nunca antes lo había hecho con nadie.

La postura de arrogante altivez se intensificó en los labios del cantante japonés cuando supo de inmediato que había tocado alguna fibra sensible.

—¿Eso no te lo había dicho tu obediente pupila...? —se mofó. Que el hombre frente a él no fuese capaz de disimular su turbación incluso delante de su mayor enemigo hacía sentir a Shotaro que manejaba un poder ilimitado. Lentamente relajó sus rubias cejas—. Ahora te das cuenta, ¿no? Tú sólo eras otra ficha más en nuestro tablero. Ella haría cualquier cosa con tal de alcanzarme, incluso aprovecharse de ti. Lo escuché de sus propios labios.

Tsuruga Ren tragó grueso al sentir la aceleración de sus palpitaciones. Sabía que no debía dar crédito a un ser mezquino como aquél, pero lo hacía. Resultaba como si repentinamente la única pieza que nunca había conseguido ubicar le mostrase al fin la verdad que entrañaba.

_"¿Que por qué persevero tanto en unirme al mundo del espetáculo? ¡Yo llegaré tan lejos como sea necesario para alcanzar a Fuwa Sho! ¡Eso es lo único que me importa!"_

Él mismo le había oído decir aquello con una determinación que no sería olvidada con el mero transcurrir del tiempo.

¿Y si tenía razón?

Kyoko era una chica con una habilidad inigualable para encarnar cualquier personaje y penetrar hasta el corazón más insensible con el despliegue de sus emociones. ¿Y si él mismo, y si Takarada Lory, la agencia... y si todo había sido parte de su plan magistral de venganza como ella ya le había confesado con sinceridad desde el principio...? La chica a la que había aprendido a apreciar con los cafés compartidos en la cafetería, la chica de la que se había enamorado por segunda vez por su puro y bondadoso corazón, no sería más que una mentira. Un papel más al que dar vida; como _Mio_, como _Natsu_, como _Setsuka_...

Algo demasiado delicado se quebró dentro de él. Algo en lo que había puesto todas sus esperanzas.

Kyoko no podía haber jugado con sus sentimientos únicamente para salirse con la suya. Era imposible que se hubiese ceñido el disfraz de Bo para averiguar sus debilidades y haberlo manipulado a placer sólo con la clara pretensión de alcanzar sus deseos más egoístas...

_No podía._ Pero, lo había hecho.

Las pisadas de Shotaro deteniéndose frente a él le atrajeron de su mundo interno. El chico tomó con elegancia la última bocanada de su cigarrillo y con desdén lo dejó caer a su lado. Sin darse cuenta realmente, Ren no pudo despegar la mirada de las cenizas que poco a poco se consumían sobre la verde hierba bajo la zuela del brillante zapato de Shotaro.

—Dijiste que ella debía elegir, y como puedes ver, es algo que ya había hecho hace mucho tiempo —señaló con suavidad, a pesar de su ndiferencia—. Por eso es mi anillo el que cuelga de su cuello y no tu estúpido colgante. Hazte un favor y desaparece de nuestras vidas, Tsuruga.

Él no le respondió mientras el cantante se alejaba tranquilamente. La hipnótica imagen de las cenizas mantenía su mirada atrapada. Era la misma sensación, el mismo dolor. Exactamente igual que contemplar su corazón machacado en el suelo.

_Estaba roto._

.

.

.

_**Continuará.**_

* * *

_Sí, Shotaro le ha pisoteado un poco el corazón a nuestro Ren. Que él tenga la madurez de asimilar que ella puede amar a otro, no significa que acepte también que ha pasado por encima de todo y de todos para conseguir lo que ella quería. Dios... qué cruel suena esto (xD). No me culpen a mí, todo esto está patrocinado por Okami-sama (?)._

_¡Gracias por los preciados reviews! ¡Y hasta la próxima!_

_**Shizenai**_


End file.
